


'īlio hae me 'elua 'uhane

by CowandCalf



Series: Legends are true – 'Oia'i'o nā mo'olelo [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, H50 as we know it, Happy Ending, Hawaiian spirituality, Healing Practice, Healing Sex, Knotting, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Marking feast, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Omega needs, POV Danny, POV Steve, Piss Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rut Fever, Scenting, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Steve has a secret, Steve needs an Alpha, Watersports, Werewolf Lore, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat, Wolfed Out Sex, dark mood, jerking off, rare breeds and other creatures, self-torture, takes place in s02e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Steve has never accepted his true nature. He has fought hard to not be this aberration; the one exception nature has made him be. Mamo has always encouraged him to face his fate head-on. And he has warned Steve what might happen if he fought against his true self. Steve doesn't want to listen to Mamo's warnings. His composure changes dramatically until it's obvious that he has significant problems if his emaciated body is anything to go by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/gifts).

> **A/N**
> 
> The translation of the title is only rough and incomplete but I love the sound of it.  
**'īlio hae me 'elua 'uhane** = The wolf with two souls
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, Hawaii Five-0, or any characters. I don't make money with my stories, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> This story is not beta read. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is a gift to the awesome [@space-ace-ravenglaw-demigod](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/). She has a beautiful mind and an intriguing way to blast my inbox up with her most inebriating headcanons for the Werewolf Verse and McDanno. She's my inspiration and my muse thrives on her ideas. Her headcanons are a secret garden for my muse. Never stop screaming at me with your mind-blowing ideas, babe.
> 
> This is for you, babe, I hope you enjoy it. It has been once a rough first draft, the one I punched out for you during work a few months ago. While I was at it the idea had become wings and flew skywards and the word count blew up under my fingers. I have no excuse. McDanno drives me crazy in the best way. That's all there is to say.
> 
> Relationship between Steve and Mamo. Season 1 Episode 15 – _Kai e'e_. It's the tsunami episode. There are glimpses in Steve's discussion with Danny about his relationship with Mamo. Mamo knows Steve since he's a little boy. He saw him grow up. At one point, Mamo says over the phone: "There's no tsunami in her today." (in the sea). Danny rants, of course, but Steve tries to explain why Mamo says that, meaning Mamo knows more about the invisible world.
> 
> **Werewolf** – the word unleashes something unknown and wild in my muse. This time she bucked like a wild bronco, beautiful and untamed. I guess that's the only explanation for this story.
> 
> **You go and read them tags carefully**. My sense of the divine and dazzling beauty of certain scenes might not match with your way of agreeing on this topic. Make sure you're okay with what you're about to read. It's wild and dark in the beginning. And there will be piss (urine) at one point. And male piss will be used lavishly for marking and it's used during sex. If you don't feel comfortable to read about this kink you might not like this story. **All warnings have been given. If you read on it happens on your own authority.** Thank you very much.
> 
> This story is finished and all chapters are written. I'll upload the chapters in frequent intervals as usual.
> 
> I hope you like it.

No one fucks with the mighty forces that have forged the universe.

No human has ever decoded where the secret ways of nature lead. Werewolves would never question nature. They _are_ nature. They are driven by primal instincts only.

Humans must bend to the will of the powers of the elements. Werewolves serve humbly with utter devotion, being Mother Earth's children.

As tradition demands one doesn't question what's given as a natal present. Even if the human feels it's a curse and a heavy burden to carry.

Mamo has warned him not to go against the forces. Many times.

The moment he's started to realize the true nature behind the present fate has dropped unasked in his lap, resistance has stirred to life.

Steve is no common Alpha. He's a fucking freak of nature.

He has never gotten used to it, not to the mood-drops, not to the pain or to the loneliness that comes with it. And he has never gotten used to the heaviness of this shitty gift; the one he couldn't accept – this curse that separates him from everyone else.

Steve's been twelve years old when his heat has kicked him in the balls with ungodly power for the first time. That's been the moment he's made himself a promise: he'd do whatever it takes to shake it off. He'd act with all his given powers to get the fuck rid of his fate.

Steve is an impressive werewolf. The rare kind. The kind that should have been extinct hundreds of years ago. The kind nature has found a way to preserve. Nature never slips but Steve can't get rid of the feeling that some nasty giant has mixed the wrong gene pools only to fill him up with that mixture.

This werewolf breed appears every hundred years or even less. Hardly anyone knows it exists. Legend tells from a seldom species only ever seen by magicians who are still able to understand the ancient wisdom of Mother Earth's secrets.

Mamo has known only one wolf with the same strange heartbeat as Steve's – his great-grandfather. That's why Mamo knows how very special this is, to be the chosen one, to be something else.

Mamo has become Steve's guard the moment he was born.

Steve only thinks of himself as a fucking gene experimentation. He doesn't mind the strength and all the heightened intensity of his senses. A hard piece of work has been to train himself not to flash his strange Alpha eyes at anyone. A green flash in a potent Alpha's glare when on high alert, popping muscles and baring his fangs feels all kinds of wrong. The oddness would throw everyone for a loop. And any other aggressive Alpha males might want to pick a fight for life and death.

Steve can't risk any of that.

People would freak and would call it in. The board of the werewolf regime would want to have a little chat with Steve, ready to pack him away for further investigations, to never been seen again, to rotten away as a living experiment in a dark, cold cell. 

That's why Steve always tries to keep to himself. Alphas tend to develop frowned upon and arrogant behavior. He's never attracted anyone's attention for anything else but for his good looks and his extraordinary rare skills as a highly trained SEAL.

Steve's father has been a normal, strong Alpha, falling in love with his mother, an omega with a solid backbone. She's given birth to their only son and burdened him to carry on a seldom streak that seems to be deep-rooted in their genes. Mary has been born as a normal, adjustable beta wolf with yellow eyes.

Steve has listened many times when Mamo has told him that Hawaii is a sacred place. In the line of the Hawaiian native's ancestors, there have been a few werewolves of the same kind.

The kind that has had to deal with the same difficulties Steve's dealing in life – to be born as a werewolf with two souls.

Steve's an Alpha with green eyes, powerful and feared, a warrior, strong with unbreakable strength, unbeatable – just like a SEAL but umpteen times better. But when the moon turns full, his cells shift without his will into an omega with orange eyes.

Steve's organs shift to create what's needed to conceive, and from mushed cells, during the shifting process, his womb emerges and settles in his abdomen. Steve's body prepares to be ready for pups, producing everything that is needed to conceive the strong semen of _his_ Alpha. Steve's omega wants to be bred. He wants to be filled with loads of potent Alpha semen that makes his belly swell, filling his omega life with purpose.

Steve's precious omega is dying to find his mate. His submissive wolf is needy and so desperate, always painfully hard, empty and lonely. During the transformation, his asshole is gaping and leaking slick – and his precious omega has stayed unsatisfied for the last twenty-five years hardly able anymore to deal with the aftermath of this emotional abuse. The abuse to be forced through each heat cycle on his own, all alone and locked away with no Alpha to fuck him into an all-consuming comfort and bliss.

When other Alphas go all berserk on the full moon, turning into untamed beasts, being as wild as they get, Steve turns into a need heap of want and pain. Steve's cycle follows the full moon. He has to live through a short, mini heat every twenty-eight days. 

Steve can't stand that fucking weak feeling. He can't bear the thought of how he behaves when the time has come again when his body collects its birthright.

Steve's soul harbors two strong counterpoles and it's exhausting to be tossed around. He's forced to obey his body, ruled by hormones. It prepares every month to create a safe nest, expecting pups to nurture. Steve even feels his pecs swell, feeling how his nipples get enlarged, his nubs swollen and sensitive to the touch.

Nature tortures him for twenty-four hours at least. Steve can't force his Alpha back into his body when his hormones grab him by the neck to shake him loose with a power that is equally rough, unrelenting and vicious.

This is no gift – this is a fucking curse.

Mamo's words pop up in moments where Steve only wants to black out to forget. His Hawaiian trusted friend has warned him not to fuck with the mighty forces. Under no circumstances, Steve should go against nature. No one has ever tried that. Mamo is convinced if he did, he wouldn't survive.

Steve doesn't give a shit.

He fucks with the forces like no one else has before him – and it starts to show.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve is in his office, at his desk and finishes up his paperwork. This time he has really fucked up epically as the head of Five-0. He rolls his shoulders for the hundredth times but his tensed-up muscles are still as hard as steel. He can't relax and he's still in way too much pain.

He's dressed in his camouflage clothing. His baggage lies on the floor, ready to be grabbed to head out of the building. He lifts his head and reaches for the envelope Lori has given him when Danny steps into his office.

"It's Sunday, Steve." Danny stops in front of his desk with his hands in his pockets, tie loosened, looking not even tired although he's wearing the same shirt for already two days. Alpha strength always pays off especially during long office hours.

Steve plays with the UH season tickets he holds in his hand, tapping them against the palm of his other hand. "Yeah, I know what day it is, Danny, and I don't care. It's not that I have to be somewhere." Steve stares down at his hands. "This case was hard on all of us. The Governor is beyond pissed and the debriefing was painfully long. The fight was hard over not losing all our immunity and means. He cuts our freedom down to a minimum. I have to report back from now on and he wants to be informed about every little detail." Steve sighs and stands up. His look darts shortly over where Danny hasn't moved an inch.

"That was to be expected." Danny comes a bit closer, eyes in this scanning manner on Steve's face, making him feel uneasy.

Danny keeps him under unfamiliar surveillance since Steve has returned from his last hormone peak. Steve tries to dodge every funny look and he always pays close attention to every movement on Danny's nostrils.

Steve's omega scent starts to leak a few hours before the moon closes in on its fullness. His omega pheromones hijack his scent gland without his consent. The familiar itch creeps slowly in all directions, swarming out to be under his skin. It's not a good time to stand so close where Danny's tempting Alpha scent has the power to fog his mind.

Steve keeps tapping the tickets into his palm – a nervous gesture.

Danny's eyes follow him with great care, making Steve shuffle with his feet. He still feels weak, completely bruised from the hard impact on the oncoming car's windshield. The accident has happened yesterday and Steve's still in a lot of pain. This time he has really acted recklessly. He's never been acting so imprudent as a leader. He's put his team at risk and they have almost lost everything.

Steve withstands the need to run his hand over his tired face. Danny steps a bit closer, his eyes are on his face.

"We've got the scumbag Dimitri Vonakov, Steve. He'll be punished. Chin got freed from the Russian embassy and our team is back on an operational basis. Five-0 just got reinstalled as the Hawaiian special task force receiving the green light from the Governor. I'm just happy everyone is back with a job. We fucked up this time, Steve and it was a close call but we're good. That's great news."

Steve keeps his eyes neutral, pretending he's angry about the outcome of the debriefing. He tries to hide the fact that he actually fights not to lose his grip on his slipping Alpha.

Danny's bulk is shielding the glass door like a freaking brick wall. His strong, powerful muscles strain the fabric of his shirt, filling his shoulders like chiseled stone. Steve wants nothing but to drag his nose all over Danny's stupidly muscular upper body, getting drunk on his scent.

Steve's heart races only by staring at Danny's hairy forearms. They are as brawny as the rest of his body. In Alpha form, Steve's constant challenge is to keep his nose far away from Danny's tempting, corded neck. As an omega Steve would humiliate himself to no end if he were ever close to Danny. 

The flush rushes overs Steve's skin and he curses under his breath, setting his jaw. His omega is awakening. It's a dangerous time to be around Danny. Steve clears his throat.

Danny purses his lips and pulls a hand from his pocket. "What's with all this," he waves with his hand in the air, taking in Steve's body and his bag and as it seems, the whole office.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks tersely.

He doesn't want to think about what comes next. The lies, goddamn, how he hates the lies he has to dish out to protect his secret. It hurts Steve physically to keep Danny in the dark about the 'why' he disappears every month, for one or two days. Sometimes, he can hide behind Catherine and a bogus romantic weekend. But not as often as he'd wish because Catherine isn't often on shore leave. 

"You're dressed in military stuff and have a go-bag ready to grab from the floor in your office. I mean that." Danny has somehow sneaked his way behind the desk and stands dangerously close. "What's up, Steve? You're going somewhere? Do you really have freaking drill time every month?"

Danny has become a close, very important friend since Steve has barged into his rat hole of an apartment to make him his partner. And this makes everything even more complicated. One doesn't lie to his best friend but Steve knows, telling the truth is just not an option. The guilt weighs down heavily on Steve's shoulders. Another burden to carry.

Steve can't avoid casting his eyes, baring his throat just a tiny bit, curving it slightly. _These fucking hormones_. It has started. It's only a few hours before the moon is going to be full to be a bright beauty at the night sky, calling for its right.

Steve's loathes this undeniable yearning but he can't fight that tug that starts to pull at his ribs from the inside. He wants to submit – to Danny, to any damn Alpha who would come near him because he's going to be soon a pathetic omega in heat. Fuck it. But he would submit especially to Danny. It's always Danny. 

Steve feels helpless not to be in control.

"Steve…" Danny's voice is soft and underlined with a question that has nothing to do with his military uniform or with his bag.

The silence stretches already too long and Steve knows Danny can pick up on his funny heartbeat. _He has to go_.

Steve jerks his head a tad too fiercely when he all but snaps. "I'm fine. My reserve drills are due. I will be gone for six days. I talked to the Governor and he's okay with it. There shouldn't be a big case rolling in the moment I'm gone. At least, I don't hope so. You can't reach me, Danny. No phones, no emails, nothing." Steve reaches for his bag to unglue him from Danny's eyes.

Danny studies him closer and way more attentively, making Steve's skin crawl.

"You leave? Like right now?" Danny asks with disbelief. "Come on, Steve. You won't even have a beer with the team? I mean after this super strange case with all the shit that went down, we've all earned a beer with the boss." Danny exclaims.

Danny rocks back and forth on his heels while he gives Steve the steel-eye. Not a good sign because Steve knows Danny is an excellent detective and his Alpha instincts are trying to analyze something.

Steve chooses the attack instead of the retreat and the silence. "What, Danny? Huh? What is it? Can't you just talk for once instead of staring me down until I break under your typical Alpha William's stare?" Steve scoffs. "I've told you I get bored the longer you look at me." He is such a damn liar. 

Danny licks his upper lip before he sucks it between his teeth and then he starts to rant. "I don't have to remind you that you hit your stubborn, thick Alpha skull super hard. Damn it, Steve, you got knocked off your feet from a car at normal speed and the impact slammed you back on the pavement. Jesus, I know you have super healing powers. But, fuck, I mean…" Danny's hand hovers in mid-air before he goes on. "But you're in a bad place, Steve. When do you want to finally admit it!" He shouts the last words.

Steve's jaw hurt from biting down on nothing. He starts to shiver because his submissive side arises slowly. His omega would whine in fear if Steve wouldn't make his weak creature shut up. He's getting a tough scolding from an impressive Alpha because that's what Danny is, a powerful, intimidating Alpha and Steve's omega would want to fucking roll over instantly.

Steve forces himself to look right at Danny. The faint red glow in his partner's eyes doesn't help shit. Steve hangs on by a threat. His control starts to slip.

But Danny hasn't finished his rant yet. "You look terrible, Steve and you still have a few busted ribs and damn…I mean have you looked in the mirror recently? Jesus – why aren't you healing faster? What's wrong?" Danny's fingers land too hot and too heavy on Steve's forearm when his hand darts forward to grab him so quickly, Steve can't even pull away and _he's a fucking Alpha_. Where are his reflexes? 

Steve is so exhausted but his whole concentration is bundled up on Danny's touch on his skin. Steve's omega is touch-starved beyond recognition and he can't help but lean into it. Steve would want nothing but sink to his knees. He wishes to bury his face in the hard plane of Danny's abs, throwing his arms around Danny's legs, begging to be held, to be taken care of.

Steve forgets that Danny's still in the middle of a typically heated, one-sided conversation. 

"Have you at least eaten something in the last forty-eight hours, Steve? Huh? Goddamnit, you look like shit. And you've lost weight. So much weight, Steve! And this goes on already for quite some time. What the fuck, Steve? Are you sick? What's up? What the hell is going on? I'm here to help. Why don't you let me help you?" Danny talks fast and his voice doesn't give Steve room to deflect. "You're a freaking Alpha, Steve. Alphas don't look like this. They don't act as you act right now. Babe? Why don't you heal?" Danny shouts.

God, Steve just can't. Not now. Steve jerks his arm free. 

The fear adds sharpness to his voice. "I don't know. It was just enough shit to deal with, that's all, Daniel. And yes, I have eaten, and _I feel fine_. It's just a few busted ribs and my head is just fine. It'll heal, no big deal. What do you want from me, Danny? I work out. Just back off, would you?" Steve forces his thousand-yard stare onto Danny, gathering strength he doesn't have. "I'll accompany Catherine on the Enterprise to do my reserve drills on her ship. Our weekend got busted by this case and I owe her that much. I'll be back in a few days. Until then you're on your own. You'll be fine as always."

Danny huffs to underline he doesn't believe a single word Steve just said. "Don't bite my head off every time I care for you. Even a badass and a tough Alpha-SEAL needs sometimes someone who looks after him. It's not wrong to accept help, Steven, you know that, right? It's also not a weakness either." Danny takes a step back and shoves his hand back into the front pocket of his slacks, taking him in with a sharp, wise look.

Why does Danny have to smell so fucking alluring? Like leather and sunshine, earthy, like rain falling on grass. Like home and safety and it's all so terribly wrong because Steve would never get the chance to have him, to be marked in Danny's scent. Not in the way Steve wishes with all his heart.

Steve's wolves have been covered in Danny's tempting, soothing scent after this impressive right hook Danny has swung at him on their first day. Since that day his omega is in pain and it doesn't want to calm down. His precious omega is losing it. His shy wolf has no chance to heal from what has happened that day.

His omega won't recover – ever.

Steve isn't feeling well. He forces his throat into a stiffness, straining his muscles. He allows his weak omega not the slightest twitch, no submission, never submission. The silent wailing sounds are only heard by Steve's heart and they cut deep. His gorgeous, weak wolf is so wounded.

Steve feels the shiver running down his spine. The word 'care' does things to him he can't squash down any longer. His hurt omega taps his tail weakly on the floor of his soul-cage, always in need to be close to Danny. Steve yanks his inner creature back, pulling at the chafing chain with what he has tied him down, hurting him, forcing him away from his needs.

Because there is no other way. _No fucking other way_. A wave of pain cuts through Steve's gut.

"With Catherine, huh?" Danny's voice is strained when he pronounces her name.

Steve senses what Danny's tone could stand for. But he has always refused to indulge further into Danny's short spike of possessiveness on display. Danny's an Alpha, too.

In the werewolf history, two Alphas have never made a good couple. They could fuck yes, but they end up normally with some nasty gashes at their throats and completely exhausted from the wrestling match over who may fuck who. It's pure competition when two Alphas try to be together. Two males end up badly beaten and angry, snapping their elongated fangs at each other. A female and a male Alpha might be a possible match but it's not performed often and it's also not ideal. 

Catherine is a beta. A threat because Steve could bond with her in a superficial way, never mate though. Alphas only mate with omegas, tying a bond for life.

Even if Danny's hidden hints were a potential move on him, Steve would never act on it. And he wouldn't understand either why Danny, a potent Alpha, would want to flirt with him because Steve's nothing less than another proud Alpha. And that's why Steve has never pondered over those shifts in Danny's mood. Steve doesn't allow his mind to hope for something so unusual and uncommon such as being hit on by Danny Williams.

Alphas are attracted by unbonded omegas. Steve's omega is only known to Mamo and Mamo's pack, his beta wolves. Danny has no clue, therefore, he couldn't come on to Steve in the way it sometimes gives the impression.

Steve would have to reveal his secret. Who wants to spend their lives with a freak? Huh? Steve is terrified how Danny might react on the fact that he could breed the badass SEAL boss-man from Five-0 with his potent Alpha semen.

Rejection, that's what Steve would have to face if he let anything slip. He couldn't deal with more emotional agony. He doesn't know how he would stomach the expression on Danny's face when he finally would know what kind of a freak Steve really is. He wouldn't survive that blow if Danny turned his back on him. Steve doesn't have any strength left in him to deal with another loss in his fucked-up life.

His heart is scarred enough as it is. Danny is his best friend and he's Grace's uncle. Danny is the closest Steve would ever get to have as a family, as twisted as this might be. Steve has learned to be content with the little he's got. Danny is a full-blown taboo-zone. 

This knowledge doesn't keep Steve from aching with want to fall into Danny's strong embrace. He would fall into Alpha arms that would catch him with ease.

Steve's chest is hollowed from years of aching to be held when his body changes into his needy, desperate omega, stir-crazy from years of solitude, unwanted, forced upon solitude. And Steve yearns for someone who would make this unbearable pain go away. 

And since months this someone has got a face – Danny's face.

Steve knows that he's different in everything that's common in the werewolf society. His Alpha wolf has green eyes, therefore, it might be different to mate with an Alpha with red eyes. But he would never know because it isn't going to happen.

The longing from his omega for Danny has decided to stay for the long haul in Steve's heart. He can't fucking do this any longer. There is only one way. Steve can't talk with anyone about this, about how fucking painful it is to make one of his wolves disappear into nothingness.

Steve aches for Danny but he chokes that desire with the same cold accuracy as he has started to choke his omega. As a SEAL Steve has undergone one of the most brutal elite training a soldier could experience. He knows what to do and he would sustain the pain that comes with it. He's never out of the fight. Once a SEAL, always a SEAL.

Steve knows he looks like shit. He stares at his shocking reflection in the mirror every damn morning. He hasn't eaten in days, weeks even. He can't fucking remember. He's dying omega shows in his appearance.

Mamo has been right when he has warned him that it might be the most dangerous thing to fuck with the forces.

Steve's desperate.

His mind is set, and just the way he always executes a command, he is hell-bent to make this work no matter the pain – no matter the costs. There's no way back now. His omega is already too weak to even stand but still, his shy wolf is breathing and producing hormones. Shifting is blazing pain and Steve's afraid to face it alone.

Steve's afraid of the dark, afraid of the long hours that seem to last an eternity until Mother Nature grants him another twenty-eight days to regain strength for the next fight. He's so fucking exhausted, he can't even.

It's time to leave.

"I see you in a few days." Steve shoulders his bag and slaps the tickets against Danny's chest. "A gift from Lori. She can't use them anymore."

Danny clutches his hand over Steve's and grabs the tickets, not without holding on to his wrist for a moment longer. Steve's stomach plummets before he manages to pull his arm back.

Danny's eyes are big with incredulity and his look lingers a beat too long on Steve's face. There's a widening in Danny's eyes and Steve starts to panic. He can't… Danny's wolf smells and hears _everything_.

"I need to go, Danny."

"UH season tickets? Fuck, she won them? How? And why can't she use them with someone else?" Danny's hand on his chest stops Steve from leaving.

Danny's childlike glee makes Steve's lips curl into a small, genuine smile despite his stressed-out state. "She outbid us both. She snuck in when we were turned away." 

"Clever girl. Where is she anyway? She should be drinking a beer with us." Danny's eyes caress the tickets. He looks up and smiles brightly and way too smug at Steve, his hand still warm and solid pressed against his chest.

Steve wouldn't have believed that there would be a time where he would happily do log-PT from his BUD/s class instead of standing motionless on the spot with Danny's warmth spreading hot and comforting over his skin. There's a shudder on his intake, barely there but Danny's eyes widen more. Steve ignores it with steely severity.

"The governor forced her to make a decision, the state of Hawaii or Five-0. She goes back to Homeland Security. She has left already." Steve hurries to answer Danny's questions and at the same time, he steps back and hooks his bag further up his shoulder. "I'm heading out. Take care of the place. See you soon, Danny."

"Mm-hmm," Danny is too quiet. "You'll miss the game." He calls after Steve.

"I know," Steve answers while the glass door swings back and before it closes completely Steve's ears pick up the familiar noise of an Alpha scenting the air. The hair on his neck stands up in shock. Steve hurries out of the building and checks a few times on his omega. The weak beast lies tired and huddled together in a hidden corner of his soul, barely registering that Steve's focus is on him. 

Steve hopes he hasn't given off any omega pheromones. 

His heart never stops the hard thudding on his way to his secret place up in the mountain range of _Ko'olau_. Steve reaches the entrance of his burrow soaked in sweat and thirsty as hell. The entrance is hidden behind scrub and dense underwood. He drinks greedily from a water bottle Kamekona offers him.

Steve only trusts Hawaiians with his secret. The men are handpicked by Mamo. They are trustworthy and loyal people. It's Kemakona and Kawika who take turns to watch over Steve when he's in his hole in the ground, his omega den. 

They are far up in the mountain, protected by trees and dense jungle. No human soul and no werewolf far and wide. No one to pick up Steve's screams and his lonely whines, his piercing yell, calling for his mate who would never come. 

He never allows anyone to be down there with him. They have a code. Kamekona will guard the entrance the next twenty-four hours. He'll defend Steve's secret with his life. Both Hawaiian warriors have sworn an oath to protect Steve and his rare wolves. Kamekona and Kawika are beta wolves and they belong to Mamo's pack.

Steve knows Kamekona senses that something is off but he respects Steve way too much to ask any inappropriate questions. Steve is not only The Big Kahuna since childhood, but Steve carries also a rare and sacred gift of Mother Earth, of _honua makuahine_, in his body: An Alpha and an omega wolf. Neither Kawika nor Kamekona would try to stand against Steve, a powerful, fearless Alpha and a seldom, precious omega. 

Steve only fears to face Mamo because this wise Alpha wolf would immediately trace his weak and fading omega. But Mamo isn't here and Steve just wants to hide.

The moonlight shines pale and luminescent from the sky, flooding the trees and the ground with a silvery glow. 

The moon calls.

It's an ancient melody, humming through Steve's bones. He has only about half an hour before his omega will try another attempt to push his bony body from the pit in Steve's soul, to rise one more time, to break free from this ruthless cage Steve tries to hold him captive.

"It's time, brah," Kamekona drags the big branches from nearby trees away from the entrance. "The moon's about to be full. Hide, I got you." His Hawaiian friend observes him with care and an understanding that hurts Steve's heart.

"I know," Steve answers with a sharp nod.

The preparation to get ready for his retreat has become a ritual. 

The men don't speak anymore. Kamekona knows what is asked from him: Secrecy and to give Steve as much privacy as possible before he faces darkness and pain. It has been this way since he has been a back in Hawaii, and it hasn't changed a bit, it only gets worse.

For years Steve has had a steely control over his omega and the heat-cycles. He's even tried suppressants and Mamo has prescribed healing herbs. All this treatment has carried him through his youth, through his Navy career and his SEAL time. But something has changed drastically since he has been back in Hawaii since he's the head of the task force and leading his team.

It has started when Steve has met one Danny Williams from New Jersey. The full moon after he's got to know Danny has been the worst ever. His omega has gone full berserk with aching want. Steve has always used dildos to get at least some stimulation. But since that moment nothing has helped to ease this yearning. 

His omega has scented something special that day. Something so unique that his wild, highly submissive wolf almost lost his mind over it because it's out of reach. His omega has waited his whole life for this special occasion.

Steve's omega has smelled his mate.

It's difficult to find the match that ties two wolves together for eternity. Mamo has told Steve his rare omega wolf would only follow the call from his true mate. No Alpha could handle Steve's omega. His submissive wolf wouldn't allow any other Alpha to come near him; no fucking, no, knotting, no relief, no stimulation. No Alpha meets the expectations but Steve's true mate. 

And that's where the whole burdensome misery starts.

Danny is out of Steve's reach because Danny can't smell his omega's pheromones. Danny has no idea Steve shifts into an omega on every full moon. Steve won't ever reveal this secret to Danny. That's why he would never find out if Danny's Alpha would want his low ranked wolf to be his mate, too.

In the eyes of his task force, of his _ohana_ and of Danny, Steve is a potent Alpha and a badass SEAL and nothing less.

Steve's omega suffers ever since hence pain and loneliness await him. He has lost all control over his omega. This unacceptable fact makes him furious and helpless because it has never ever happened before. Steve feels lost. His omega's pain cuts ugly gashes into his soul and he can't change a fucking thing. He just can't because he's trapped and has crashed into an invisible wall at this deadlock of the situation.

Steve sheds his clothes swiftly. The nightly breeze is warm on his skin. He always folds every piece of clothing meticulously, piling them up in a neat heap. He crouches down and crawls on all four into the tunnel that leads the way to where his earthy hide-out waits for him. 

During the next hours, Steve's den is like a mother's womb, the safest place he could be. _Honua makuahine_ welcomes him with open arms. Steve transforms from a human into an ancient beast while he truckles forward, doggie style, to where the passage opens into a bigger space, his wolf den.

His omega scent hangs thick and strong in the air. A human nose would hide in the rumpled fabric of a shirt. The smell of piss is sharp and pungent, dried blood and Steve's natural lubricant have soaked the ground of his den over all those months. His omega's nose dives into the dirt, sniffing every corner to calm the wolf with the familiar scent, the only anchor he's got.

The layers of scents line the burrow like a nest, providing Steve's omega with the much-needed comfort. It would never be enough to calm his weak wolf. Nothing would ever come close to the scent of his mate.

The shift from his human form into his scraggy omega wolf is as painful as Steve has expected. His bones hurt and the sharp pain from tearing ligaments, from detaching joints to forming new connections in his bones rips a yell from Steve's throat.

His healing powers have diminished, and they grew weaker to longer his omega suffers. Steve's aware of this but at this point, he gives a shit. There's either this gruesome loneliness or the sharp pain of his body that doesn't heal fast enough anymore. Steve fears the most that his omega might one day just leap out of him to be close to Danny. And he can't allow this. He can't put himself in such danger. 

Steve hasn't expected that one day such extreme measures would be necessary to protect himself.

Every time he comes up here his omega needs longer to break free. It's a slower process for his smaller wolf with the golden streak in its fur to take over his body to inhabit it for this short amount of time. 

Twenty-four hours later Steve drags his exhausted body to the exit and breaks down, lying naked in the dirt. He's skin is bruised and battered. Steve's caked with mud and covered in his own piss; his thighs are sticky from the gushes of slick his ass has produced.

Steve's wolf has been crazy with pain and the transformation has cost him everything. He has nothing left in him after such a fight. His wolf has clawed at the walls with frenzied energy. His mind has been fogged with need and with this pull in every cell to get to his mate. The shrieks have been the sounds of an animal in deep fear. And his omega has run into the walls of his den, trying to escape. The self-harm has reached a cruel level.

Kemakona has left, that's the agreement. No one can witness Steve in this beat-down shape. He shivers uncontrollably. His Hawaiian guard has only made sure to roll the big stone away from the entrance to guarantee Steve's exit.

Steve gathers the last ounce of strength he can find in his weak body to crawl over to the nearby waterhole. He hurts badly. Steve stares a long desperate moment at his reflection on the smooth surface of the water before he curls up in a fetal position, protecting what's left of his lonely omega wolf. 

He's not sure if he's emotionally strong enough to let his omega die but he has run out of options. Life fucks him left and right and Steve doesn't know what to do anymore but to just move forward on the path he has chosen. He just can't take the pain anymore. Even a SEAL has a breaking point.

Steve hides his face in his bruised hands and weeps for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny paces wolf-like through his tiny apartment. He almost wears a ditch into the floor. He's agitated and on high alert. Always when the moon is fullest his senses are heightened and they increase their ability tenfold. His muscles are pumped with blood and his eyes flicker like a broken bulb, turning from glowing red to simmering ruby. Danny keeps a tight hold on his self-control with the primal needs pressing against his skull.

And as always with the full moon, Danny strains his wolf-ears, eyes closed while he reaches far out into the wild. He searches for the one heartbeat that he needs to listen to, to make sure Steve's okay. The one heartbeat that calms his beast in a way Danny has never experienced in his life. He behaves stupidly because Steve's told him he's gone to spend the next days on a freaking ship somewhere at sea.

But Danny doesn't believe a word Steve has dished him out. He still feels the ugly hurt nudging at his heart. Nothing makes sense. Danny wedges his hands under his armpits, to hold on to something.

Steve craves distance and Danny can't handle the pain that attacks him and his wolf. He must temper his desire to care for Steve, to want to feed him, to make sure he sleeps enough. Danny would want to be constantly around him just to make sure Steve's doing fine. And maybe also because Danny would want to check up on who wants to meet with Steve and with whom Steve shares his time.

And there he goes again, thinking nothing but about Steve. He's being so stupid. Danny stuffs his hands deeper under his armpits, his biceps bulge.

His wolf growls and grinds his teeth. An unknown ache ripples through Danny's body.

Steve tries to push him away, constantly, he holds him at an arm's length. Danny's Alpha wolf is demanding, on edge with a nervous buzz humming under his fur. Danny has sensed a strange shift, swimming behind Steve's eyes this afternoon. Something is off. Maybe Steve is sick and doesn't want to burden him with his problems.

Danny slings his arms tighter around his chest. He fills his lungs with air.

Steve's a badass SEAL and Danny knows he can take care of himself. Nevertheless, Danny can't fight the urge to listen into the night. He might catch a sound that belongs to Steve because Steve hides something. Danny wished to know that he has earned Steve's trust well enough to be entrusted with what's going on. Danny wanted to be in the loop so he could support Steve with whatever burdens him that much.

The fur of his Alpha bristles when he senses the familiar charged air of a full moon's night. 

Danny's heightened hearing senses filter out every other noise. He worms his way through the sound of flying insects and the silent sonar from all the bats. He drowns out the cacophony of different calls from all the nocturnal animals, the driving cars and the people on the sideways. Danny's highly specialized ear canal checks the beaches and makes it to the McGarrett's house only to end up hearing – nothing.

Just like every other full moon, Danny can't locate the comforting thudding of Steve's heart. 

Steve's body shows all the serious signs of a man in horrible distress. Danny's inner alarm has gone off weeks ago. He has no clue where Steve always disappears when the full moon closes in. He doesn't have reserve drills every freaking month. Danny is sure of that. Steve has secrets, classified, shitty secrets, and Danny goes ballistic over the lack of information.

Additional to this unusual situation, Steve tries to avoid the wolf topic on all fronts. If Danny asks anything, in particular, Steve only answers monosyllabic, dodging the question like a hostile bullet. His behavior has made Danny only more suspicious. He knows that there's something about to go horribly wrong at one point.

Steve doesn't immerse in discussions with Danny about werewolf topics. They don't even have scenting rituals. The common Alpha stuff that is a part of their lives, like the need for a lot of body contact, for rubbing hands over each other's backs. And there's the sniffing and growling stuff and the fact that Steve never acts fucking normal around Danny. Normal in a way his Alpha wolf would demand to act. 

They are wolves for fuck's sake. Wolves need pack and Alphas crave as much body contact and touch as any other wolf. Danny has no idea from where Steve gets his fair number of back rubs and tight hugs and all the soothing scenting.

Danny almost folds into himself imagining how immensely touch-starved Steve must be. The terrible emotion cuts into Danny's wolf burning like fire. That's how the Alpha world tics. It's unthinkable how Steve's wolf has survived with this kind of neglect. Danny fears to discover that Steve might reject his wolf. That would be the worst fucked up situation Danny has ever heard off. He has only witnessed this once and death has been the only logical outcome.

Alphas love to show off their powers in an annoying way. Danny has even hoped that one day that he and Steve would chase through the dense Hawaiian jungle just for fun, getting high on their Alpha pheromones, having fun and howling at the moon together. That's what wolves do during the full moon. They unleash their primal side, seduced by the impressive power of the full moon. It's a rite and their wolves need this to stay sane.

And then there's the carnal desire Alpha wolves are famous for. 

The image of Steve fucking a beta or even worse, an omega, tears an angry grunt from Danny's throat. His wolf instantly flashes his fangs. Danny knocks his head against the wall just to gain back control. Jesus fuck.

Alphas need pack feelings. Joy and exuberance balance their nature to juggle with being human and beast. Danny wishes nothing but to wander with Steve on silent paws through thicket together, even to get tangled up in a wrestling match what's common among high ranked wolves.

Steve's so fucked up he can't even. No Alpha wolf can stand such isolation for too long without losing control.

Steve must be in pain, or maybe he's involved in some secret military experiment. Steve hasn't enough faith in Danny that he might understand. Steve doesn't let him be a part of his life – neither his human life nor his wolf life

The vice grip of too many sorrows clenches down on Danny's heart.

His fist collides with the wall and the aggressive snarl ends in a wrecked howl. The shift flickers over Danny's face before he manages to force it back. Not yet.

However, Danny spends a lot of human time with Steve. They drink beers. They hang out at the beach and chill on Steve's comfortable couch after a draining case and an extra exhausting day. Danny can't get to the bottom of the question of why Steve avoids with all costs to meet him in his wolf form.

As young, stupid and reckless teenager Alphas, Danny's' friends have held shifting competitions. Who was the fastest in their shifting? Or who would be able to perform it in such slow-motion that it would turn into an ugly monster movie? That has always been fun. Danny is sure Steve had done just the same stupid shit.

But Danny would also want to see Steve shift because of his looks. Steve is a sight to behold, just stunning handsomeness and his wolf… god, Steve's wolf must be so wild and so beautiful. 

Danny would want to know how his black wolf behaved around Steve's feral side out in nature where they could be wild. Alphas are always in control. Their feral side is tied down in society and there must be a time where their beasts just could break free and act on their true nature.

His wolf behaves already super uncommon around Steve, meaning Danny always wants to be near Steve. They are both Alphas and that's something that makes Danny's world tilt sideways.

And that's another thing Danny should be very concerned about. Two Alphas normally don't want to spend the full moon together. Normally, they are crazed out with arousal and fuck their need into a willing beta or an unbonded omega to hire. Whatever works, to each their own. 

But all Danny's wolf could think of is Steve. He is dying to see Steve fully shifted, eyes bleeding red, and his fur covered in glorious moonlight. Just for Danny's eyes to see.

Why does he always end up thinking only about Steve and Steve's wolf and – _shit_. Danny groans and hides his face in his hands. He's hard. His erection is pressed against the plane of his abs, throbbing. The imagination of how breathtakingly beautiful Steve's Alpha wolf and his agile body could be is always such a turn on.

Danny wants to get lost in this elusive Alpha stare Steve has mastered to perfection as a human. And he wants to mount him… own him… mark him. Ah, sweet fuck. Not again.

Danny's cock throbs in his briefs. Goddamnit. There's something terribly wrong with him. His instincts have never been so wrong-sided. For a long time already, Danny gets pulled in only one direction – Steve's.

And Steve's a freaking Alpha. 

In all his time as Steve's partner, this crazy Navy SEAL has never flashed his red eyes at him once. _Not fucking once_. Not even when Steve has been boiling with rage. And Danny knows very well that Alphas love to make it clear who's in charge.

Danny hasn't shifted yet and his wolf slinks nervously between the walls of his soul. His hackles are raised, and his ongoing growling gets Danny's body as tense as a strained bow. The night is still young. Danny has to wait until it's past midnight before the quiet gives him the space to shift, undisturbed. He can hardly wait for the run through the underwood of the huge forest in the dark. The energy swirls in his body with a nervousness, keeping him on his toes.

Danny needs desperately to blow off steam.

The hitch in Steve's pulse has left Danny with a chill in his bones. And Danny never feels cold but since he has sensed this odd rhythm in Steve's heartbeat, he knows what it means to have clammy skin.

He stands in the middle of his shoebox-sized apartment, willing his whole focus on Steve but he can't find him, not even his scent lingers in the air.

So far, Danny has enough self-control not to burst out the door, shifting on the go with his clothes tearing to pieces while he races over to Steve's house. The need to fill his wolf's nose with an intense load of Steve's scent is burning in his gut. He wants to hunt Steve down by his scent until he could make sure Steve's okay. 

Full moons drive werewolves crazy. Danny knows that and that's why he stays put. But the air is charged with foreboding. The density makes Danny angry and he catches himself a few times with his claws popping ready tear through the wall.

Steve's disappearing like clockwork every full moon makes Danny's hair at his neck stand up. Omegas have cycles but they aren't that regular, not like the female period of human women. To where does Steve disappear?

Does he have an omega he fucks during the full moon? An omega with a mad, crazy heat-cycle? Jesus fuck! An omega who's important to him? Is Steve bonded?

This shocking realization makes Danny lose his footing for a second. His wolf instantly reacts to this potential threat. And the possessive side of his Alpha paints Danny's vision red. His wild beast roars, boiling with rage and wants to bite his way free. Danny groans under the enormous strain to hold his wild wolf back.

The loud knock on the door makes Danny almost jump out of his skin. He hasn't heard a single sound.

_Fuck_.

Danny hasn't also scented any unfamiliar smell.

_Double fuck_.

Because those two things attack him now as if he's been hit over the head with a baseball bat. Danny's ears ring from the sudden, loud thudding of another heartbeat. And his wolf frantically sniffs the air as if an odor-bomb as gone off right in his face.

_God-fucking-damnit_.

For a second, Danny's wolf breaks free with such a rush he hears his bones crack. His fangs shoot through his gum, and his claws elongate with ease. Danny almost crashes face-first through the door. A wild wave of rage whips through his body. His mind is dazed with Alpha power. The roaring in his throat is loud and dangerous. Danny's wolf has sensed another Alpha on the other side of the door. The prominent Alpha stench gets smeared up his nose.

Danny's beast feels threaten in his territory.

Only Alpha wolves are that stealthy to sneak up to another Alpha's door without a single sound. Danny has never ever witnessed such a thing. No one as ever sneaked up on his wolf like this. 

_What the ever-loving fuck is going on?_

Danny steels himself. It's a dangerous move to open that door. His inner beast is strong tonight. Danny yanks the door open, eyes already blazing red. He is prepared to snap at everyone who has the nerve to do as much as twitch.

Danny prepares himself to jump the other wolf, fangs wide open, ready to bite down. He stares at the most unexpected face while the door crashes into the wall, creating an echo in his head from the loud bang.

"_Mamo_? Mamo! _What the hell_? Have you lost your mind to knock at another Alpha's door on a full moon? I have almost attacked you!" Danny all but shouts, still dizzy from all the blood that gets pumped through his muscles. 

"Get your wolf under control." Mamo states with an unclouded calmness. 

This Hawaiian fellow has some guts. Holy shit. Who the hell does this old fart think he is? Danny seethes with anger.

"What did you just say to me, old man? You don't get to make demands, Mamo." Danny's warning growl rumbles through his throat. "You've chosen the wrong moment to appear on my doorstep. Jesus, I've almost jumped your throat." Danny snarls. He has met Mamo once, but his wolf has never smelled anything similar.

The scent this Hawaiian native emanates is uncharacteristically soothing and Danny gets even angrier. That smell is completely unknown to him. It is kind of threatening because this stupid smell lulls him in and he hates it instantly. That's a mean trick or some other crazy shit.

Danny's wolf is ten times pissed. Danny doesn't want to deal either with a strange smell and he doesn't want to have a chat with Mamo on his threshold, when all he wants is to find Steve and to go running through the forest, fully wolfed out.

Mamo needs to leave. Danny's wolf pushes out from under his skin and he wants to attack. Why does Mamo smell like a freaking powerful Alpha? Danny's beta shift looks dark and intimidating.

"Go home, old man, no it's not the best moment to have a chit-chat." His voice is darker, chopped and raw. He bares his fangs. His eyes are as red as hot lava. "What the hell are you doing here?" Danny barks in his best arrogant Alpha manner. "Call yourself lucky I don't chew on your windpipe." He grunts dangerously.

The impressive Hawaiian just stares undisturbed at Danny, standing his ground as solid as a rock. "I said, get your wolf under control." He repeats one more time with the same even voice.

"Excuse me? Or what, huh?" Danny's condescending demeanor is more than offending. He scoffs and clicks with his teeth, a clear warning sign to back the fuck off. "This is my territory. I don't know what you're up to, brah. But it's full moon and for the sake of your life, just shut the hell up, Mamo and go home." Danny barks and lets a low grumble fill his chest again. He's so ready for a good fight. His patience hangs by a threat.

"We need to talk," Mamo states calmly, ignoring Danny's arrogant Alpha fuss and the way saliva drops from his fangs.

"Bad moment, didn't you hear what I've just said?" Danny snarls again, mixed with hissing and snapping. His wolf is so pissed and annoyed. "File a complaint. No talking, Mamo. It's freaking full moon." Danny growls again with a voice as dark as the night.

"We need to talk about Steve." Mamo expresses with a voice as even as a stretched sheet. He hasn't fucking moved an inch.

The primal need to attack and to destroy detonates in Danny's soul. His Alpha bucks and roars. His low, long growl signals danger. No other fucking Alpha has the right to say Steve's name. Danny cares shit if he deals with a serious case of jealousy and an overly possessive Alpha behavior that's normally witnessed when a precious omega is involved.

Danny goes into a full-blown berserk mode under 0.2 seconds.

His beast stomps the pedal on his instincts and before Danny has a chance to call it off his wolf leaps up and, in the air, Danny finishes the shift while jumping this Hawaiian guy. His clothes fall to the ground torn to shreds.

Danny's wolf wants blood for the disrespectful way Mamo makes demands. Danny hasn't lost control over his wolf since he has turned fifteen. 

But Danny gives a shit at the moment. He wants to feel crashing bones under his huge paws.

But instead of finding himself towering over the old man because he knocked him off his feet, Danny has not even a single second to inhale before his back gets slammed painfully hard against the opposite wall of his apartment. The impressive force punches all air from his lungs. He hears his ribs crack while he's still completely wolfed out.

The ungodly strong power is unknown to Danny. It's the fucking force of a damn mountain that keeps him pinned against the wall, his feet dangle in the air while something is choking him. Danny chases the fight, finally getting the chance to have a valve to release his rage and his worries over Steve.

His impressive black wolf pulls up his flews, baring his fangs, groaning darkly. His roar is ear-splitting loud that follows suit, initiating the start to a brutal Alpha fight. Danny's wolf wants to tear flesh from bones. He wants to get covered in blood while his fangs are buried deep in muscles… but Danny's wolf has not a single chance against that steely grip. He can't even harm his opponent's skin.

Danny stops when the red fog behind his eyes clears off.

Danny actually freezes. He is still held up in the air as if he's a useless toy. He's a fucking impressive Alpha beast, completely shifted but _that thing_ that presses him with ease against the wall just stares back at him.

Danny shifts back, fast and efficient with his eyes still glowing red. He can't believe what he's seeing.

A damn cougar with pitch-black eyes watches him with interest. A flicker passes over the animal's face and Danny gasps when he gazes at a nasty beast, in what seems some sort of a wolf-form with purple eyes and grey fur. And again, there's a twitch and a jerk with the head and Danny looks at a sea eagle with yellow eyes, staring him down. The piercing screech from the bird's beak almost splits his skull in half. He can't suppress the shiver that races through his naked body.

Danny is a fucking Alpha and so far, nothing has ever scared him enough to give him the fucking creeps. _What the fuck_? And he gets still pressed up against the wall.

As cool as a cucumber Mamo emerges from underneath the sea eagle until he's fully shifted back into his human form.

Danny is rendered speechless. His heart hammers in his chest. And again, what the ever-loving fuck.

"I told you to get your wolf under control, Daniel," Mamo says in a soft voice.

"What the hell, Mamo? What are you?" Danny grinds out still in a one-handed chokehold. Holy fuck, Mamo is in his human form and holds him still high up in the air as if Danny weighs nothing. "What the fuck, Mamo?" Danny rasps, seriously impressed.

"Can we talk about Steve now, or do you want to wrestle a bit more, Detective Danny Williams? And don't you go apeshit again over me spelling Steve's name. It just proves what I've known already for a long time." 

Danny just stares at Mamo, trying to decipher what he has witnessed.

"Do you have your wolf under control?" Mamo askes again. And nothing shows the strain of holding up a normal man, nude and heavy with muscle mass. 

Danny keeps staring. He forgets to nod but Mamo must have sensed his peace offering because he just let go. Danny hits the floor hard, too baffled to react. He stumbles a bit until he gets his footing back. He's out of breath and needs to cough a few times before he checks up on his body.

Danny's so thunderstruck he doesn't even realize he's buck ass naked. "You broke a few of my ribs, Jesus." He says astonished. The pain is sharp, and the healing process has already started.

"You're already healing. Stop complaining. You're naked by the way and I'd like to have a cup of coffee." Mamo nods sharply before he lets his gaze wander all over Danny's private stuff.

To his astonishment Danny obeys. He grabs his sweatpants from the bathroom and pulls them over his hip to cover his sex but decides against a shirt. He's still so hot after his wild and uncontrolled outburst. His wolf is on guard and never leaves Mamo out of sight.

"You haven't answered my question, Mamo. What are you?" Danny darts him a sharp look over his shoulder before he grabs the can with the ground coffee and prepares the coffee machine.

Mamo remains silent and only jerks his head to ask nonverbally if he may sit down on Danny's bed. It's not only politeness why Mamo asks. He's also going to leave a strong scent mark on Danny's intimate place where his wolf sleeps.

Danny feels oddly at peace, knowing Mamo's scent will be all over his bed. He shakes his head to get rid of the cobwebs that have momentarily settled in the middle of his brain function. His wolf flops down to lie on the floor of his soul, still watching Mamo's every step. But his beast doesn't snap or growl, and Danny nods a 'yes'.

"I don't have another chair and no table and no couch. Yes, you may sit on my bed."

"I'll talk to you when my coffee is ready. I want to see your eyes while I tell you what needs to be revealed." Mamo crosses his arms in front of his chest and goes still.

Danny handles the coffee making in a comfortable peace but the unanswered riddle lets him finish each step super-fast.

"Black, no milk, no sugar." Mamo throws in between and Danny shoves the cup with the steaming hot brew in Mamo's outstretched hands.

"Sit down, Danny."

Danny pulls an unpacked box closer and lowers his butt carefully, sitting opposite Mamo. They eye each other with respect. Danny's wolf is relaxed, licking his paws.

Mamo inhales and takes a swig from the hot coffee. He meets Danny's blue eyes head-on, stares through him, at him, filling him up with his eyes and Danny stops drinking his coffee. Wow.

"I'm many things, Danny. Our breed is as old as mankind. There are only a few of us left. We're rare and scattered all over the world."

"Could you have shifted into a shark, too?" Danny's curiosity gets the better of him and he needs to get his equilibrium back. "Consider we're in Hawaii and all." Danny glares at him. 

Mamo chuckles and with a smirk his sips at his cup. "That wouldn't be wise onshore, would it?" 

Danny curses and blushes like a schoolboy who answered an easy math problem wrong. He hides behind his coffee. It's still a lot to digest even though Danny's werewolf world contains a lot of knowledge about beasts and humans. 

"I know you're worried about Steve." Mamo continues.

Danny makes a non-committal sound. He's not so sure how much he wants to reveal to Mamo. He doesn't know him well. Danny has no intention to go all touchy-feely on him by telling him what Steve really means to him. He doesn't even allow himself to ponder about that topic. Danny knows he's really fucked in the head for falling so hard for another Alpha. That's some real therapy material he's harboring in his mind.

Danny's wolf awakes fast and watches Mamo with a steely concentration, red eyes observing dangerously. "You're a rare kind, Mamo. I haven't even been aware that multi-shifters still exist. Legend tells that there were a few of your breed but all have been extinct long ago. You've just exposed your secret to me. Aren't you afraid I'm going to report you? Reveal your secret? I can't really see what's your point." Danny challenges.

And his stupid, proud Alpha wolf need to show that he has balls. His beast stands up and prances around in his soul, giving off all the vibes that he fucking owns the place. Danny's eyes glow red and the growl oozes from his throat into the tiny space of his small, sticky apartment. Mamo doesn't even twitch and Danny's wolf keeps provoking.

That's why he adds a low grumble to his words. "Are you here to pick a damn fight with me? Is that what this shit is all about? An Alpha fight? Ancient rite shit because I know your secret now? Do you even care for Steve? Is this a fucking test? Huh?" Danny's voice grows louder until he snaps his fangs and shouts loud right in Mamo's face. "If you want to pick a fight, you're at the right place. And eat this, old man, I face any of the twenty-seven animals you hide in there at any time of the day." Danny pants.

Mamo's elevated eye-brows let Danny set his jaw but he keeps snarling. "What's that got to do with me or with Steve? Why would you want me to know that you're a freaking multi-shifter? Now would be a good time to spit it out why you show up on my doorstep at a freaking full moon. I don't even know you, so what the hell, Mamo?"

Ah, god, it feels good to show off some of his Alpha powers. Danny's mind is troubled and Steve's not in a good place and now Mamo-freaking-multi-shifter sits on his bed, his judging look is almost tender. Danny's about to go off like a crazy Alpha testosterone bomb.

Mamo hums low in his throat and Danny just stays put. His wolf doesn't even move a claw. What the hell is going on? "You're a good detective, Danny. Tell me what you've noticed in Steve's behavior."

Danny's instincts fire again on all cylinders. The tiny tension in Mamo's voice makes him shoot up from his box.

He jams the coffee cup in the sink and swirls around. "Is Steve in danger? Is that's why you're here? Tell me." His wolf is back, pacing nervously and highly agitated in the large space of his soul. "ANSWER ME! IS STEVE IN DANGER!" Danny roars with mighty force. And the fog clouds his mind again, hindering him of clear thinking. His wolf's about to take over again.

Danny's heart slams against his ribcage, fear dusts his thoughts and the one word – the one damn word – Danny has never allowed to even form in his mind because of the obvious Alpha/Alpha dilemma he and Steve have, emerges from his wolf's heart – _mate_.

His wolf howls in his soul, staring out of Danny's human eyes. His beast smells the tension in the air. Danny freezes and waits for Mamo's answer. "Is he?" He whispers on a whine.

"Yes," Mamo answers tersely. "We need to talk, Danny. Tell me first what have you noticed. _And get that wolf of yours under control, Danny_. I mean it! We need to talk!" Mamo doesn't look up but his voice has changed, steely like an iron fist it grabs Danny by his wolf's neck.

Fur, the old man's hand grabs _fucking fur_! Danny's is rooted to the spot, staring with crazy eyes at Mamo. He can't breathe.

Sweet mother of all fucks.

No one has ever reached through Danny's human barrier right into his soul. Mamo holds on to his un-shifted beast that crouches down like a submissive omega. Jesus fuck. Danny's mind reels. What kind of an ancient creature is Mamo?

Danny freaks out completely.

He's frightened and the extremely strange feeling of someone piercing his flesh without hurting him to invade his soul, makes him want to scream on the top of his lungs. And Danny's ear-splitting yell fills his apartment and lets the glass of the windows vibrate.

He shifts in a split second. His wolf wants to attack something. The fear of Steve in danger paints his vision red. He wants to tear something, _someone_, to pieces for making him feel an uncontrollable wave of anxiety of such rawness Danny has no name for. He bares his fangs. He snarls menacingly and his laser-eyes only stare at Mamo who grabs him by the neck like a wet kitten.

His wolfs instincts chants over and over again… _mate-danger-needs saving, mate-danger-needs saving_.

It's an instinct born from a bond that hasn't been consumed yet but it's meant to be for the longest amount of time. Soulmates are forged in the eternal flames of the heart of the earth. Those sparks get transported to the surface by pure pressure from grinding, liquid, blazing hot stone – molten lava. Danny and Steve carry the same spark in their souls and their wolves know. The humans don't hear that call anymore and they have long forgotten about this age-old tradition.

But Danny's wolf remembers and he goes all berserk in Mamo's grip. He fights with a power born from the desperate need to save his mate. Danny's wolf fills his whole soul and he's ready to kill to get past Mamo.

But then the strangest thing happens.

Danny's primal instincts are full-on and his human conscious has shrunk to a minimum. The demanding, yet soothing howl confuses him at first. His wolf stops struggling as if someone pulled the plug. He wails and goes stock-still, dangles motionless in Mamo's grip. His wolf has never heard such a growl. A pair of eyes, purple, glistening, filled with _comfort_ levels with Danny's glowing red eyes.

The other wolf is a beast three times as big as Danny's. His silver-grey fur is iridescent and thick. With the utmost care he puts Danny down and he waits. A low rumble fills the beast's chest and then… then it licks over Danny's muzzle, licks his ears and… keeps the soft growls at a low level and Danny's wolf crawls closer and…

…and his wolf calms down and his breathing evens out and he almost gets drunk on the incredible, delightful and sweet smell that fills his apartment. Danny wants to roll around in this unknown, yet so incredible tender scent.

The minutes tick by. Mamo has shifted back and waits with the patience of an old soul until Danny is ready to sit up.

Danny's wolf is as calm as a sleeping baby, withdrawn back into his soul. Danny's skin covers a sheen of sweat. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, eyes flickering over to where Mamo watches him with a reverent calmness. Danny has to reign in the overriding desire to scoot over to lay down by Mamo's feet.

He's again naked and ruined another pair of sweatpants. What a night. He walks on wobbly legs to the bathroom and pulls a pair of used briefs over his ass. He hurries back to sit down again.

Danny's breath hitches and he tries to form the question but he only looks up. His body arches into the odd comfort that oozes from Mamo's presents. "What – " he clears his throat, twice, "what was that? What just happened? I don't understand."

"I'm your Alpha, Danny. I'm the Alpha of all Alphas in the world and I reveal my true nature if needed. This goes also for my true Alpha scent. I've told you, I'm many things. I needed to calm you down. You're no good for Steve when you're crazy and blinded with worries. We need to talk first, Danny. I've told you before this is important. Are you ready to listen now?" Mamo asks. His eyes roam over Danny.

Danny has a hard time to really accept that what he's scenting in the air is just pure… love. He's moved and the mix of his fear what is happening to Steve and the knowledge that he has an Alpha gets him over-emotional.

He swallows several times and bobs his head. "Yes, I'm ready to listen." He can't look at Mamo.

"At least you've got a taste what an omega feels when it scents his Alpha." Mamo has the nerve to chuckle.

"I hope you don't mind but I can't laugh right now. It's a lot to take in. I still can't believe what you are. And Steve, tell me why I can't go looking for Steve. I'm his work partner. He's my best friend. We have always each other's back. Why do I have to wait?" Danny demands to know, still sitting on the floor and flapping his hand through the air.

Mamo turns the coffee cup in his hands. "I risk a lot by showing you my secret. I know I can trust you. I see it in your soul, that special light – it's just there. I belong to an ancient circle of magicians who serve the forces of nature, Danny. There's a balance we guard, and we maintain the balance." Mamo darts him a quick look but Danny only listens with a high concentration. "Multi-shifters are a part of this balance. We protect them with all we've got. That's why I'm here with you. You can't just run off to look for Steve because you don't know anything. You only know what's really going on because I'm about to tell you. And there are a few things you need to mind. You have to follow the rules, the laws of nature, Danny. That's extremely important. If you just ran off to Steve it could end in a nightmare of pain. So, first, tell me, what have you noticed about Steve?"

Mamo puts the coffee cup on the floor and folds his hands together, waiting for Danny to start talking.

Danny's uneasiness creeps up on him again. His wolf stirs to life. It costs him a great deal to sit still and to answer Mamo's question. Steve's somewhere out there, struggling and he can't wait to burst out the door to go looking for him. He scrubs both hands over his face and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, Mamo, besides that he's more reckless on the job then ever he's lost a lot of weight. Steve looks like a starving man, gaunt body. He seems totally exhausted. He disappears every full moon as if he follows a rhythm. I thought he might have an omega he's seeing with a crazy heat cycle. But now – Jesus, I had just this intense feeling of him being my..." Danny stops talking and presses his fist against his closed lips. 

He scrunches up his face until it's all wrinkly. It's _a lot_ to take in. "I've never seen him shift, and I haven't seen his Alpha eyes. His heartbeat changes once every month and there's a second smell under his normal Alpha smell. I, uhm, this might sound stupid, but I thought I've smelled only once… I could be wrong but… I've smelled an omega where there should only be an Alpha. This happened only once, in the very beginning."

Danny has never told this to anyone. His Alpha is very possessive just as any normal Alpha would be. He knows that he's also fiercely jealous and Danny has tried to convince himself that he's hallucinating. He would be kicked behind closed doors if he admitted that he's gone all wild over another Alpha. That's not common and that shouldn't happen.

"And his Alpha doesn't smell like any other Alpha. Something lingers behind this smell he emanates. It's… I can't put my finger on it but I always keep stopping there, trying to figure out what's different about Steve. I can't, although I have my theory but it's too wild… but you've shown me things I've never thought would be possible, Mamo and I believe, there's more to Steve than he's willing to show. Not even to me."

Danny keeps his head down. His wolf whines softly. The ache has never left his chest since Danny has thought he has got his first nose full of his mate only to lose him totally. Danny has never again scented that special, intriguing and lovely scent Steve has given off in his dad's garage the first time they have run into each other. Steve doesn't know that Danny has immediately scented his pheromones that day when he was so churned up about coming home and finding the toolbox from his father.

Danny's still fucking lost because such things couldn't be. Steve can't be an omega and at the same time an Alpha. Danny studies Mamo with a new curiosity. 

Mamo only listens. "Tell me why you wanted to jump my throat a moment ago. What did you feel? Why did you freak out?" Mamo's eyes are black and there's a wide expanse in those eyes. Danny's afraid he might get lost like in space when he locks eyes with this impressive Hawaiian guy one moment too long.

Danny's blush floods his skin like outpour. He can't actually say it out loud, can he? He has never heard of such a thing that one Alpha is the mate of the other. That's just downright weird and freaking scary.

But Mamo beats him to it.

Without warning, he just states as a matter of fact. "You're in love with Steve Danny and you've smelled your mate on him. That's why you went all bananas a moment ago. Your wolf wants to find his mate. Am I right?" And Mamo growls and Danny can't even get up. His wolf obeys his Alpha and Mamo just pins him down, not letting him stand up. Danny's human side is off-line and his primal part of his personality his prominent and ruling at the moment.

Mamo's intimidating Alpha power makes him boneless and spineless and he melts to goo just because his Alpha says so.

"Am I right, Danny? Is Steve your mate?"

Danny chokes on air. His wolf howls low, filled with need and a loss that hurts down to his bones. "Yes, he's my mate." He answers with a shy voice. It's too big of a secret to say it out loud. He waits a moment before he asks. "Is Steve also an omega?"

"Yes, that he is," Mamo answers with a worried voice. "And that's why I'm here. Steve's omega is… is in a bad place, Danny. I don't know how this will affect Steve's body. This has never happened in my knowledge what happens with Steve. I have never seen such denial. Steve must be in terrible pain. He completely and utterly rejects his given natal present from Mother nature." 

Mamo remains silent for the longest time and Danny waits with a racing heart.

"You can't fight against _honua makuahine_ without losing. As a human, you are not allowed to question the big forces and the laws of Nature. Steve's in great danger, Danny. His omega is weak, so weak."

Danny shoots up from the floor. "What do you mean? What terrible pain? How weak? I need to go, Mamo. You can't hold me back. Please don't hold me back. Please… he's my mate. Let me go. Let me save him, Alpha, please." Danny whispers helplessly because Mamo's dark growl holds him in place.

"You can't just run off and save him, Danny. I've told you there are rules and the big forces have laws. You can't just overrule them." Mamo takes off a little leather pouch from around his neck. "Steve suffers from the rare Omega Denial Syndrome. He tries to get rid of it. I don't know how he does it but it will end badly for both his wolves."

Danny stands and wipes with the back of his hand over his eyes. "Why? Why can't I save him?" he shouts desperately. His words are followed by a desperate yipping.

"Listen, Danny. Steve has been born with a seldom soul that keeps two wolves. And omega and an Alpha. Every full moon he turns into an omega without any chance to go against his nature. He can't fight it. Nature is too strong. I know that he's in pain because his omega yearns to find his mate. But no one knows Steve's an omega, therefore, he never can find his mate because in society Steve's a strong-minded, intimidating Alpha."

Danny stands in the middle of his apartment, motionless, filled with terror about the things Mamo explains. There's a chance he might lose Steve – he might lose his mate. Danny can't even calm his wolf that shivers uncontrollably with fear, curled into a ball of fur as if someone has beaten the life out of him. There's not enough air in Danny's lungs and everything burns.

Mamo stands up. "It's a gift of nature and one has to embrace it so their mate can find them. Steve has never embraced his twin soul. He has never wanted it. He's wanted to get rid of it with a steely determination since he has experienced his first heat cycle. He hunts his omega like a killer. He's suffering for years now. He hides in the Hawaiian jungle to get through his heat. My betas protect him. I'm his guard, Danny. I watch over him. I have been there from the moment he has been born. But my hands are tied. I can't make him want his birth gift."

Mamo hands Danny the leather pouch. It's quite heavy. Danny reaches for it with shaky hands. Mamo's eyes are purple, piercing into his skull and again this unfamiliar, scary feeling takes over Danny's body. Mamo strokes his wolf in his soul and gets him to calm down and makes him stop shaking. Danny's legs are so unsteady he sinks down to the floor. Mamo crouches down in front of him.

"What's in that leader pouch," Danny asks huskily.

"Medical herbs strengthened with magic. You start taking a dash every day. You chew on it and swallow everything. It gets you wolf sterile for a longer period of time." Mamo waits and watches Danny closely.

"Excuse me?" Danny exclaims in shock. "Don't fuck with me, Mamo. Why would I need this?"

"Think, Danny. If everything turns out the way we both hope, when Steve finally comes to his senses and reaches out to you, you'll end up where you're meant to be." Mamo explains wisely.

Danny doesn't still understand and he shakes his head in total bewilderment. He just stares wide-eyed at Mamo. "Can you elaborate a bit more? I don't follow." He begs and wiggles the leather pouch in front of Mamo's face.

Mamo heaves a sigh and a tiny smile tugs at his lips. "Your Alpha wolf wants to claim his willing mate at one point. You're going to bond with Steve's omega, Danny."

"Yeah?" Danny swallows, it's a fuck-ton of news he can't just wrap his head around. "We haven't even hold hands until now, big wise, ol' man. I can't really wander off in my head to the point where I… you know, where my wolf…" Danny stops and dips his chin. Holy shit.

"Your wolf wants to knot Steve at one point, Danny. Your wolf wants to breed his precious omega. I smell your arousal you keep under lock for Steve from a mile away. It's not that hard to say it out loud." Mamo smiles now, seemingly enjoying to see Danny having difficulties to talk about it. "These herbs will enrich your Alpha sperm with healing powers – to save Steve's omega. And while you at it… don't make that face, Danny, we have to talk about this… and while you're at it you can't fill up your mate with a litter of pups the first time you knot him. That would be too much, even for Steve."

Danny weakly sinks back and braces his body with his hands on the floor. "I can get Steve pregnant?" He all but croaks before his voice dies in his throat.

And there's another motion roaring to life with thunderous power. The electric shock chases through his body. The pride makes his spine go rigid. The pride of being able to fill his pretty omega with his strong Alpha sperm to breed him knocks the wind out of him. Danny starts to growl, eyes flickering like ember and his cock swells to full hardness.

Mamo's eyes are bright purple, glistening like far-away stars. His voice is rough. "I guess, I don't need to explain to you how this works with the bees and the flowers? Don't I? Of course, you can breed your omega, Danny. Steve's omega is just as prepared to conceive pups like every other omega. Yes, you can get him pregnant."

The air is charged with something thick and ancient. Mamo waits and Danny forces his proud wolf to back off. Their eyes are locked and Danny sees how Mamo reads every little detail right off his face. They're both Alphas. Mamo understands.

Mamo grants him the time to catch his breath. "Give me… just give me a second here, okay? God-fucking-damnit." Danny checks on his wolf but his sweet, strong beast stretches and prances, his balls already thick and ready, sniffing the air as if his omega is already in reach. "God-fucking-damnit," Danny repeats just because he can.

That is one hell of an evening.

"How am I going to get Steve to want me? To reach out for me? I can't think. I draw a blank, Mamo." Danny exhales. "Do you have a plan for that, too?" He turns his head and watches how Mamo gets up.

"Your wolf knows what has to be done. You can't force Steve to do anything. I hope, I just hope he realizes the shift in your energy. His Alpha will sense it. His omega will hopefully reach out to you. Give him time. _You can't save him unless he reaches out to you_. Do you get that, Danny? That's essential. That's the most important thing. You don't force him to do anything. And don't even dare to drop a hint. You don't mess with the law of the forces. Steve's doing this already and if you want to save him, you let your wolf take over. Got that?" Mamo towers over him, looking down on him, again with his eyes glowing purple.

Danny just nods, his wolf obeys and sits back on his hind legs, devotion rolling through its body. "I understand. I won't get Steve into any danger. I do as you say, Alpha." Danny needs to address Mamo as his leader. As Mamo just said, his wolf is in charge now. And Mamo is Danny's Alpha.

"_Hiki no ia_ – may it be." Mamo whispers. 

The leather pouch is suddenly hot in Danny's grip and an electric wave shoots through his body. He jerks up and watches Mamo walk over to the door. "Where you're going?" He calls after him.

"My task is done, Danny. Your wolf is in charge now. Take the first dash of herbs after I've left. Listen to your wolf." Mamo flashes him again his wonderful Alpha eyes. "_Pōmakai'i_ – be blessed, Danny. May your journey be successful."

Danny looks at the closed door after Mamo has left. He gazes at the leather pouch and takes the herbs that taste surprisingly sweet. 

He falls asleep on the floor with his wolf rolled up into a fury ball of calmness. Danny faintly catches the thought that this is still Mamo's doing. He wouldn't have thought of sleep for a single second.

Danny jolts awake to the first shy rays of sunshine, still lying on the dirty floor in his tiny apartment. The world has shifted and he gets the feeling to dangle feet first from the other side of the earth. His wolfs stretches and emanates strength and determination. Danny has never seen his wolf with such shiny fur. 

His wolf needs to run. Danny's mind harbors only one thought. He wants to see Steve but he has to be patient. But before he's driving to the office, he needs to let off steam. He has no idea how is going to react when he faces Steve after his so-called reserve drills after what he knows, after what his wolf may finally feel. 

His beast is loaded with an energy unknown to Danny. His feral side reaches tentacle-like deep into his human mind where his senses get infiltrate with an inner impulse as strong as a tornado. Strength ripples in waves through his chest. 

Danny's wolf runs through thick jungle, unstoppable. The black-furred animal races uphill, ducks under dense scrub, trying to outrun this pounding thought to find his mate. Danny keeps a tight leash on his wolf. He's in control although the wildness gives him a heady rush. He feels how his paws barely touch the ground on his wild hunt. 

According to Mamo Steve is out there somewhere to get through his heat. He leaps up onto a huge stone, covered in moss. The low, long howls echo through the Hawaiian wilderness with the single aim to let his omega know his Alpha senses him, _that his mate is close_. 

The golden morning sun pours its light over the treetops. The air is saturated with the smell of rotten leaves, dew, and fertile soil.

Danny's wolf has sniffed his omega once and his mate's scent is imprinted in his brain. With a graceful motion, he holds ins muzzle into the wind to snuffle. He knows now what he's looking for and he's gonna find it.

Tiny, invisible molecules are dancing in the air, carried over miles for months. Steve's omega scent lingers between trees and bushes of the ridge where Danny's wolf catches them when the first dazzling light from the rising sun creeps through the thick sea of green.

The moment those tiny scent traces hit his wolf's olfactory organ Danny let the leash snap to set his wolf loose.

Possessiveness takes over like an earthquake. Quick, ruthless, raw.

The hoarse growls are threatening, brutal in their forces. His Alpha digs deep and his mating call thunders through the forest like a tidal wave, carrying a clear message for any Alpha wolf far and wide – _mine_.

_Mine_.

_Mine_.

_Mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

It's the understatement of the year to say Danny has no difficulties to pick up where he's left off on Sunday afternoon after he has watched how Steve has walked out of the office, leaving for his reserve drills.

Danny's wolf wants to run. Every night he overrules his human form and Danny ends up racing through the jungle. His wolf constantly presses against his skull, demanding attention. The shift tickles in Danny's blood whenever he has ordered his wolf to back off after another long run under the open sky during another balmy night.

Mamo's visit is carved in Danny's brain like a laser cut. The magical herbs reform something in his body, for the better. Danny's body feels different. His wolf is wilder, rougher, always on edge. He challenges Danny often during the day. The primal genetic signature of his beast starts to bleed into his veins, messing with his control. Red sparks dance before his eyes from time to time. Danny has accidentally broken already three mugs, crushing it between his tightening fingers whenever Kono or Chin spell his mate's name. 

He doesn't even want to know what is going on in Kono's and Chin's mind. Their well-measured looks tell a story of their own. 

Kono and Chin are both dedicated, strong beta wolves and they smell the change on Danny instantly the moment he steps into the room with the tech table. They're both wise enough to overlook the blue elephant in the room. Werewolves and scent and smelling emotions and all. Kono and Chin dart each other a meaningful gaze before they turn hastily towards whatever makes them look busy.

Danny is a strong, demanding Alpha and he has some issues to keep his red flashing eyes in check. He feels sorry whenever he sees Kono flinch but his mind has thrown a grappling hook on getting through this week fast and buried in work. He can't wait until Steve's back. Danny needs to be buried in work up to his eyeballs. He wants to drown in complicated shit to take his mind off his gnawing worries.

Steve's scent is everywhere, driving his wolf into a mild state of madness. His beast bucks, his chest is filled with longing. Danny wishes to perform a full-body roll on the floor to get covered in Steve's scent. He has no explanation for his wolf's strange behavior. Danny can't stem against this impressive urge to rub his clothes against every furniture, every flat surface to mark himself. He gives in to this need to drench his senses. He works from Steve's office, sitting in his leather swivel chair and gets drunk on his mate's smell. His wolf croons at all the scent marking and whines whenever Danny leaves Steve's office. 

Danny feels jittery, running hotter every day. He has to bite back his warning growls when either Chin or Kono touches Steve's belongings. Not that his desktop or the door handle have ever been important to Danny. But since he has been chewing on Mamo's herbs there's this heat boiling in his blood. His can't fucking stand someone else's scent on Steve's stuff.

Danny hums a mantra in the back of his head. _SteveSteveSteve_. The sound of his name shushes his wolf like a fairy's melody.

The desire awakes on the second day. Like soft waves, it emerges from the tight space of Danny's loins to wrestle its way into his body. The lust burns like a fever. Danny wants to grind down on every fucking thing. He wants to give in to imitate the ancient rhythm of hips thrusting up, fucking his mate's willing body.

The day Danny physically experiences for the first time how his wolf's prick hardens, sheathed in his own cock, is the day when he bangs his head against the nearest wall. _Mamo, you sonofabitch. These damn herbs and their magic, my ass_.

The effect the medical green stuff has on him is way too strong. Mamo wants something for his wolf. His primal side grows fiercer with every hour. Danny curses a blue streak while the sweat runs in a hot trail down his spine. _Mamo you owe me a damn good explanation for this_.

The outcome of such brimming Alpha power, mixed with this amount of pent up sexual tension and the fear for Steve, ends in a merciless workload. Danny faces the week as the temporary head of Five-0 he like an angry rhinoceros bull who can't wait to attack something really fast and really hard.

The raging wildness in Danny's bones makes him unyieldingly strong, and he withstands every weakness. He hardly sleeps. He jerks off countless times and the release never gives him a satisfaction if anything his hunger increases tenfold. His shaft stays hard, thudding with the need for his mate. Danny's tiny apartment reeks of sex and Alpha spunk. Danny growls hoarsely whenever he comes, eyes glowing with heat and hips stuttering while he watches how his load paints the tiles of his shower white.

Whenever Danny finds some rest, his skin burns up and the fever rages havoc in his system. He sleeps with his fangs elongated and his claws clutching the sheets, poking holes in the fabric. Even in his sleep, he shifts into his beta form without remembering it how he has ended half-wolf and half-human. 

Danny hunts through the dark, hidden corners of the thick Hawaiian jungle during the long hours of the night. The typical Hawaiian downpours get his fur dripping wet. Danny follows the stars when the sky clears, showing him the way where to run to scent the air. He feels Steve closer every time. His wolf's long-winded howls get carried through the darkness like quakes through earth and stone, ripping the air apart with the need to reach his omega.

And his wolf has started to mark.

The distinctive scent of his piss makes sure every Alpha gets a clear warning – back off! His omega is weak, Danny has no idea how weak but he won't take any chances. He deploys all his resources to protect Steve. Alpha piss is a red flag and a crystal-clear marker.

Danny hardly realizes what's happening when he shifts back. He wraps his fingers around his ramrod hard cock and jacks off. He grabs on to a tree and fucks relentlessly into his fist. His cock is shooting white strands of powerful, fertile Alpha semen, nurturing the earth, leaving scent marks for his mate. Danny grunts with a sore throat, saliva pooling in his mouth when his back arches and the wave of another orgasm empties his strained balls. 

Danny wears the night like a cloak. His ancient creature is perfectly adapted to his natural habitat. Every night the pull of the power of the moon is clearer. Its pale light caresses his fur and Danny has a vague idea of what is happening in his body. 

His wolf is wilder than ever and he's dangerously strong. The human barrier grows weaker every day.

Danny has to deal with the bone-deep urge to go looking for his omega. But he's not allowed yet to go find Steve.

It is the hardest test and the most painful task because he knows Steve's not okay. His precious omega is in agony and the pain being separated rips years off his life. Danny chases every tiny atom that belongs to Steve's omega scent that lingers out in the woods. He would never overstep Mamo's strong advice and the line he has drawn for him. He would never in a million years put his omega's life in danger. 

But he can't fight his gut-wrenching urge to want to mount and to own his omega. Whenever Danny closes his eyes, he imagines how his strong Alpha prick glides into tight heat, parts his omega's slick hole to fuck his mate, giving him what he needs. Danny even hears Steve's choked omega whines and Danny roars his loss into the night against the moon.

Steve, his precious, hurt omega. His mate. Danny's wolf howls longingly against the frame of his soul after he has shifted back.

Danny's grip on his lust is the biggest challenge. His tight hold slips on his growing want. His skin is on fire at most times and at certain moments he can't think clearly. He suspects Mamo hasn't told him all about the side effects of the green stuff he has handed him in that leather pouch. It seems to work like a sexual stimulation or even worse.

Danny's fucking horny twenty-four-seven. The carnal blazes between his legs in wolf form and also in his human shape. It gets worse. Danny's hard as steel most of the time with a force, raving behind his eyes and in his crotch. He barely stands clothes on his skin and he runs hot like a volcano.

Danny wants to grind down on everything that smells faintly of Steve. The angry need to mark his property grows stronger with every passing day. He curses under his breath when his wolf signals he wants to hump Steve's couch in the office. And Danny practically storms out of Steve's office the first time he feels the nagging desire of his wolf to piss-mark every corner of Steve's territory. Pissing at trees in the woods is a huge difference compared to the want of pulling his prick out to mark Steve's office with his urine. _For fuck's sake, Mamo! You're going to explain to me what you've done_.

Danny makes a beeline to the restrooms with the pink flush high on his cheekbones. He sighs when he's alone. He locks himself up in a bathroom stall and presses the heel of his palm down on his aching prick. His bladder his full and he can't believe that he has to wrestle with his wolf until he dares to take a leak.

Danny's fist is wrapped tightly around his dick while his pisses, face scrunched up and eyes closed. He isn't sure anymore how much control he has over his wolf. The reverent lust to _just mark_ is a wild gush of primal need that swirls in the pit of his stomach. It threatens to overrule his human sanity.

The sudden jolt of his wolf-side hits him. While the yellow, warm stream of his piss mixes with the water in the toilet with a constant splatter, Danny's cock hardens even more. The imagination to piss at a wall of Steve's house, giving off a strong marker and a fucking clear warning to every other Alpha rips a wild growl from his throat.

Danny doesn't even dare to think about piss-marking his mate's skin. He would end up tearing the bathroom walls down to get his feral lust under control.

Oh, god, he's losing his mind. Danny has no explanation for his behavior. He starts to be a burden for society. Steve would not appreciate the fact of him pissing around his house. A strangled laugh escapes Danny's throat.

Danny breathes heavily, still a bit in shock about how everything flies out of whack within days. With shaky hands, he tries to tuck his cock away. He wants to flush but his own intense piss scent makes him lightheaded and his wolf's dark rumbles vibrate in his chest.

The overwhelming lust washes through him like ocean waves, swiping him off his feet. He jerks off still with his piss coloring the water yellow. Beads of sweat collect on his forehead and the sweat paints dark circles under his armpits. His sperm blobs in the yellow water and Danny gets a heady rush from the intense scent.

Danny flushes and walks over to the sink to splash cold water into this face. He just stands there, white-knuckling the brim of the lavabo with his face dripping wet. He's _never ever_ felt the need to lift his leg to fucking piss to mark at every corner he walks by. Never in human form at least and so far, he has always controlled his wolf.

Danny's shocked but his cock pulses, swelling to full hardness again because – what the fuck. That's some crazy hot shit happening with him. He knows his wolf wants to make sure Steve's stays untouched. 

Marking is the first step of claiming. _Claim_. Danny's eyes are dark red and hot. He growls at his reflection in the mirror and palms his cock through his slacks. His Alpha presses against his face and the fever peaks again, making his mind all foggy. 

Danny only wants to bury his hard Alpha shaft in Steve's tight omega ass to claim him. _Claim. Mark. His_.

Because Steve is his.

Steve is Danny's pretty omega. Steve is William's property.

His wolf watches him with a brilliant and intense red. Low growling fills Danny's throat through a mouthful of sharp teeth without a pause. His wolf's prick his elongated, glistening in the light of his soul and his beautiful beast licks at it feverishly. The heavy shivers of lust force Danny almost to break the porcelain lavabo. He can't contain the dark moan falling from his lips. 

Oh boy, he's so fucked, so far gone for Steve. His wolf wants out again.

Danny leaves the men's room in a rush. Back at his desk, he looks up Mamo's phone number and immediately gives him a call. Mamo answers after the first dial tone and Danny just barks into the phone.

"What the hell are you doing to me, old man?" His hand is up in his hair, tugging at it. He's astonished that his words are slurred and his fucking hard in his pants. His chest is heaving. He almost crushes the receiver he's holding.

"Can you still control it?" Mamo seems to know without even asking what's going on with Danny.

"You knew what your magical herbs would do to me?" Danny exclaims and almost shoots from his chair. "Jesus, Mamo! How could you do this? I can't think clearly anymore. I turned into a horny wolf who wants to hump everything, all day, twenty-four-seven. That's not funny. And my beta wolves are afraid of me. I've started to piss-mark and it freaks me out." Danny grinds through clenched teeth.

Mamo's voice rumbles over the phone and it calms Danny instantly. "You need the extra strength, Danny. You need this raging lust. I know, it's hard to control but you need…think Danny. You need to be hard and ready to save Steve. Steve's omega isn't pretty anymore, you might be shocked and you have to act fast. The herbs make sure you will be ready when Steve needs you the most."

Danny whimpers and hides his face in his hand. "He hasn't returned yet and I have to wait, Mamo. I don't know what to do if he doesn't give me a sign." 

"We're not there yet, Danny. You'll wait and see. I've made sure you'll give off strong Alpha vibes and certain pheromones an Alpha only produces during a very rare and special period." Mamo explains. "You're irresistible for Steve's omega and also for Steve's Alpha. You're irresistible because you're his mate and he will scent it everywhere. He wants you, Danny. His omega will show."

Danny's head jerks up, his pulse is racing. "What do you mean? What are these herbs doing to my wolf?" Danny asks sharply.

"They cause a rut," Mamo answers gently.

Danny goes still. He only tries to draw air into his starving lungs.

"You've sent me into rut?" Danny croaks. He can't believe what he hears. "I'm a danger to society if I'm in rut. Goddamnit, Mamo." He tears his collar open. He's so damn hot.

"That's why I've asked you if you're still in control." Mamo wants to know.

"Fuck, Mamo. Hardly… yes, still but it gets worse." 

"Your semen has healing powers, Danny. Do you know what you need to do once Steve's omega is ready to shift in front of your eyes?" Mamo demands to know.

"You want me to claim him," Danny whispers.

"Yes, Danny and you know how claiming a mate has to be performed."

Danny plays with the edge of a paper and tries to digest all the information. "Yes." He breathes. His blood boils in a way he has never experienced. And his cock, this crazy fucker, pulses in his briefs.

"Good, and you know that you won't be able to knot him and to breed him full when you're not in this lust hazed state. You will be shocked over how his omega looks like, Danny. Just be prepared."

Danny sighs. "I get it, yes. I will be ready. I'll save Steve. I can't… without him, Mamo… I can't…" He balls his shaky hands into a tight fist. "I'm ready, Mamo."

"I'm watching over you, Danny." 

After his talk with Mamo Danny collects his jumbled thoughts. When he stands up his wolf shakes his fur.

He has shit to do and his team waits for him to return. He can do this. He has never experienced a rut but he has read about it. It's like an omega who goes into heat. Alphas go through a rut, just as a fierce, with their primal needs overruling their human senses. The wolf is in charge during this time of the year, guided by the power of the moon and by the hunger for their mate.

Mamo's herbs cause him to go into rut. Thank fuck.

The human side of Danny's personality is still easier to control through the endless long days with Steve gone. He commands his wolf in a far-away corner of his soul and keeps working like a lunatic.

Danny buries himself and his team in a fuck-load of work. Kono is still the youngest, inexperienced team member and Danny has decided now is the time to give her some more education on the clock, working a case. He doesn't wait till work finds them. He rings up Duke at HPD and asks him if they could hand over some files, unfinished cases, notes whatever they want to get rid of. He would even deal with damn parking tickets just to have something to occupy his mind. 

Danny sees the epic eye-roll from his team, but he can't help himself. He needs work otherwise his possessive wolf takes over and it's not the time yet. Chin and Kono obey and follow Danny's lead. Chin is responsible for food when they take breaks. Their working hours are long and packed with following leads, leafing through files, discussing theories and getting proper police work done. Kono is Danny's shadow for the next days, never to leave his side so she can learn some tricks.

Danny behaves like Rocky in the wild, getting ready for a fight, using every crazy way to get his body pumped as fuck.

At one point, Kono falls asleep at her desk and Chin hits the sack on his small couch in his office on day four of this mad hunt. Danny feels guilty to wear his team out like this. He combs with his fingers through his messy hair and makes sure both beta wolves can rest to regain strength. Steve would be beyond pissed if he gets back and Danny has broken his team.

Danny ticks off each day when he clocks out, counting down almost the hours. The closer Steve's returning day gets, the more Danny vibrates with withheld anticipation.

He's thankful to have Grace for two days. He has called Mamo again to yell at him that he can't deal with rut madness when his around his little monkey. Mamo has promised him his wolf will stay put and he doesn't need to fear anything. Danny almost weeps with relieve. He begins to understand how omegas feel when their hormones take over. Danny has to admit he feels a bit fragile at certain times.

His little girl pulls his focus away from every other topic. She's his whole world and even if his wolf suffers not to have his pup closer and around the clock, he takes what Rachel grants him. Danny avoids meeting Stan though, another Alpha, his little girl's stepdad. Danny would have ripped him apart, creating a bloody mess, on a slow exhale while he would have walked through the door. He can't do that to his daughter. He shakes his head to get rid of such funny, bloodthirsty thoughts.

The day Steve just pops up at the office as if he's just back from reserve drills catches Danny on the wrong foot.

Nothing goes the way Danny has pictured it so many times during the last days.

Steve's behavior is distant, to begin with only to turn almost hostile when Danny bursts through the door. He angrily pushes the glass door out of his way and marches right up to Steve's desk. He braces his hands on the tabletop to bend his upper body towards Steve, drilling his eyes into this darling man.

Steve's acts as welcoming as a damn freezer. He works his jaw and manages to look bored, sitting stiff as a cane in his chair. Danny has made sure Steve's office is scent marked by him. His wolf has rubbed his graceful, strong body at every edge of every furniture in this room.

Steve's Alpha stays silent, not even twitching, well-hidden behind his eyes. Danny can't trace any emotion. He looks into a void, opening up behind Steve's tired eyes.

Danny can't really hide the slight expression of terror; he feels the notion ghosting over his face when he gets a closer look at Steve. His cheeks are even more sunken and his eyes… Steve's eyes are… Danny's chest caves with the heaviness of what he witnesses, gazing into this nothingness.

Steve's gaze reflects emptiness – there is nothing there. Danny bites the words of comfort down his throat, yanks his wolf back, off from behind his face where he wants to slips through an instant shift.

Danny groans involuntarily and he isn't fast enough to get his voice under control. His eyes flicker reddish for the shortest amount of time. Shit. 

Steve just stares back, the dark-blue smudges under his eyes give the impression he hasn't slept for ages, buried under a load of worries he can't cope with anymore. Steve tries hard to hide his shaky hands. 

"What the hell are you growling at me. Are you insane, Danny?" Steve's states flatly. His jaw muscles work overtime. "Is being the boss for one week already going to your head? Do you lose touch with reality? Are you here to fight me? Huh?" Steve leans further back and pretends to be chilled and in full control of his feelings.

Danny smells the tight grip of Steve's self-control. He smells heavy musk and salty sweat and something sour, something that rots. Steve's Alpha scent has changed dramatically and that worries Danny to a point where his wolf howls with anxiety in an unfamiliar way. The heat of his rut smolders beneath his skin.

"Don't be stupid, Steve. I – god, what happened? You… you look like you've been to war and the images of the atrocities you've witnessed still hunt you in your sleep. You look – Steve, seriously, babe, you don't look good." Danny can't just stand there and without expressing his sorrows.

Danny hasn't been sure what to expect but of all things, he's scared to see how Steve falls apart as if he has given up. 

He's fading away. Danny's wolf is in shock too. The missing of the familiar scent that is all Steve makes his beast nervous. And then, there's this faint trace of Catherine's scent still clinging to Steve's clothes. It's not fresh but it's there and provokes Danny's wolf.

"I'm fine, Danny. I've just returned from my reserve drills. It's not a tea party. It's SEALs training, hard, relentless and sleep isn't on the program. And would you back off? It is what it is. I'm a bit tired, so what? Just, stop this stupid question game you have going. The mother-henning doesn't really suit you, Danny. Not with me, okay? SEALs and Alphas don't talk about their well-being. They get the job done." Steve shifts on his chair. He looks pissed and withdraws even further. "I'm done talking about how I feel." He huffs.

Danny lifts his upper body and takes a step back from Steve's desk, standing straight. He has to bite his tongue to keep his words in his mouth.

Danny knows, _he knows_, Steve smells Danny's scent. It has changed dramatically, too. Danny reeks of rut arousal for starters and he can't keep that in check. But Steve's face is a bleak wall of control. He leans back in the chair to create a distance if anything Danny's whole new Alpha scent seems to repel him. 

Danny's joints hurt under the hard tension he keeps his muscles under control. His wolf pants in his soul, tongue lolling out of his snout, eyes fixated on Steve – his mate creates even more distance.

And Danny gets it. He gives off clouds of heavy male musk and pheromones of lust. His prick has been hard as diamond the whole week, weeping into his briefs and this scent pattern is smeared into the air like the color on a canvas. Steve must think Danny is all hot and sporting wood for someone else.

Something crashes in Danny's chest.

Danny remembers Mamo's words and the sudden hopelessness swoops the heat out of his body. Steve has to reach out to him before Danny can make the first step and at the moment Steve's a solid wall of resistance. Danny intensity isn't helping if anything he has just Alpha-steamrolled Steve into the ground. _Well done, Williams, you stupid fuck_.

Steve rearrange everything on his desk. "Couldn't you have got the work done while you were sitting at your desk, Danny? Really?" Steve asks monotonically.

Danny gets angry. He's hurt and he's scared, too. He has no idea where to find the crack to slip through to reach Steve. "For starters, hello and welcome back. And yes, we've had also a great week, and we got shit done." Danny snaps back. "How about behaving like a civil person, Steve. It doesn't hurt to say 'hi'. We've missed you. I know you have been back together with your SEAL buddies, doing some crazy, top-secret Navy stuff." Danny scoffs, unable to hide his disappointment of such a cold welcome. "I know you love being back with your team guys but it would be nice of our Alpha boss to just check up on the team. Kono and Chin were looking forward to seeing you again, Steve."

"You messed up my desk and you know how much I want _my things_ just to be the way, _I like_ them. Stay away next time, okay?" Steve sighs as if he's so bored. He keeps holding a folder.

Danny squares his shoulders, bristling with taking offense. "I would have cleaned your desk when you would have given me a call to let me know you're back. You didn't even drop by for a beer, Steve. And a 'hello, you did good work' would be really nice. We worked our asses off." Danny needs a fight to get distracted. Steve looks like shit, and he pushes Danny away as if he couldn't stand having him close.

Danny's wolf is insecure, a strange feeling. Danny doesn't know how to deal with it. His wolf's ears are pulled flat to his skull, eyes dark ruby red while he skulks in the maze of Danny's soul with wariness, never taking his eyes off Steve. 

There is not the tiniest trace of omega scent in the air or on Steve. Danny only smells Alpha, but not the sweet, comfortable, soothing scent that is all Alpha Steve. It has faded, the scent has lost the spark, the colorful, multi-layer cocktail that Danny loves so much. There's a bitterness swirling underneath now. Danny's wolf looks alert, hunkering down, observing the scene with suspicion.

Danny's stomach turns to stone.

And the sudden understanding of why Mamo has planned to send him into rut hit him square in the chest. Danny needs this lust induced state to breach Steve's stonewalling attitude. He needs the fever and the haze and the slightly blurred sight when the all-consuming heat eats him alive and his cock becomes the center of his universe.

He's just doing it again, the flashing thing while he's rooted to the spot. He'd want to dash forward and pull Steve into a fierce hug. Danny would want to let his wolf out to scent Steve, to make him feel different, to wipe this hellish emptiness off his face. Danny stares, he inhales a lungful of air and bites the inside of his cheeks to keeps his face from scrunching up.

Steve's scent has a dash of decay to it. Danny swallows the rising bile.

"And for Heaven's sake, stop flashing your eyes, Danny. What the hell? What's up, huh? Since when do you flash your Alpha eyes at me. I just got back and I haven't been home yet. I came straight from the airport. And just – give me a second, Danny, okay? It's not that easy to switch from being a SEAL for a week to just snap back into civil life." 

Steve's stern voice shakes Danny loose from the way he involuntarily gives Steve a Williams Alpha stare. He blinks twice, sensing how his eyes turn blue again. His wolf though – his wolf shakes from what hangs heavy in the air.

_What have you done Steve? What are you doing to your omega to make your scent turn into a foreboding of death?_

The whimper catches in Danny's throat and he rubs with his hand over his lips to keep the desperate sound where it can't be heard.

Steve mimics the big, intimidating Alpha and Danny tries hard to rile his wolf into a state of being a bit pissed. Anything is better than this helplessness to see Steve trying so hard to make Danny believe he's powerful and indestructible. 

Danny's wolf licks his paws and gnaws at his claws. The air is charged with tension because simultaneously there's Danny's hunger for everything that is Steve. Danny's so damn needy after one week of fantasizing over a secret Steve has kept locked away for years. His mental images of fucking his precious omega help him now to gain back the upper hand.

His wolf stretches and with such an impulsive move just slams his strong body against the walls of his soul. Danny clenches his jaw to swallow the longing howl that contains way too many feelings he's not allowed to share with Steve. He bites his lower lip sore. How to proceed?

Danny waits and forces his heartbeat into a normal rhythm when Steve stands up. He observes him carefully. Of course, the uptick of his heartbeat catches Steve's attention but he keeps quiet. He drums his fingers on the folder.

"I'll be with you in five, Danny. I need a moment. You can debrief me later with what you've dealt the whole week. And just for your information. I sent Kono and Chin home. They were sleeping in the office, Danny. I found them, _sleeping in the office_. What have you done to wore them down like that? Are you out of our mind? They were sleepwalking out of the door because they were so tired. That was really inconsiderate. You should know better, Danny. How could you go all Alpha on them? Jesus." Steve sounds really upset and angry.

Danny nods curtly. The guilt rushes through his chest, burning like acid. "They are both fine, Steve. We just dealt with a lot of details and loose ends, that's all. A shut eye will recover their strength. They bounce back, they're still young." For a moment there's only the sound of the chink of the coins in Danny's pocket. "I'm ready when you are. I'm in my office." He doesn't wait for Steve's answer. He turns and marches out the door.

Danny doesn't want to discuss anything. His betas have been okay last night when Danny's left the HQ, maybe they are tired. But Steve makes it sound as if he's hand-cuffed them to their desks, forcing them to graft twenty-four-seven for a solid week. He has fed them properly and Kono has gained so much more knowledge and somehow, they've had a great time doing great work. 

Danny fidgets with his paper stack and his unfinished reports on his chaotic desk. He boots up the computer and tries to push back the unwelcomed thoughts, popping up to the front of his mind. His wolf is aggravated, feeling down and a bit lost. His whimpers are filled with his yearning for Steve.

Danny stares blindly on the screen for a solid five minutes. He has wanted to make Steve proud. Danny's wolf licks his face from the inside, his tongue warm and gentle. His wolf is confused and whines. He doesn't understand and his hurting with the loose end of his bond that hasn't been acknowledged.

Danny only realizes now what he has tried to achieve.

He interlocks his fingers while he keeps looking at the screen. Omegas might be the submissive, weaker wolves but Danny has always known that an Alpha's mate has mighty power over his Alpha that has nothing to do with muscles and fangs and claws. Omegas rule the emotional bond that connects them to their Alphas. Danny's Alpha has been stupidly drooling since the second he has met Steve. 

After Mamo's speech, Dann has the confirmation that the omega he's scented on Steve once, so many months back, is for real. Danny's Alpha wolf is a possessive sonofabitch but on the other hand, he's dedicated with heart and soul to his omega. He would bend over backward for Steve, his pretty omega, to make him proud of belonging to such a strong Alpha.

Danny has wanted to please his omega. He wrings his hands and an ache fills his chest. But Steve doesn't know that Danny knows and _god_, he's such a big fool.

Danny's wolf has wanted to make his omega proud. He has wanted to woo his mate with showing off his strength, his determination and his way to be a leader. Danny has wanted to prove that he's a damn, good Alpha, to be worthy enough to impregnate his omega, filling his womb with his powerful Alpha semen. 

Jesus. The recognition of the true meaning behind his mad work drive worms its way into Danny's consciousness.

Danny's wolf needs his omega's appreciation. Danny has craved for this intoxicating feeling to show off his Alpha powers and his strength to his mate. His wolf has been running a hundred miles a minute just to make Steve proud about the way Danny has handled the lead on the team and on the Five-0 cases.

It's the worst to be rejected and to be scolded. Danny feels he has failed and his mate isn't pleased. The pain of being pushed away drills a hole in his wolf's heart.

Steve has no idea why Danny's wolf is in such a funny mood. The worst about working with another Alpha is to keep all the emotions in check, all the damn time.

Danny lifts his gaze and like a lodestone, his eyes get pulled over to where Steve works in his office. His wolf can't deal with being separated from Steve.

And there – there it is, the one miracle Danny has hoped for. 

Danny catches a glance from Steve through layers of glass. He sits at his desk and just… looks over to Danny with a reverent facial expression. His eyes glow faintly and golden sparks dance in the background of his irides. Their eyes meet for the briefest of moments.

It is unwanted, unplanned. It happens by accident. A rare moment orchestrated by the mighty and secret laws of the universe. Danny's heart stops because his eyes don't meet Steve's Alpha stare.

For the first time, Danny's being watched by Steve's omega. This precious, rare and shy wolf is hiding behind Steve's human eyes.

The shock of finally being able, of being allowed to touch the soul of his omega makes Danny world stutter to a halt.

The electric shock races through his body, leaving him shaken. Danny's breath catches and he chokes a sob. He recognizes his mate as if he has never been parted from his omega. His senses instantly catch on his omega's condition. Utter desperation, dark, heavy loneliness detonates in Danny's heart and a nasty pungent scent shoots up Danny's nose.

This harrowing cocktail of sadness showing off in smell and emotions almost knock Danny off his chair. His wolf yowls heart-wrenchingly, pawing blindly under his skin, demanding a shift. He wants to break free to run to his mate but Danny can't let him. Not yet, it's not yet time, not now. 

_Shush, my love, shush. Your time will come_.

Mamo was right. Danny's rut would reach deep into the depth of Steve's soul. His Alpha rut pheromones have called out to Steve's omega and Steve's extremely shy wolf has responded. _He has recognized his Alpha mate_.

The magic is over in a split second but Steve's omega has been there. _He has been there_. Danny hears Steve's heartbeat racing, completely out of control for a few seconds. The anxious thudding echoes in Danny's ears. Danny slips from his chair to have a minor case of asthma tightness. He wheezes and the shock makes him tremble.

The heatwave of his rut fever his blazing, racing though every cell in Danny's body. The rut takes over as if his body gets bombed and Danny curves into this force, he has no control over. He's an erratic mess.

Steve has watched him with a bone-aching longing and with such a devotion that Danny has to bite down on his knuckles to keep from bursting through the glass to get to his mate. Danny has pleased his omega and his beloved submissive wolf wants nothing more but to run to him, to lick his face and to rub his body against his Alpha. 

Steve's omega has looked at him and Danny's wolf begs and howls to be let out. Danny cups his cock through his pants. He gasps a groan. He knows exactly what he has to do. 

This is the sign Mamo has talked about.

Steve's omega has just reached out and has touched his wolf.

Danny shakes and breaks out in a sweat. It's his task to protect Steve, to make him his, to let his omega know he's not alone anymore. Danny's Alpha bucks in his chest. His beast stands up and arches his back. The murderous howl he sends through the maze of Danny's soul rattles his rib cage.

Danny crouches down to hold onto the tight leash of light, keeping his wolf in check. His wild animal is beside himself with desire and his life-long yearning to find his mate. And now that his omega is in arm's reach Danny needs all his human strength to keep his wolf behind his heart.

The primitive courtship for his mate has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And guys! Thank you with all my heart for your incredible support! Your great, awesome comments are such an inspiration! I get comments even as anon asks on Tumblr and this is crazy! I love you all and god, your cheering and your love for this story are just marvelous. Mahalo, my dear readers, and friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness of the night embraces Danny's wolf. He flits like a shadow through bushes and hidden corners. His paws eat the distance to Steve's house in no time. The wind runs its airy finger through his fur while Danny plows forward with ease, wide awake.

His nose filters all the scents mixed to a gigantic cocktail of people and nature. Hundreds of different flavors attack his sensible, well-developed olfactory organ. And Steve's scent paints the air like a trace of light.

When Danny shifts, he still feels his human brain working but it's blurred at the edges. He can't track his thoughts clearly and they aren't super coherent. Since the magical herbs are doing their mojo in his body his wolf is way more present. 

For now, his instincts are guiding him and it's a sensation as if he falls back into his mother's womb, being a baby where everything made sense on a completely different level.

The rut adds a dangerous component to his wolf's behavior. It breaks the barrier that keeps his animal in check. At one point, Danny knows his wolf will free himself completely and his human side won't be present anymore. When that moment comes about, he's going to lose control over his wild beast.

The rut is steam and heat. It's want and lust, it's pure, primal instinct where human moral is lost. It's all about the naked need to breed, to possess and to claim. The tough laws of nature are going to take over. His Alpha blood is simmering with power and the urge to dominate and to fight off every opponent will turn into a reflex. Danny will fight for his omega to a point where blood will soak the earth, where his jaw will snap shut to tear at bloody flesh, to create deadly wounds to protect his omega.

Danny knows this and he fears what might happen if another Alpha approaches Steve in a way to demand their claim. The aggressive growl rumbles through the humid night air. Danny runs faster. His primal senses are overly sensitive. His wolf acts like a seismograph processing the data he's received from Steve during the day.

Danny dashes through scrubs without feeling the twigs catching on his fur, ripping and tugging while he races over narrow paths and hard concrete to end up at the beach. His large paws sink into the wet sand, leaving fresh imprints.

The night is gloomy. Thick clouds hang like a bulk in the sky. The wind tells a story, rustling through leaves and grinding over stone and sand. And Danny hears the trees breathe. 

His black wolf is a dense mass of muscles and determination. There isn't much time left. The darkness is closing in on his omega. He's been alone for too long, abandoned and neglected and… tortured by Steve. Danny whines high in his throat. Steve has been hunted with inconceivable fear what might happen if someone would detect behind his fearless, combat-proved, steely SEAL his needy omega. His shy wolf who would be ready to submit, ready to get slick for his Alpha to be taken and knotted, to be bred full.

Danny knows Steve would have suffered an unspeakable pain if his omega would have fallen into the wrong hands of a mean, sadistic Alpha. 

Danny's wolf whimpers and clicks his fangs and bites the air. He chases weightless over the sand to reach Steve's house from the ocean side. His blazing, red eyes show fear of being too late. Too late to save his omega, too late to let Steve know salvation is near.

Danny harbors the immense fear of being pushed away. There is no Plan B. The dread gnaws at his bones that he might discover that his sweet, starved omega is too weak to survive and to recognize his mate.

Mamo has warned him and Danny hasn't been sure what to expect. But the aftermath of his shock of realizing how hurt Steve's omega really is, still ripples thought his wolf's chest. Animals feel panic, too, different than humans, clearer, stronger, blown-up to a point where strength gets created to escape or to hunker down, frozen, not to move for an uncertain amount of time.

Danny's wolf is a buzzing heap of adrenaline. He's on the hunt and his wolf is connected to Mother Earth. And one of her wolf pup as been hunkering down for years, frozen in mortal agony, caged and unable to free themselves. Danny's wolf nurtures on this energy Mother Earth is feeding him. He needs to save his mate. His mate how is born once in all eternity. If Danny loses his mate there's no other to fill his place. His omega would be gone forever.

As a human Danny would have stopped to collapse with choked sobs, barely able to grasp why Steve has dragged it on so far. Steve tries to kill his omega and this cry of desperation and of loneliness can't be expressed. No sound can ever be created to catch this enormous pain Steve has been suffering for years.

But Danny's wolf doesn't stop if anything he flies with an elongated shape even faster over the sand and gravel, dashes through puddles of water, wet sand flying in all directions off his hind legs.

Steve has slipped into a dangerous state of the rare, and unknown Omega Denial Syndrome. Danny has smelled it all over him and it cut into his heart like a hot, jagged knife. Steve is suppressing his omega with mighty, relentless force. Steve rapes his nature and his instincts.

Danny knows that this terrible way to treat his omega has a side-effect on Steve's Alpha, too. Steve is a breath of air away to end up with an ugly, emotional and physical breakdown that could last for days, maybe even weeks or months. It could drain him completely, leaving him exhausted and hollow and dangerously vulnerable to never recover completely. Thanks to his crazy-hard SEAL training he has made it so far.

Danny doesn't allow his mind to wander off where death is another possible outcome of this terrible situation. If he had only known. The only sign that has been there for quite some time is Steve's enormous weight loss that has become so clearly visible.

Danny has to step back, has to wait. The hurt about how Steve has pushed him away, has rejected him, has made Danny heavy with grief. The rest of the day has been unpleasant and Steve has hardly acknowledged his presence.

He assumes Steve is still paralyzed to realize that Danny has caught his gaze, sensing his omega. Danny is a potent Alpha and Steve is an unmated omega who is in need for an Alpha to sate and to protect his submissive wolf. No one knows about Steve's top-secret life he has going in the shadow and Danny has just crashed that barrier with nothing but a look.

Danny is about to go ape shit with worries.

_Steve, oh Steve – baby, what have you done?_

And then Steve has given him the second devoted look during the day, casting his eyes fast but Danny has fucking felt Steve's shy wolf. The golden moment has been over in a blink of an eye but it has been enough for Danny to drive him crazy.

He trots over Steve's private beach and passes the line where the blades of grass bow under his paws. His impressive Alpha muscles play a pull and push game under his fur. He stands stock-still in front of Steve's house. The darkness of the night swallows his shape. The crescent of the moon hangs low in the sky, causing a silent buzz in Danny's chest.

He moves stealthily through Steve's garden. He can't mark Steve, not yet. But that's the most urgent need his Alpha wants to give in. Marking. Claiming. His. This hunger is a sweltering need.

God.

Danny's wolf marks Steve's ground as his territory instead.

The black beast stretches his muscles. His ruby eyes glow in the dark. Danny moves like a ghost when he zig-zags over Steve's property. The rut-fever boils low in his gut, sloshing like seawater into his wolf-body. He pricks up his ears, moving them back and forth. He catches the most silent sound fragment to make sure Steve's not awake.

Mamo has said Danny should let his wolf take the lead. That he does. That's why he just feels the glorious pride, giving him a heady feeling when the first splash of his Alpha piss wets the lawn of Steve's garden.

Danny's wolf trudges on velvety paws over the lanai and marks different corners of the wooden planks. His piss marks are dark stains and they give off the unmistakable sign of a claim.

Danny's soft tongue laps up all the scent marks of where Steve's feet have touched the wood. He sniffs abundantly every inch of the garden, tracking Steve's scent until his nose loses the trace where it leads into the water.

The humming in Danny's head increases. Somehow the magic in Mamo's herbs prevents an overreaction. Danny jogs back to the lanai and presses his snout against the doorknob. He gets drowsy and sways gently, drugged by Steve's characteristic scent of his skin that he licks off the metal. Danny's wolf knows that smell by heart. The familiarity calms him and his satisfied growl is long and vibrant.

The whirring of a thousand tiny light-sparks reaches every corner of Danny's wolf. His eyes change their color to garnet with the starlight reflecting in these huge pools of fire and strength. The magic keeps his wolf calm despite the madness of his fever and his nagging want to get to Steve. It sends a silent message through his brain not to put his mate in danger. Danny doesn't barrel through the glass door. He stays put to lick extensively over the surface of the door and coats his snout in Steve's smell before he moves on. 

Danny circles the house and makes sure to leave his scent-marker, strong and pungent, on every corner of Steve's omega nest until he ends up where he has begun.

His beast is drunk with satisfaction after everything around Steve's house smells of him. His Alpha has calmed down a notch now that he's claimed the outer territory. 

And then his wolf makes contact with something neither Danny nor Mamo has been expecting. At least, not that fast and not with such high concentration. Danny has prayed to gain the trust of his omega after he has looked right into Steve's chaffed soul. Danny hisses in shock-surprise and his wolf bucks and growls out of instinct. 

Danny's wolf has stepped right into a heavy omega scent-cloud coming off crisp and clear and sharp of Steve's truck. This is the clearest, most honest sign Danny would get. It means Steve's omega wants to be found, he wants to get to his Alpha.

Danny's mind goes blank and for the first time, he makes acquaintance with his wolf in full-on rut-fever. His feral animal smells his mate's intense omega smell, unadulterated and pure as a baby duck.

It's the scent of ethereal harmony and deep-rooted love, meant to last for the recreation of many suns. It's meant to last forever.

A shudder, shock-like, rocks trough fur and bones, moving further through the magic in his powerful blood. Danny keens longingly. He ducks his head while his soul remembers, reconnects. He sniffs the air and drags the scent particles into the deepest ramification of his lungs. Danny freezes with his snout wide open. His wolf's heart stops and stumbles over a beat and then it leaps up, pumping twice as much blood into his body than before.

_Mate. Mine. Mine. Mine._

It's the scent of the heart of the earth. It's the scent of pine trees and the blue in the sky. It's the wind on his fur, it's freedom of untamed wildness and the prairie. It's the smell of his mate's smile and sun-warmed skin and softness. It's the smell of stone and deep sea – it's a tiny universe of brimming love and it's calling out to Danny's wolf. 

The omega cloud is as fresh as a daisy. Steve must have shifted in the car or right next to his truck. _Steve has shifted becoming his omega in front of his house._

The scent's sheer beauty awakens the virgin heartbeat in their unmated bond that hasn't beaten in forever. Danny's wolf almost crashes under the onslaught of desire and this back-bending yearning.

Feral wildness rages through his spine. The heat that follows is seething, burning away everything remotely human. The avalanche of pain not being able to reach out to touch his mate punches its way through Danny's strong wolf. 

He loses any control.

The thundering growl of an Alpha calling for his mate splits the air. 

Danny's wolf whines and whimpers when the ancient bond snaps to life within his DNA. It has been dormant for all his life only to create hellish chaos now within his instincts.

The first beat of this additional bond-heart lets Danny's hindquarters break under him as if his spinal cord got cut. Steve's and Danny's bond has been forged by the mighty forces with the only purpose to tie the knot and to be together till the end of time.

Danny's wolf only wants to get into the car, wants to get to the source of his mate's strong scent. He snarls maddening, clawing at stone and dirt to get under the car only to end up jumping onto the hood. He yowls frenzied and scratches with his paws over the glass, trying to dig a hole. His wolf is about to ram his hard skull right through the windshield when the magic sparks create a blinding light show behind Danny's eyes. He stumbles and falls off the car. He hits the ground hard, groaning with need.

Danny's beast wails longingly with his head thrown back. He howls at the moon and his heart races in his chest. His heart is a raw mass with no chance to find a leveled rhythm.

Danny screams from the inside of his soul at his love-crazed beast. He wrestles his wolf back into his body. The shift is slow and painful. Danny has to overpower his animal and his chest is heaving when he succeeds. Danny feels dazed after he clawed his way out again, even if only into his beta shift. But he has overruled his wolf in his frenzy. Danny pants hard around a mouthful of teeth, eyes still gleaming ruby. 

His naked body is covered in sweat. His slick skin is caked with mud and wet. Danny looks like a gladiator who just has won his last fight. And he's achingly erected. His thick penis is fully elongated, pumped with blood. He's so hard he could poke a hole in Steve's car door. 

Danny grunts and runs his large hand over his quivering muscles, his claws sharp and long. He scribbles with his fingers down his hairy chest to get to his pulsing, thick cock.

He wants… _god_, his mind is filled with this haze of lust. Danny's head falls back into the gravel.

He needs… he needs Steve.

_Oh, Baby._

Danny's hip bucks and his fangs poke sharply into his lips. He gasps when he rolls over and crawls forward to get closer to the center of the scent. Danny can't think beyond this point of getting to Steve. His sight is blurred from that sudden light behind his eyes.

His fucks into his fist and with his other large hand he finally touches the driver side of Steve's truck. His body pulses with desire. The tip of his tongue flickers through the air to desperately lick at his omega's scent. He whines, sweat runs down his throat. Danny's chest his pumping air into his lungs while he rocks into his hand. His head is thrown back.

Danny can't control what's happening to him. He wants…oh god…he aches to lap at Steve's bared throat. His body shivers and he aches to scent his mate. Danny yearns to run his nose along Steve's curved neck. He's desperate to scent-mark Steve, his omega. Danny wants to listen to his whines. He wants to feel how his omega begs to be filled. 

He wants…

Oh god, he wants to – Jesus, _Steve, I want you so much. I love you, love you so, so much_. Danny thrusts are unesthetic and rough. His wolf and the fever still clamp his will.

Danny bites his knuckles, breaking his skin, drawing blood when his hips stutter. He grunts and moans when he comes all over Steve's front wheel. His Alpha cock spurts a load of possessive, strong-scented sperm, claiming Steve's car. Danny grinds his teeth and gasps through the shudder of his violent climax.

His dominant Alpha has marked his prey.

And Steve will _know_.

Danny's mind clears after he has given in to his wolf's urge. He falls onto all four, his own cum smeared between his fingers. Danny tries to catch his breath. He curls his fingers, unable to calm down and digs with his claws through wet dirt.

What has he done?

Steve is going to freak out. Steve's going to tumble into full panic-mode the moment he'll step out of the front door. Steve's whole garden and his car stink of Alpha claim – of Danny. But his scent will soothe and calm Steve's omega. All the marks have one single purpose – to save his shy mate and to give him hope.

Danny knows Steve's omega will leap up with the only aim to get to his Alpha marking. Every omega craves to be claimed and to be given a pack. Omegas want to belong and they want a home.

Danny is too tired to follow this trail of thoughts, too exhausted to think of the aftermath and what an impact it might have on Steve, his pretty omega. _Steve is his now_. He has left a mark with his cum. Danny growls low. His wolf is satisfied, but he feels this dull emptiness in his heart because despite the claim Danny's wolf still hasn't scented and touches his mate in person.

But there's no time. 

Danny knows he has to bail before Steve comes looking. There's not the slightest chance Steve has overheard his groans and his howls.

God, Danny falls worn out to the side, lying heavily breathing in the damp grass, naked and dirty. His cock is still stiff between his thick, corded thighs. His burning desire will only be sated once his heavy, pulsing Alpha dick glides into his omega's slick hole. To rest there, to swell to its full hardness and to puffer his omega's ass with his knot.

Danny moans deeply, with his fingers still curled around his unsatisfied hard prick. There has been no stimulation of his inner lust and this bone-aching hunger. He wants to mount his mate to breed him full with his cum.

Danny needs a moment to recover. He blinks up at the beautiful night sky. He shakes his head to get rid of the last remains of this all-consuming fog. His wolf is finally retreating for the time being, at least somewhat calm with the successful claim. The fever goes down a few degrees and leaves Danny crucially exhausted in its wake.

He has to leave, _now_.

Danny draws in a deep breath and fills his lungs one last time with Steve's scent before he fully shifts back and bolts. He runs gingerly on his paws at first only to fall into a fast run. He dashes through bushes and leaps over fences. A black shadow unnoticed from anybody but Mamo's magic what seems to punch him forward, away from Steve.

They may not meet tonight. It's not the time yet. His omega signs must be clearer. But Danny has done everything to lure out his shy wolf. His omega has to show up, clearly visibly shifted and calling for his Alpha.

Danny succumbs to the weak feeling that clutches his bones after the fever has raged havoc in his wolf. 

Back in his tiny apartment, Danny breaks down on his unmade bed as if knocked unconscious. He can't find the strength to take a shower.

Sleep grabs him by the neck and Danny's out cold the moment his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The sun peaks over the horizon, round and heavy it emerges from nowhere. It gets heaved over the sea level, blazingly hot and faintly red, at the fringe of the earth. 

The high whine that follows after the first rays of sunshine dump their opulent light over the Hawaiian soil can't be heard by humans. The desolation in that single tone is thick as a brick wall. It gets carried by the wind and acoustics over to where Danny sleeps.

He jerks awake with a strangled gasp and hard as steel. Danny flops instinctively onto his belly and bites down on the pillow to muffle his hoarse groans. There's no coherent thought that seeps through the barrier his wolf has set the moment he has perceived the sound. His mate calls for him. His omega has smelled his Alpha's marks.

Danny doesn't register the dirt on his sheet, neither the crusty skin where his cum dried on his abs. His sweat smell is pungent, all manly and soaked with Alpha pheromones. A new sheen of sweat covers his back, glistening in the dim light of the new morning. His bedding is ruined and his wolf rolls and rubs with pleasure over the smeary cotton sheets. His ecstasy peaks, mixed with feral want and his wolf's uproar.

Danny ruts furiously over the mattress his mind coated with Steve's omega scent. His wolf goes from being deep asleep to crazy-eyed in a blink of an eye. If anything, his claiming from yesterday night has made Danny hungrier and needier than ever. His Alpha blood summons its strength and Danny's balls are strained and full between his legs. Heavy with semen he yearns to unload deep into Steve's ass, shoved as far up as possible to fill him with a litter of at least two pups.

Mamo has had his good reason not to warn Danny what would happen to him once he starts to chew on this Hawaiian magic. Goddamnit.

Danny's hoarse cries make him even hornier and the need rips through his gut. He grunts and bares his teeth, already shifted into his beta from. He can control shit and his hips buck, fucking into his mattress. His precum is a slick trace beneath him where he drags his hard length over the sheets, aching and filled with this want for Steve, his beloved mate.

Danny makes a hellish mess of his bedding. He coats his sheets with a massive load of sperm. His hips jerk violently when he comes, rubbing his taunt abs into the puddle of cum while his large hands clutch the pillow. He fucking comes untouched. He's sharp teeth rip the pillow to pieces, feathers flying everywhere. 

Danny's wolf is wild, arching into the primal lust. He wants to free his animal. He wants to roll in this need for Steve. His wolf wants to be soaked in scent. Danny gives in and lets his wolf take over.

The skin is hot with a new spike of rut-fever that jumps him like a shadow, unseen, sneaky and completely unprepared. The rut makes him shoot load after load with his prick hard as a rock, grinding down on the sheets, pumping his semen into the fabric instead of filling Steve's ass.

Danny throws his head back and chokes his frenzied growls. The fog is back in his mind and he seizes only a wall of red before his Alpha gaze. Lust numbs his mind, disconnecting him from anything remotely civilized. 

Danny writhes on his bed, his eyes firmly closed with his senses locked on Steve's scent and the mental images of his slick, loose omega hole. 

Danny has never experienced a shift while his cock was hard, in the middle of coming, spurting spunk all over his sheets. But there he is, hissing and ejecting guttural yelps when his wolf takes over, bursting out from his soul, stamping down his human senses. This ruthless shift fucking hits him like a truck. The wave of desire and wildness is barely tolerable.

_Jesus fuck, what an intense orgasm. Steve, god, baby. Mate. Mine. Breed. Need_.

Danny takes his bed apart in his wolf form. He rubs his hairy body all over the sheets, chasing the smallest remains of Steve's scent that still sticks to his body somewhere. His wolf slips from the bed to lie dazed on the floor. His hard wolf-prick is red and its naked flesh is exposed to the air. The last drops of cum ooze from the tip and trickle down the wolf's shaft. His tongue lolls out of his snout. God, he's so damn thirsty. 

Maybe it's the rut speaking. 

Maybe Danny's has gone nuts and all his kinks start to show at once.

But he can't help himself and he only wants to give in to this debauchery. His hunger for Steve is insatiable. Danny has shifted back into his human form although he has had to fight hard to overrule his wolf.

Danny leans his arm against the tiles in the shower and rests his head on his forearm. His other hand holds his semi in a loose grip. He pants and tries to catch his breath. He's dirty and he stinks to high heaven. At least for a human's nose. His wolf croons with satisfaction at the smell coming off Danny's body. His balls are hairy and smeary with cum. His cleft his slick from sweat and semen because he has dragged his balls and his cock through the puddle of Alpha cum. His skin is dirty from last night and covered in old, dried sweat. 

Danny has a hard time to let go of all the intense smells. They soothe his wolf. He needs this but of course, he can't appear at work stinking like an Alpha in rut who fucked all night.

Instead of turning on the shower he starts to piss.

His wolf cheers, pants behind his heart and Danny's eyes glisten red and dangerously. He watches how the yellow liquid hits the tiles and how it runs down to accumulate around his feet. It's warm and again it gives off a strong smell. Danny imagines how his piss covers Steve's skin, how the yellow, warm rivulets would run over his rippled abs, between his ass, and over his erected cock. He wants to see his nipples perk up when his Alpha piss caress his soft skin.

Danny has never experienced such a gut-wrenching urge to fucking _mark_. He runs his fingers through the steady stream and licks them. He moans and lust surges through him because he wants to kiss Steve's flush, pink lips to give him a taste of his own piss to mark his omega also there with all he's got.

Danny decides it's enough. The rut turns him into a primal heap of nothing but the need to breed and to mark and to possess only to start over until he's fucked empty. That's why no Alpha ever, _ever_, goes into rut still being in civilization and around people. The Alpha's rut is animalistic, archaic and raw. Every Alpha Danny has ever known packs a few bags and disappears into a cabin in the woods to get through this instinct-driven phase.

The wolf wants out. The rut belongs to the wolf, to the animal and thus that's how the rut is lived.

Danny sighs and with a shaky hand, he turns on the shower and reaches for the big bottle of shampoo.

While Danny drives to work, he steels himself for Steve's reaction. His mind reels with possible outcomes. He's aware of how his whole marking must attack Steve in his safety. Danny also knows that he has put Steve's omega in danger. He has lured his secretly hidden omega out into the open. Steve has become a target overnight. Danny's not the only Alpha who has smelled the sweet, alluring scent of an unbonded, single omega last night. 

It's urgent that the events will take place soon. But it all depends on how Steve going to react. Danny's heart is sore from worrying about the unknown. Even if his omega accepts him as his mate, Danny isn't sure if Steve was rolling with it. Danny doesn't know if Steve also wants him to mate, to bond for a lifetime and beyond. As he has told Mamo, they have never even held hands if any they have flirted and danced around the blue elephant in the room – their mutual attraction. But one doesn't jump from intense gazing right to full-blown I-want-to-breed-you-and-knot-you-because-you're-mine in a blink of an eye. And that's exactly what Danny has performed last night in Steve's garden. 

A good, determined Alpha woos his omega. A powerful Alpha ensnares his omega and performs a mating dance, letting his omega be the tempting and desired one. An Alpha makes his chosen mate feel unique and takes the time to conquer his omega.

Danny has just acted like a dominant, arrogant as fuck Alpha who just grabs what he thinks is his without asking. That's not how he has imagined to win Steve over.

Danny stalls when he climbs out of the Camaro once he's parked his car next to Steve's truck. He worries his lips between his teeth and drinks his coffee to go with a dull beating heart. He has to do a lot of talking when this is over and Steve's safe.

For now, Steve's protected from any other shitty Alphas who are only interested in a hole to fuck endlessly. Danny throws his empty cup in the trash and steps into the elevator.

The air flickers with electricity. The tension is thick and Danny runs right into this strained motion that hangs in the air the moment he steps out of the elevator.

Needless to say, Steve's furious because he hasn't heard shit and his SEAL senses, as well as his Alpha hearing, have failed him. Danny knows this has only been possible because Steve's weak and sick and hurting. But Steve's bullheaded and words like 'sick, weak, unhealthy' don't exist in his repertoire. 

Kono, Chin, and Steve are discussing details of their latest case, drug trafficking and money laundering, which are connected to an older case they have worked a few months back. They are looking into possible connections and try to find the missing link. The discussion has a heated note and Steve has morphed into SEAL mode, all stealthy, target-oriented, hard as steel and focused as fuck. 

He greets Danny with a curt nod, arms crossed tightly over his chest, stance wide and Alpha like. He shoots him a death-stare only to turn his concentration back on the various documents Chin swipes up and onto the screens hanging from the ceiling.

Danny ignores any silent question from Kono. He pretends everything is fine and slips effortlessly into the ongoing brainstorming. A day filled with solid police work and getting the island free from scumbags and the Mob that seems to build clusters in Hawaii is a good way to get every mind off what's really happening between him and Steve. 

Danny knows that Chin and Kono are on edge. Beta wolves don't respond well to Alpha fights. So, Danny tries to emanate leader power to calm his team members and his _ohana_. Any other explanation has to wait. 

Steve gets angrier during the day.

Danny catches fragments of Steve's thudding heart.

Danny clutches whatever is near to keep his hands from reaching out to get to touch Steve. Danny knows that Steve's is epically messed up. Every unbonded omega would be brought to their knees scenting such powerful Alpha smell everywhere. And it's a clear marking, a claiming scent – piss and cum – soaked in Alpha pheromones. Every omega knows instantly what this means. And no omega is strong enough to withstand that enormous pull. No SEAL training can prevent Steve from wanting because it's in his DNA. Danny's Alpha claim calls out to Steve's omega soul.

Danny aches to see how Steve has reacted. He suppresses his low whine and it sticks in his throat all day.

Steve's defense mode cracks during the day.

Danny sways on his feet when he smells how full of want Steve actually is. There's this unknown yearning. It smells sweet and smoky and sharp in his nostrils. The scent punches holes in Danny's heart. Steve's lonely and his want for his Alpha is painfully strong.

But Danny can't track his omega. Steve only smells of Alpha, an extremely distressed, highly anxious Alpha.

It gives him a sick feeling in his gut. The worries crawl under his skin like worms, not letting him rest. And Steve doesn't want to spend time with him. Danny's paired up with Chin and Chin would never ever ask anything Alpha connected about their bosses. And Kono respects Steve too much to ever press any answer from her boss while driving to a crime scene.

Danny feels the complete unorthodox need to piss when his want races through his veins. His inner wolf is awake, growling and pressing close, moving under his skin. Danny senses the twitch in his thigh to lift his leg to piss into a corner, against a wall just because it's what his inner wolf demands so urgently. Steve scent gives him a hard-on. He can't even laugh about how ridiculous this situation is.

Danny works with wolves and he knows his magical induced rut gives off a typical scent. Maybe that's the reason his team keeps a safe distance. Chin almost jumps out of the car the moment they arrive.

Steve's closeness, while they collect clues from the crime scene, messes with Danny's mental health. His instincts dance a fucking Rumba and his wolf begins to snap his teeth at him, very angry, very demanding. 

Danny only knows how to calm his feral beast because he has read once about such a rut-behavior online when everything spirals out of control. His human body has to fake-mark every other hour or so. That's why Danny takes breaks way more often.

The moment they are back at the palace Danny makes a beeline to the bathroom. He is so occupied with this task that he doesn't hear Steve entering the bathroom.

Danny shakes the last drop off and is about to tuck his dick back in when he hears Steve's voice: "What the fuck, Danny?" Just a murmur of words, baffled and with a rasp on the exhale. The hard slam of the restroom door follows and Steve is gone.

Danny's legs almost give away. Shit! Steve has smelled him. He's just walked right in on Danny when the scent of his wolf/human piss hangs the most intense in the air. He knows his pheromones are out of control and Danny's wolf growls at him with this hypnotizing mantra: _mine.claim.mate.mark_. 

It's an ongoing, strong chant and when Danny has seen his yellow body fluid rinse down the drain, he has imagined _again_ how it would feel to see his piss run down Steve's skin, everywhere. Danny's prick hardens in his hand because fuck, Steve is his and he has no idea how he should calm his instincts, much less how to approach this topic.

His rut makes him do things he would have never done in a sane mental state. Danny's face heats up in shame.

It's not that they've ever talked about such things like, yo, Steve, by the way, it so has happened I might have slipped into unwanted rut-fever and right now I have to fight back my inner black beast. And, uhm, yeah, so would you please bend over so I can fuck you and knot you and make you mine? I can't think past that hot sensation with the need of filling you up with my cum until you burst at the seams because _fuck_. I'm a possessive asshole and you, Steve, you are fucking mine. MINE! And next time you look at me like this, with pleading eyes, I piss all over you so you know to whom you belong to and–

Jesus fuck. _And I love you, baby. I love you so much_.

Danny whines. Steve would punch him hard in the mouth and they would end up wrestling on the floor. And oh boy, Danny's so fucked. He freezes for a second just standing there and staring at the closed door. He hears Steve rushing out of the office. 

Danny sways and sags against the urinal. And again, he's acted like every other stupid, arrogant Alpha on the street. He's strutted in front of Steve with is big Alpha dick showing off his power. Why couldn't he have waited? Why is it so damn difficult to keep his instincts in check? 

Danny chokes his sob. He has never wanted to press Steve against a wall with the way he woos hard and relentless for his omega. That's how things get done with wolves. Steve knows this.

Danny grunts low and caves under the intensity of what he feels, of what Steve's shy wolf has to endure. And now Steve has just smelled him. Danny knows Steve's fully aware of the fact that it has been Danny who has marked his garden and his car. If there had been any doubts, now it's out of the way. 

God, he's so done. Steve must be furious, maybe he even feels betrayed because Danny just attacks and harasses him out of the blue. Danny nervously tucks his dick away, not caring about piss on his hands. He's churned up and his wolf throws his bulky body against the walls of his soul.

It takes all his willpower not to shift and to chase after Steve. He would want to catch up with him, to bury him underneath his strong Alpha shape to just calm him down and to ease this agony of his omega.

The trail of pheromones Steve has left in his wake out the door is worrisome. Danny smells the enormous stress Steve undergoes. Shitshitshit.

Steve has been stonewalling all day. He has been twitchy, unconcentrated and he has snapped at every one of the team. He works out way too much. Danny is sure Steve doesn't eat right if he eats at all. Danny waits with trepidation of what has to come, unmistakably.

Steve hasn't let Danny near him. Neither physically nor emotionally. He has pretended to be a slick wall of marble, impenetrable. But Danny has sensed the ugly shift in Steve's personality. And this tragedy can be clearly smelt now in his body odor that marks a clear track where Steve has rushed out the door.

Steve's slipping.

The shock hits Danny like electrocuted and his wolf curls as if shot, wailing loudly. He licks his paws and Danny has to endure Steve's emotional pain without a chance to help him.

Danny leans heavily breathing against a wall. He tries to calm his wolf and his anxiously beating heart. The only way to save Steve is to wait this out, to hover at the edge of Steve's abyss. Danny will do everything in his power to catch him when he stumbles and when he starts to fall. Until then Danny has to watch helplessly how Steve tortures his terribly scared omega wolf.

Steve cuts into his inner self, trying to prove that he doesn't need anyone, that he's just as strong and powerful as any other Alpha. Steve hangs on by the skin of his teeth. Danny knows he's going to snap soon, and it will be agonizingly painful and ugly.

_You can't change who you are, baby. Let me show you, please. You're safe with me._

Danny can't imagine the willpower it takes to just do it, to be so determined and out of options that there's exactly one solution left: to kill his inner shy wolf.

Danny angrily wipes his tears away. He bites back an outcry of pain. His wolf is in horrible distress and bites into his tail. He walks in circles like an animal that has been caged for years. His howls are gut-wrenchingly raw.

An omega in such denial is touch-starved and in constant distress. Those omegas are jittery all the time while anxiety blooms in their chest, a clear result from the denial. Panic attacks and disorientation is going to follow suit at one point.

Steve has passed those stages a long time ago. He's a soldier who has been to war for years without a break, without peace, without the feeling of safety and stability. Everyone has a breaking point. Steve's is closing in, too fast and it's going to be brutal.

Danny really prays that it's not too late.

He nervously checks his phone every other minute while he walks back to the office. He informs Kono and Chin to keep an eye on Steve, too. He doesn't tell them anything but they're _ohana_ and both beta wolves are outstanding cops. They give Danny their word to watch over Steve in case he comes back. Kono asks timidly if Steve's okay and Danny has to answer with all honesty that he just doesn't know.

Danny is not allowed to go looking for Steve. He even calls Mamo and asks for permission but it's not granted. The mighty forces don't allow it. Danny could endanger Steve and Steve's life is at stake. 

Danny has the worst evening of his life. He calls Grace to pull his thoughts away from the looming calamity. He laughs too loud and keeps Gracie talking for over fifteen minutes. When he hangs up again the silence closing in on him like the walls in a dungeon. 

He waits and wrangles with his wolf who only wants to run to find Steve. Eventually, he falls into a restless sleep.

The phone call Danny has dreaded reaches him around midnight.

Danny bolts upright in bed when his phone goes off on his nightstand. He launches over and fumbles in the darkness, eyes glowing bright red.

He knows it's Steve. The fear clutches his heart and breathing is difficult.

Danny yells into the dark room when he can't answer the call fast enough. The moment the connection stands he shouts hysterically into his cell. "Steve! Steve! Please, talk to me!" 

There's nothing at first.

Danny gasps and holds his breath and just listens. His heart is a thunderstorm in his ears. He doesn't hear anything until his eardrum almost ruptures when a terrible, harsh panting is followed by a high-pitched wail. A sound uttered in such terror and unimaginable pain.

No words, nothing, just this outcry of horror.

The reaction is instant. There are rare moments, mostly in life or death situations, where a werewolf can overrule the human side of the symbiosis. It happens hardly ever. 

But it happens now.

Danny's wolf leaps out of him instantly. His beast rips his human form almost apart and the shift happens in a split second. Bones break and are mended instantly. The black bulwark of fur pushes off from the bed and jumps in a perfect arch straight through the window.

The burst of glass detonates in the quiet of the night. Splinters of glass rain down onto the floor. Glass fragments sharp as a sword cut deep into the skin of Danny's wolf. He doesn't feel the deep wounds or the blood trickling into his fur, everything heals instantly.

Mamo's magic glints in his blood, rushing through his body, supporting every move his wolf performs.

The clattering of Danny's phone on the floor is still audible when his black beast races as fast as a bolt of lightning over the pavement. He storms down the streets with his heart as hard as stone, his mind drowning in an unprecedented panic.

Danny needs to get to his omega on time. He tears through every obstacle that blocks his way. 

A red veil clouds his peripheral vision. His Alpha eyes are burning lasers piercing through the darkness of the night. 

Danny's human senses are buried deep in the back of his mind. His wolf feeds on an unknown power source Danny has only experienced once in his life. That time when his little monkey has been in danger. And now Steve, his mate, may have not enough time.

Danny trusts his wolf with all his heart. His animal is the only entity who will know how to save Steve's omega. The archaic tradition that balances the mating act of an Alpha and an omega is ruled by nature. Animals still remember how to listen to the old forces that rule the elements. 

Danny won't interfere when his wolf is going to pull Steve's omega from the darkest place in his soul. He knows it's going to be rough and bloody. It's going to be messy but there's no other way. Danny's human consciousness stays quiet, curled into a tiny ball to give his beast as much space as possible. A human mind wouldn't be able to connect to the river of the old wisdom that runs through every werewolf's soul.

Danny knows that Mamo's magic and his wolf are his only hope to keep Steve from dying.

The way Steve's begged and pleaded with one painful howl through the phone claws at Danny's heart.

His omega has finally called for his Alpha, for his mate. Danny's wolf has not much time left to catch Steve before his shy wolf is going to run out of air, too weak to fight for life after years of abuse.

_My wolf, please – _

_RUN!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's time...Steve's omega needs to be saved and I wanted you to have already the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for your wonderful support. You rock my world! Mahalo, my dear friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's black beast barrels in full speed and with an eerie wail through the front door of Steve's house. The wood cracks and the door burst to pieces. The force of the impact has it slammed against the wall. The door comes unhinged, but Danny doesn't feel any pain, he's so pumped with adrenaline. His senses are solely focused on this terrible tone.

His wolf follows the hollow cry of his lost, anxious omega. The echo is carried through the house like a ghost. Steve's tortured submissive wolf sounds as if he's losing his grip and is about to slip into nothingness.

Danny's hair at the nape of his neck stands up and a straight line of fur, running alongside his spin, is elevated like dragon spikes.

His Alpha senses are on such a high alert and he can't remember when he has ever experienced something similar. His snout snaps and he hisses, and howls. The sounds that get pulled from his throat are unrecognizable.

The bond Danny has awoken with his marking last night is lit with red sparks, almost glowing like fire. It burns in his chest. The magic bursts to life in his blood, reaching out and invades his whole body.

Danny's Alpha digs up ancient wisdom, out of his unconsciousness it just pops to the surface and everything happens on autopilot.

Danny's large paws fly over the stairs. In full speed, he slams his wolf's body against the closed door of Steve's bedroom. Danny's beast bursts into the room and all his senses get immediately attacked by Steve's crystal-clear agony. The omega's emotions are a thick wall, giving off a silent alarm that hits Danny square in the chest.

His Alpha uproars are deafening, bouncing off the walls. Danny fills his lungs one more time and growls wildly, loud and pleading. His wolf is in deep shock of what is going on. For a moment, he's disorientated, even helpless by the sheer tragedy that unfurls in front of his eyes.

Danny freezes but the magic nudges him into motion. The picture he stares at sucks all air from his lungs. His wolf whimpers.

He crawls slowly forward and inches crouched toward the messy nest Steve has tried to make for his omega. The countless pillows are dirty, stained with god knows what. The bedding is heaped up in a big pile of sheets and bedcovers. The smell of despair and loneliness almost chokes Danny's beast.

Danny feels his wolf shiver with fear. He senses the enormous chasm that separates him from his omega. The bond's heartbeat weakens by the second the closer Danny's wolf slinks across the room. He's scared he might spook his omega if he jumps on the bed.

The bloodcurdling cry coming from the bed still cuts through the air and hurts in his wolf's ears. Danny has no time to waste. Every second counts.

The lump on the bed, hidden under dirty sheets, shakes, and shudders. And finally, Danny's wolf snaps out of it. The magic in his blood stirs to life and sends a storm of electricity like a thousand bees through his bloodstream.

Danny's massive black wolf climbs onto the bed with a purr spilling from the depth of his throat. It's a calming sound for Steve just to let him know he's here. Danny bites into the dirty blanket where a body, looking like a big, quivering clot, is buried underneath. Danny's wolf tugs at the covers with his teeth and he paws hesitantly at the hidden body. 

The first shy touch doesn't get any attention.

His eyes gleam garnet in the darkness. He throws his head back to howl one more time, long-running and soothingly. A sound that's only meant for his mate. His Alpha howl is the kind of sound every omega undulates towards, driving itself like a spike into a submissive wolf' brain. It's the only way to make his omega stir, to shake him loose and to urge a reaction from his injured mate. Danny would want nothing but bite the shy wolf's neck once he sees him just to drag him back from where he suffers so immeasurably.

And finally, finally, the lump starts to move. 

Danny can't remember when he has shifted back but suddenly sweat runs down his face. His harsh panting sounds rough in the silence of the room. Danny's hands are splayed wide over the hard bumps under the comforter. He can't make out how Steve's curled up. The shape looks weird and wrong.

Danny whispers desperately Steve's name. He's so caught up, fighting down the sickening feeling in his gut that Danny has no control over his shift. His beta form emerges from under his skin. He keeps calling Steve's name, with a voice more wolf than human. Danny looks astounded at his hairy arms but can't worry about anything but Steve and what might meet his eyes once he pulls the comforter off the body. 

Danny tugs at the covers, repeating Steve's name in a mumble, his voice thick with feelings. The raspy sound is strung together in one long word. "Steve, Steve, I'm here, it's me, Danny, Steve please, say something, Steve. Oh god, Steve." Over and over and over again.

Danny whines, his throat is clogged with fear of being too late. He pulls the cover painstakingly slow from the unfamiliar shape. His wolf waits and grumbles impatiently.

Danny's bare skin is full of scratches from the splintered wood. The bruises on his shoulders start to blossom under his skin where he has rammed his body against the door. But Danny has only eyes for Steve or whatever creature hides under the sheets.

He tries to steel himself and with a last, determined intake of air, he tears at the sweat-soaked comforter and frees the body that desperately wants to hide underneath.

His heart nearly stops when he spots his mate, his wolf – _Steve, oh god, Steve_ – how is this even possible? _Steve, baby, oh, please, no, no, no_.

Danny can't. This is… oh god.

Danny has never read anything about a situation like this. He stares shocked at a heap of tensed up muscles, curled into a hard ball, twisted arms and animal legs are bent awkwardly in wrong directions. The body that lies there is half-animal and half-human and he's shaking vigorously. 

Danny bends over and he whimpers and starts crying. His tears drop into dirty fur. The hair on the animal parts on this cruel sight is clotty and dull. Danny reaches out to touch, carefully but barely able to contain a painful keening. He cries and his brain needs a moment to make out where Steve begins and where his horrible looking omega ends. 

The picture is a grotesque view as if Frankenstein himself has failed to perform one of his nasty experiments. The dimly lit room makes everything look worse.

Steve's stuck – _in the middle of shifting_ – he's stuck half-way. His omega hasn't had the power to shift completely and Steve can't turn the shift around. His face is contorted in pain and the wailing hurts Danny's ears. He looks terrible and all twisted and nothing is right.

"Oh, god, Steve –" Danny breathes around a mouthful of teeth. He curls his fingers, clenches his fists and pulls his claws back after the sharp tips have cut into his palms. Danny rumbles anxiously.

He's in shock and for a moment the ugly heat of fear punches his gut. "Am I too late, baby? Oh god, please, no, no, no." Danny's tears stream down his face, getting caught in coarse facial hair and keep dripping into his omega's dirty, matted fur.

He softly pets the starved wolf. The one no one has ever seen but Mamo. Danny touches bones and crusty fur with rapt attention. He lets his hand wander over to Steve's leg, coming out of the wolf in a strange, abnormal angle.

Danny shifts back into his human form. He shakes hard and he breaks under the pain of what he sees. He crumbles in sobs. How could he have missed what has been going on with Steve? How is he able to help? How will he know how to make things right again?

Danny's panic rises.

Steve's skin is covered in dirt as if he has wanted to roll himself in something. _Jesus_, Danny's heart just stops when he realizes that Steve has rolled around in the dirt where he has pissed and left his mark with his sperm the other night. The faint scent of his own urine is still hanging in the air.

Danny mumbles words, snot, and tears keep dropping onto the helpless heap of limbs. He rocks back and forth, kneeling by Steve's side. He can't force himself into acting and rescuing. He has no clue what to do. He sends a prayer to heaven, to Mamo and hopes for a miracle. Danny feels his wolf's warm, wet nose nudging him gently, urging him to just _do something_.

His hands flutter over Steve's heated skin. "Baby, baby, here. come here, I'm here, baby, lemme... lemme hold you. Steve, please..." Danny begs with a tear-stricken voice.

And he opens his arms, keening with relief when Steve scrabbles around, his face dragging over the sheets while he's fumbling blindly for Danny. Steve whines and winces and cries. He pushes against Danny's bent legs and crawls awkwardly over the bedding, following the sound of Danny's cooing.

Steve can't really move but he scoots as close as possible. It's an agony to watch how Steve's omega fights to push through and Steve has no strength left to help his dying omega. It's a picture from a horror cabinet and it makes Danny want to throw up.

But Danny just catches Steve. He hauls him into his arms. Danny forces Steve onto his back to cover him with his full body weight, pressing him down, anchoring him, being his Alpha. He feels fur and heat and bare skin dragging along his naked body.

Danny has Steve in his arms. Steve has recognized him and he responds to his voice. Danny kisses his face, a patch of a wolf's muzzle, a furry ear and some sweat-soaked hair. 

Steve shakes wildly, whining and his wolf-human head trashes from one side to the other. Danny's attention gets drawn to the wet spots on Steve's body. He watches astounded how the omega's dull fur starts to change where his tears have left dark spots, wetted hair, and skin.

The tiny spark of Mamo's magic comes to life. _His tears carry healing power_. Danny watches with awe what's happening right in front of his eyes. Mamo's magic works. Oh god, thank you, thank you.

And suddenly it's easy.

Danny's mental strength comes back online. Everything clicks into place and he knows, he's not too late. He's just in time to save Steve. His black wolf grumbles approvingly.

"We're gonna make it, baby, hold on. I'm here now. Your Alpha is here. Your mate has come for you." Danny murmurs next to Steve's ear.

And Steve yells pained and high-pitched, but he clings to Danny, digging his fingers with a desperate strength into his muscles. The claws from Steve's paws leave long bloody stripes on Danny's skin where he keeps scratching.

Steve's omega yips weakly and the sound tugs powerfully at Danny's heart. His Alpha wolf jumps back into full action. His wolf has ducked low, waiting and respecting his human form to comfort Steve.

But the moment his omega calls for him Danny feels the shift in his bones. His Alpha steps out of him with his fangs elongated and ruby eyes, gracefully turning Danny's human body into the black, proud wolf Steve needs.

His wolf licks over Steve's face. His saliva sparks and the wet trail of the tongue-bath flashes with magic. His Alpha cleans his mate's clotted eyes and licks over a dry, hot snout. Danny's big, black-haired beast boxes Steve wolf-human form in, standing above him on all four. He keeps cleaning his fur with his tongue in a meditative rhythm.

Every broad stripe with his Alpha tongue works the magic into Steve's shape. It strengthens his omega to a point where Steve finally can fully shift to become a wolf. His bones crunch ugly, breaking with a loud bang and ligaments snap but Mamo's magic sucks Steve's pain right from his core until he lies on the bed, fully shifted into a beautiful but gauntly looking omega.

The shy wolf breathes heavily as if the shift and the fight have sucked all the remaining strength right out of him.

Danny absorbs everything, a strange tingling is all he feels, and he eats Steve's anguish up with every wipe of his broad tongue.

Danny growls and nuzzles his snout into fluffy fur. His wolf doesn't stop and he keeps cleaning his omega; like a mama wolf who cleans his freshly born pup to make his blood flow working, Danny licks Steve' shy wolf back into life.

The Alpha groans and starts to purr. The omega's shape changes with every second. A soft glow flits through the fur, leaving a golden streak in its wake. His mate is exhausted but his tail starts to wag and he scrambles around to be closer to Danny's wolf. He presses his head between the front legs of his Alpha while Danny drags his tongue over his omega's back and further down to the root of his tail. The omega flops down tiredly but way more vivid than a few minutes ago.

The magic light smolders ethereal in the dark room, curling like a coat around both wolves. The strange, golden-purple light is an entity that starts to seep into fur and crawls under skin and pierces through bones.

Danny feels warm as if he lies under the sun. And Steve's omega pushes himself up to just sit there, head dipped, arching into his Alpha's touch and the constant licking. He's shy, painfully shy but he whines softly and Danny's wolf waits, snuggling closer, cleaning the omega's snout. The Alpha's tongue wanders over pointy ears and down to the thick-haired throat and keeps moving back up to clean the other side just as thoroughly. 

His omega begins to grumble. He presses his skinny wolf-body tentatively against Danny's big black beast.

The seconds tick by.

And finally, his omega's boney shape rubs against his impressive, muscular Alpha bulk, seeking shelter and warmth. The black wolf growls and throws a leg over his omega to pin him down, covering him protectively with his body.

The bond's heartbeat hums to life with a strong thud.

Steve's omega jerks and howls with a newfound strength. He turns his head and the bright glow of an orange pair of eyes meet Danny's red Alpha eyes for the first time.

Time stands still.

And then a few things happen at the same time.

The loose end of the bond in his omega's heart ignites with a golden glow, lighting up the rare ginger-colored fur. His omega's eyes dance with tiny stars. The soft whimper sounds like an astounding question.

Danny's jaw hugs his omega's neck carefully, not biting down, just keeping him in place. His mate stays devotedly still and keeps whimpering. The Alpha shuffles around and tugs gently with his teeth buried in fur to get his omega comfortable. He nudges him to flop onto the side. Danny drapes his massive, strong wolf body over his smaller mate's shape which is still alarmingly skinny. He entangles his teeth from his omega's neck and licks over the part where he has held him.

Danny's wolf feels the exact moment where his loose bond uncoils. The soft thudding let his omega's eyes widen with recognition and with the next beat Danny's bond drives into his omega's chest and latches onto the frayed end of Steve's bond, unused and tired from a fading hope over the years.

Danny locks his eyes on Steve's – blazing red meets a shiny orange – and Danny hears the ocean, and the wind in old trees and he smells the sky and the darkness of space and he tastes love on his tongue and finds eternity in Steve's beautiful omega eyes and a devotion that leaves him boneless.

The subtle energy shoots through the bond and the first step of the mating act is fulfilled. 

Danny isn't prepared for the gigantic wave of desire that detonates in his wolf's chest, racing through his body to make his prick swell instantly. With the acknowledgment of their bond, the first knot is tied and with this important step, the inner gates for the real mating act are pushed wide open.

Arousal hot and needy makes Danny's wolf tremble.

In an instant, his jaws are back on Steve's neck. He bites harder down, feeling dizzy with his omega's fur in his snout. And his mate arches beneath him with such a hungry tone, touch-starved and empty for years that Danny's wolf reels with the force of want that hijacks all his senses.

And then his omega's scent gland explodes, giving off a mind-numbing, all-consuming cloud of enticing smell. The growl that Danny's wolf performs vibrates through the omega. It's pleading and expresses pure hunger for his mate.

Steve's shy wolf pushes up to be on all four. He crawls backward and moves closer, rubbing his rear against Danny's naked, hard wolf prick and begs with the sweetest growl Danny's wolf has ever heard.

A primal streak rips through the Alpha.

He howls low. His heart is filled with a need Danny has never felt in his entire life. He drags his bared teeth over his omega's fur, scratching over the skin and moving closer to where the most tender, most enchanting scent comes from. 

His wolf is drunk from the scent alone, which goes straight to his wolf-cock. The black beast shakes with the desire to mount his mate, to feel the heat tightly wrapped around him. The sheer lust engulfs his whole soul. 

Danny's wolf turns wilder every second. Steve writhes underneath him, ejects sounds like a cat, mewing, begging, pleading with his hindquarter high in the air, his tail pulled aside to expose the one spot where Steve needs to be touched. He seduces Danny's Alpha in a feral way that Danny can't resist. He's under Steve's spell and Danny dives into this ecstasy of smell and sound.

This smell, this overwhelming scent of wholeness, of a lifelong promise – _god_, what pleasure, what passion it stirs to life.

Danny sniffs vigorously the closer he gets to his omega's exposed, pink pucker. The sweet-scenting slick is a solid promise and it has started to wet his mate's ass. The transparent liquid seeps in thick drops over fur down onto the comforter. The Alpha is love-crazed, lust-crazed, and the want wreaks havoc in his loins. His balls are heavy with sperm, drawn tight, almost aching.

Danny's wolf roars triumphantly the moment he dips his nose for the first time into his mate's wetness that leaks from his needy hole. He sniffs and licks and tastes the pure scent of his omega. His long tongue laps at Steve's hairy balls. He dives further down and his nose nudges against the omega's smaller, elongated cock. Danny's wolf head is pushed between Steve's hind legs. Danny's eyes are a blazing red and Steve's submissive wolf presses against his Alpha's tongue.

The room is filled with wild, dangerously sounding mating howls and growls and yelps.

Steve whines high and the golden streak in his fur gleams like a glitter of gold. His whole, slim body wriggles with the need to be filled. His omega yips ecstatically. His deliverance is so near, _finally_, after years he's getting his soul-deep whish fulfilled.

Danny has to obey the siren's call from his omega.

He rises and for a second he stands on his rear legs only to fall down with power. He buries his mate right under him. He bites deep into the flesh on his shy wolf's neck, holding him in place. Danny's strong Alpha presses Steve's omega into the mattress, growling with a rawness that gets born in the depth of his throat.

His fleshy looking, naked prick his hard, glistening in the light of the ethereal magic. Danny hindquarters snap twice and his wolf-prick stabs into his omega's ass before he sinks down and drives his rod deep into his omega's slick, sloppy hole.

Danny draws his fangs painfully into Steve's neck, biting him, without breaking the skin.

The dark clouds that chase over the night sky uncover the crescent of the moon the second when Danny feels how his knot thickens. He drives his cock in and out of Steve's wolf-ass. He ruts into his mate, fucking him with short, jerky thrusts.

Danny's Alpha is impatient, uncoordinated and rough. He can't control anything anymore. Steve keens and whines and pushes his rear back onto Danny's prick.

Danny senses the power of the moon pairing up with Mamo's magic. He's mind is wiped blank. Desire overrules everything else and he only wants to breed his mate full.

His wolf grunts and roars and his beast forces his omega deeper into the rumpled sheets. His whole weight weighs down on his slim omega but Danny's bulky wolf is answering to his feral needs. He wants to satisfy his omega's lust. 

He fucks his mate hard until the knot is too big. Danny stills and pushes deeper to force the big bump past his omega's rim. The knot swells to its fullness and creates a connection that locks both wolves together.

The Alpha's victorious howl is powerful and reaches far into the island's landscape. The call of a leader, echoing between trees and stars. A message for every Alpha far and wide that a proud, strong Alpha knots his mate for the first time. 

_Breed. Mate. Mine._

The curtains are gently blowing in the night breeze when Danny's first orgasm hits him forcefully.

He shoots his Alpha sperm deep into Steve's belly. His knot produces loads of semen and the warmth is different. Danny's whole body is connected with Mamo's magic and the healing for his omega is in full swing the longer he unloads his spunk into his omega's ass.

Steve is stock still, silent shivers run through his body and the low whines are almost a purr. Danny shudders through another orgasm and while the hot liquid gushes from his prick into the tight channel of his mate Danny lets go of Steve's neck. He licks over his face and over his muzzle, cleaning his mate while he breeds him.

The third wave of intense, multiple orgasms tires Danny's Alpha to a point where he sinks down falling to his side and pulls Steve's with him. They are still connected and Danny keeps cleaning Steve's thick, reddish-golden fur. His mate breathes regularly and he gives off a calmness that comes with being thoroughly knotted. Steve's omega seems to feel safe for the first time ever. 

Danny's black wolf nuzzles his snout into Steve's neck and dozes off. He knows Steve won't go anywhere with his prick still fully swollen and buried in his ass. This could take a while. Danny's feral instincts don't pick up any stress. Both wolves are wrapped in a cocoon of magic. Their minds are at peace for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You are all amazing just so you know.


	8. Chapter 8

When Danny's consciousness emerges from a relaxing slumber, he realizes that his wolf-prick has slipped out of Steve's ass and his shy wolf stirs next to him.

Danny' wolf jolts wide awake and his feral senses are back online in a split second. His wolf has fulfilled the first stage of their mating to drag his omega away from this dark, hopeless place. Danny shifts into his beta form. His eyes glow bleeding red in the darkness of the room.

Danny sees the magic working in Steve's body. His omega glows golden with purple sparks popping up underneath all the light. Danny carefully reaches out to run his fingers through this enticing light. His omega's fur is silky under his touch. 

Danny gasps and pulls back to get his first, real look at Steve's omega. The sight takes his breath away. He has never seen such beauty. His clawed hand shakes when he gets back at combing his fingers through the thick fur of Steve's rare wolf. 

"God, Steve," he murmurs raspy, "my precious omega, you're so, so beautiful." His voice is kind of loud, cutting into the silence. Danny realizes that they haven't spoken a single word in what feels like hours. 

Steve's wolf tenses instantly and turns his head away, spooked by a voice. Danny assumes Steve must have always been alone when he has shifted into his unique wolf. His gut clenches with sadness that makes him want to punch everyone in the face who has caused fear and loneliness in Steve's life.

"Steve, " Danny croons, "Steve, baby, it's me. Danny. You're safe with me. Hey, my sweet omega, look at me, please." He whispers with his face hidden in Steve's neck. Danny's mind is still full of Alpha feelings and he doesn't waste a second thought on why he calls Steve his precious omega. Besides Steve's still completely wolfed out. He never stops the petting, the ongoing soothing strokes over Steve's flank.

Steve's breathing fastens and Danny picks up the flare of panic, short and hot. "Shush, my precious wolf, nothing is going to happen. You're safe." And to prove it to Steve he growls and purrs in a special way Alpha's do, signaling their omegas security and trust.

Steve's wolf whimpers briefly and lifts his head. He shuffles a bit to get his paws under his body and turns around with Danny's hand holding on to his fur. He crawls closer towards the low rumbles that vibrate in Danny's chest. Danny's voice is rough and hoarse. His body is hairy and bulkier in his beta shift and he smells more of wolf than human. He knows he gives off a strong, calming Alpha scent, designed to tie his omega to his wolf, to stay with him after he has bred him.

Danny prays that Steve won't freak out. He has no idea how feral his shy wolf is and how many contacts with people he's had during his terrible isolated life.

Danny isn't used yet to meet Steve's orange glowing eyes. They are as pure as the sunrise and Danny gets the feeling Steve looks right into his soul. They stare at each other for a long time.

Danny tucks Steve's wolf closer and hugs him with arms and legs. He kisses his snout and drags his lips over his face, carefully minding his sharp fangs not to harm Steve's skin under the fur. A full-body shiver runs through the omega's limbs. Danny can't form any intelligent words to make Steve understand but he keeps rumbling low to keep him calm.

"I need to see you shift, Steve. I need to know you are okay. Show me that you aren't in any pain and that you don't get stuck." He mumbles, rubbing his cheek over Steve's muzzle and alongside his neck.

Danny's nose finds the source of this sweet, alluring smell. Steve's scent is like the morning breeze over the ocean, like sun-warmed skin, like musk and the earthy smell of wet soil and cotton sheets dried in the sun. Steve smells like home and eternity and Danny breathes in deeply, filling his nose and his soul with his mate's anchoring scent.

Steve just endures everything with utter devotion. He emanates deep thankfulness and submission so pure like a new-born puppy. Danny's Alpha gets high on his scent and the way his omega presses against him. But Steve's wolf doesn't show any intention to shift.

"You have to shift, baby," Danny tells him again and he waits.

Nothing happens. Steve's wolf trembles a bit, and Danny knows he has to force him to do it.

"_Shift_." He growls demandingly.

The shy wolf ducks his head immediately and obeys out of instinct. Danny watches with awe how his beautiful omega turns gracefully back into Steve in human form. 

But Steve's not okay.

The moment Steve has shifted he wants to pull away. The sharp smell of fear hits Danny's nose like a hard fist. He knows he still hasn't performed the mating bite that will yank his lost omega fully back into the light. Danny has assumed that fucking and knotting Steve's omega in wolf form would be sufficient to awake the much-needed trust in Steve.

Danny shoots up into a sitting position when Steve tries to get away.

"Steve, hey. Stay with me, come on, big guy, stay here." Danny almost shouts so startled by the sudden shift in the mood. "Steve, it's me, Danny. C'mon now. Don't you recognize me, huh?" He asks a tad too loud.

Danny's voice is colored with a streak of insecurity but carries also a fierce Alpha tone that makes Steve flop down immediately. He hides his face in the sheets. He even turns his head away and digs his face deeper into the rumpled bedcover.

Steve shakes again, full-body shudders run through his muscles. And he whines, expressing the need to hide. Danny smells the naked fear of rejection and he just doesn't know how to react. Steve's mind is still so dazed with his omega instincts so that words won't reach him.

Danny leaps forward to catch Steve. He grabs him around the waist to hold on to him. Danny curls his arm in a vice grip around Steve's waist and spoons him from behind, embracing him with his whole body.

But Danny knows only the sweet pain, Alpha caused mating pain, would bring Steve back to where he belongs.

Danny laps with his tongue over the side of Steve's face. His senses are focused full-on on his omega. Danny sees how Steve's omega wolf fights to stay inside as if Steve wants to protect his wolf with his human form. Danny smells the shame that hangs thick in the air. Steve's soul is mended only partly and he's still so tired. His omega is weak, worn out, totally exhausted and Steve still hasn't looked Danny in the eye.

Steve's shame of being an omega in need makes Danny crumble. He has had no idea how deep Steve's chasms are that cut through his precious, wonderful soul.

"Steve, please, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Danny whispers raw and hot against Steve's neck. He grunts and pushes his face into Steve's throat, nuzzling his skin and sniffing to inhale his sweet scent. "I'm here, baby. I got you. Come on, my pretty omega, let go, just let go." The words are spoken in haste and Danny's tongue tastes Steve's skin with quick licks. "You're gonna make it. Let me take care of you, please, Steve… just let go." His breathy words are highlighted by the tip of his tongue that meanders over Steve's throat.

"Danny –" Steve croaks. His chest heaves, and he slumps down into a boneless heap. He leans shyly into Danny's embrace. "Danny – " He whimpers again, completely lost and painfully raw as if he can't believe what's happening.

"I'm here, pup, your Alpha takes care of you. It's me and you're safe, Steve. _You're safe_." Danny is a mix of fierceness and a mess. He wells up, seeing how lost Steve still is and how hard he fights to let go.

Danny realizes that Steve's too afraid to meet only emptiness if he lets go. Because that's all there has been during all those lonely years. "I love you so much, Steve. I love your omega. Do you hear me? I love you and I love your wolves. Mamo… Mamo has told me everything. I'm here to save you, baby." Danny presses his words on a growl through his tight throat. He's so messed up, sensing the enormous chaos in Steve's soul. 

Steve's body curls into himself after Danny has explained to him the most important detail – how he knows about Steve's omega and his well-kept secret.

Danny forces his Alpha-voice to be firm, a solid anchor where Steve can hold on to. "Let me take care of you, Steve. You're not alone anymore. Do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm here. I'm with you. You have me. I'm yours. You're my mate, baby." Danny's voice breaks and he hiccups because he gets all the pain in Steve's chest.

Danny starts to purr again. He's desperate to win Steve's attention.

Danny pulls him impossibly closer, squeezing him hard with his strong arms wrapped around his waist. Steve scoots closer and pushes himself up, turning around with Danny's arms holding on to him. Danny tugs and pulls at Steve until he can tuck him to his chest in an awkward angle. Steve clings to him and pushes his face into Danny's chest.

"Danny," Steve's breath is damp against his skin, "I can't believe you're here. I didn't know who to call… I need… I wanted it to be you. It always has been you… I… you came for me?" Steve whispers and drags his face over Danny's heated skin to hide again in the curve of Danny's throat. He mushes his cheek against heated skin and snuffles. Steve's fingers dig into the flesh on Danny's back, gripping his muscles hard, holding on, not breaking the contact. Danny hugs him fiercely, pressing him against his sturdy body, not letting go.

Steve shakes hard when the dam in his soul breaks.

Danny's tears wet Steve's skin when his sweet, desperate mate loses it.

Steve weeps with a hoarse voice. His words aren't understandable. He babbles at Danny's shoulder and he shakes in Danny's arms.

Danny knows that Steve's omega wolf is still deeply wounded. Steve's absolutely not convinced yet that his agony ends right here, right this moment. He's not there where Danny wants to have him or where he's hoped Steve would be after the first time his Alpha has mounted him to fuck him.

"Steve, what do you need to believe. I'm here. I won't leave you again, ever. Tell me what you need. I'll give it to you, all of it, please. I'm here, everything is going to be fine. I promise. Please, baby, tell me what you need." Danny begs and shushes Steve's garbled sobs with a tight voice. He trembles too. He tucks Steve closer to his chest, their legs entangled. Their bodies form a heap of arms and legs with their sticky, smeary skin pressed together. Danny bites his lips, feeling how the fear spreads into his chest.

Steve doesn't say a word. He tries to be as silent as possible and this cuts even deeper into Danny's heart.

Danny arches his back and growls and kisses the side of Steve's face. He makes him look at him. He gently tugs at his head with his hand buried in Steve's thick, dark hair. He keeps his eyes firmly shut but Danny senses what he's asking for. Danny's wolf knows because of their shy bond and because Steve's thoughts are so intense, Danny's wolf smells them. 

Steve's frame doesn't calm down, the trembling is jerky and he's a tensed-up heap of hard muscles. Danny knows Steve isn't used to expressing his omega needs. How could he? No one, no Alpha, has ever asked for it.

His omega needs to be marked, over and over again. Danny wants to claim him with his scent until Steve believes that he belongs to Danny – his Alpha.

Danny's nose catches the whiff of his wolf's cum that trickles from Steve's hole but it hasn't been enough yet. Steve needs more.

But without his confirmation, Danny won't paint him in the way he knows Steve wants it. "Baby, is this what you need? Do you need my mark on your skin? I'm here, Steve, I love you so fucking much." Danny can't think of any logical reason why he hasn't kissed Steve yet, like right from the beginning. He presses his lips firmly to his sweaty forehead. Steve's hot as if he runs a fever.

And Danny's wolf softly howls the answer.

It's all about saving Steve's omega, saving his soul. It's all about giving comfort to Steve's shy wolf and to provide shelter, to protect him from any harm.

Wolves don't kiss. They lick and scent. They nuzzle and rub. They piss and mark. And they fuck.

"Steve, look at me," Danny whispers as softly as his rough voice allows while he watches Steve with hope. He wants his omega to open his eyes.

Danny's heart almost cracks in half when he sees the wounded, lost look in these orange pools of unfamiliar brightness. Steve's eyes glow wetly with the pain-stricken touch that is clearly visible for Danny to see. There's an utter pleading, this hungry need to belong, to have a home where his omega can finally rest. 

"Danny – " Steve begs with a small voice. "Please, Danny," his face is tear-stained. "Mark me more. I want it… I need it." He breathes the words like a prayer, still caught up in his omega energy.

His shy wolf rules all of Steve's actions. He has given in full. Danny reads the answer in Steve's wide-eyed gaze because his Alpha has come for him. Danny is here to satisfy all his needs, to catch him, to bow to the forces of nature and to be his other half just as fate has wanted it from the very beginning.

Danny reads the understanding that dawns on Steve in the large, open pools in his eyes.

Steve is not alone anymore. He finally gets it. The realization comes with a wave of heartache and a silent sob that Danny senses with every fiber of his body. Steve shivers and with the knowledge comes the exhaustion once more. Steve almost passes out, the blazing relief punches into him and he still isn't ready to let go entirely. He's still afraid this might be taken from him.

Danny's wolf reads and smells every emotion that races through Steve's heart.

"I'm yours, Steve. I'm your Alpha. I'm gonna mark you. I'm gonna fucking own you, bite you, mate you. Do you get that, baby? You are mine! I'll claim you over and over again until you believe me, Steve. My omega." Danny speaks with his voice painted in pure lust and want. There's an ancient order in there, too. His Alpha rules Steve's omega soul and if he wants to claim him, he just fucking does and his omega has no say in it.

Steve whimpers and listens to Danny's dark voice that brings hope and a new dawn. New tears run down Steve's face. He turns his head in shame.

Danny swallows past the lodge in his throat. Steve's never gonna be alone again in any of his heats, in any minute of his life. _Never again_.

And Danny would bend over backward to make Steve feel safe and protected. He wants to give him the security that whenever his omega floats to the surface of his soul, Danny, his proud Alpha, is waiting for him. Danny's going to be there for him and to take care of him, whatever Steve's omega would need that second. Danny is going to protect him with his life.

Danny's willing to give Steve everything he wants, anything he needs. He watches Steve with unbreakable strength. 

Their mating dance is on.

"Look at me, Steve," Danny demands in a voice that lets Steve know his Alpha can do whatever he wants and he isn't allowed to disobey. The old way is the only way their wolves know. It's the way that's going to bring peace and warmth to his omega's soul.

Danny's eyes burn red, piercing into Steve's orange, devoted gaze. His breath hitches around the low rumble. "I'll give you everything, my precious omega. _Everything you ask for_, my love." Danny growls and rubs his cheek all over Steve's, leaving a red mark where his coarse sideburns scratch over Steve's sensitive skin. His sharp fangs carve two thin lines into Steve's throat.

Steve's whines are music in Danny's ears and the way he bares his throat makes Danny sweat.

"This comes later, my sweet omega virgin, my sweet pup." Danny drawls, hardening by the imagination how possessively he's gonna fuck Steve when they finally perform the mating bite.

Steve's soft moans make Danny swallow hard.

A slight tremor rocks through Danny's hard muscles. The need to make Steve his burns in his veins. Danny shakes with withholding power when he laves at Steve's curved throat with his broad tongue. He nuzzles the tender point behind Steve's ear and grumbles the whole time, pulling Steve roughly as close as possible. 

And Steve arches into Danny's seducing words, into the gentle pain his Alpha's fangs cause at his tender throat. Everything in Steve's body begs to be taken, to be marked and Danny hisses with desire.

He knows what Steve's omega asks from his Alpha.

Danny slings his strong arms around Steve and rolls over, forcing him to lie still. He sits back on his heels and strokes with the flat of his hand over Steve's taut stomach. Steve's body melts into his touch. He pants and his skin is hot under Danny's hairy, large hand.

Danny's touch is soft and awestruck. His chest heaves and the lust that surges up from the depth of his stomach grows into a massive wave, spreading thick into his body.

Steve watches him with bated breath, devotedly and somehow still a bit in shock. Danny keeps him calm with his soft purrs, a growl and the way he bares his fangs and flashes his red eyes at him. Steve holds still, pinned to the dirty sheets with the sheer will of his Alpha. Danny knows that's the only way Steve obeys and holds on to the still thin bond that connects their hearts and souls. 

Danny can't rush anything. He has one shot and he can't mess up. He has to do it right.

"You have to trust me, Steve." Danny rasps. "Do you trust me, my pretty omega?" Danny simply asks with his warm palm resting flat against Steve's chest.

Steve nods nervously and Danny sees his Adam's apple move. 

"You have to say it, baby. Do you trust me?" Danny wants to know with a more determined voice.

"Yes, I trust you, Danny. I do." Steve whispers haltingly.

Danny howls proudly and leans in to nuzzle Steve's throat before he sits back, kneeling in front of him on the bed.

It's the most natural thing to see Steve's beautiful cock, and the way it stands hard and proud for his Alpha. His precum wets his head and Steve's hard cock jerks under Danny's intense study. Steve breathes shallowly. He watches with hooded eyes unable to move. Danny smells the intense want coming off of Steve.

He pulls Steve's legs apart, opening him to watch, to marvel with his eyes at Steve's crotch. He gazes at his marking fluids and he gets drunk on the scent of his omega's sex. Danny's eyes fixate the silky drop of precum gliding alongside Steve's hard, erect shaft.

Danny takes in his chiseled body and the glossy shine of Steve's omega slick. The sticky fluid is smeared all over his inner thighs and his balls. It's an intoxicating mix. Danny feels this burning pride when he sees his own cum lubricating his omega's ass, coating his cleft and how it leaves wet stains on the sheet.

Steve's skin is still covered in smudges of dirt. The faint smell of Danny's urine is sweet and wonderfully rubbed into Steve's skin. His omega has rolled on the ground to get his Alpha's piss all over his skin.

His possessive Alpha voice rumbles approvingly but Danny's heart crumbles under the realization of how desperate Steve has been with no one there for him to take care of his omega needs. All he's got was piss-soaked ground. The only anchor for his omega.

Danny briefly closes his eyes and bites the inside of his cheeks. He feels Steve's loneliness and his abyssal pain. His vein on his throat throbs with the knowledge what Steve has had to endure. It ends here. _No pain, no fucking isolation for his omega ever again_.

Danny inhales deeply, his mind latches onto the swirling magic in his body because he wants to absorb every tiny bit of Steve's gruesome pain. He wants to bite every damn piece out of Steve's soul. Danny wants to drive his fangs deep into the hurt flesh and the abused heart of his beloved omega. He wants to let Steve heal; he wants him to be whole again. Danny wants Steve to be proud to be such a beautiful, devoted omega.

Danny wants to fucking _drink_ the pain from Steve's entire soul. He wants to yank _everything_ out of his omega, everything that has ever made him feel worthless and helpless.

Mamo's deep wisdom shows him the way.

Danny's hand travels over Steve's skin and ends between his legs. Steve's abs quiver when Danny closes his fist around his hard cock, pressing down on his length. Steve instantly pushes up to rut into Danny's tight ring of fingers. 

Danny's nostrils widen when he inhales Steve's musky scent. He hears the new gush of slick dripping from Steve's loose hole. God, his sweet omega is so ripe to be fucked. Steve's choked moans are music in Danny's ears. His omega clings to him and scoots closer, bucking into Danny's closed fist.

"Shh, baby, wait. I'm with you, just wait." Danny murmurs on a rumble and just keeps watching his gorgeous omega, jacking him lazily and soothingly.

The purple light of Mamo's magic swirls in Danny's blood. Through his Alpha eyes, he sees this secret light pumping through Steve's veins. With a deep breath, Danny sucks the huge emotional pain from Steve's gut. It swooshes through his palm like a funny noise. He presses down on Steve's cock, feeling the hard flesh twitch, getting harder under his touch.

Steve bucks for a second, startled about what's happening but Danny's Alpha stare locks him in place. His soft groans calm Steve instantly. The magic is powerful and the pull is intense.

Danny jacks Steve's cock with short and hard strokes. Steve's keening noise accompanies the deep-rooted pain that gets sucked by ancient wisdom from his bones and his heart. Mamo's magic summons every tiny bit of darkness that is hiding in his omega's soul. Danny's Alpha sees the dark cloud and also the clearing that is revealed in the wake of the darkness that fades away.

There's a new light pulsating in Steve's heart.

Danny's fist provides pleasure and Steve's insecure wails turn into needy moans while a purple light flows from his meaty cock right into Danny's hand and further up into his strong Alpha flesh.

Danny sucks up Steve's agony.

And he eases the unfamiliar feeling by working Steve's hard dick. He stares at the lustful expression on Steve's face and Danny drops his gaze to watch how Steve rocks into his fist. Danny licks his lips and groans when he sees Steve's flared head poking out with every thrust.

Danny rides the wave of Steve's desire and at the same time he sucks up every fucking molecule of his pain right through his pulsing omega dick in his hand. It's an odd but somehow tingling feeling. It's a turn on, it's sexual and Danny knows, Mamo also plays some debauched, hidden tricks with his magic to make them both feel good.

The magic swallows the whole dark cloud. It dissolves into tiny sparks which float through the air once Danny has exhaled with force.

There's a sudden gush of warm wind. The curtains billow under the unexpected force and the dark cloud gets carried away, through the open window – and it's gone. A soft wind blows through the leaves of the trees in Steve's garden and a beat later the room is only filled with Steve's harsh panting and the intense scent of his swollen cock.

Danny' nerve endings burn and a shudder of sweet, intense lust races through his body. His heavy cock starts to swell and he feels his eyes glow like ember.

He has taken away Steve's pain as if it was the easiest thing to do.

The power surge that follows, rips a wild cry from Danny's throat. He has to bite off the fierce rumbling that claws up in the back of his throat. His breathing seems chopped and a sheen of sweat covers his skin. Danny's meaty cock rubs a trail of precum over Steve's thigh. He controls the forceful need to just flip Steve over and onto all four so he'd be ready for Danny's hard cock. Danny nothing but wants to impale him onto his prick with one, solid pull.

Danny lets go of Steve's cock and catches him in his arms instead, pulling him to his chest. His protective instincts are one solid ray of energy, meant to give Steve all the time he needs.

Steve curls into Danny's touch and just sags against his strong pecs and whimpers. It's an overload for both and the primal side of their wolves arch into this newfound strength. Danny curls his hand around the back of Steve's head and presses his face to his chest. Steve's low mumbled words are hot puffs of air on Danny's skin. 

Steve's hand travels nervously over Danny's strong, muscled shoulders. He hides in Danny's lap, his hard omega cock weeps drops of precum and pokes against Danny's taut abs. Steve keens and paws at Danny's skin, rubbing his face all over Danny's chest hair.

Steve laps up the salty sweat on his pecs and almost mews his words, mumbling in a haze of lust, lost to his touch-starved omega. Steve is hungry to be marked in any way. And his way of begging and pleading with his high, hoarse voice is understood. Danny knows what his omega needs right now. More than ever because of the new light in his soul that lets his omega emerge. His omega's spirit spreads fully healed into Steve's soul.

Danny's going to fuck him long and hard in a few moments. His Alpha's cum will fill him up, marking him from the inside. Danny will coat his inner walls with thick ropes of spunk.

But right now, is the time for another mark.

Danny groans darkly. Steve's his and his alone.

And Danny gets what Steve asks for.

His sweet omega begs to be marked by his piss.

His precious, shy wolf still craves for his Alpha's scent in any form to feel grounded, to have an anchor he can hold onto, an anchor that guides him. His newfound omega senses are still kind of virginal.

And Danny's going to give his omega whatever he needs.

"Look at me, Steve," Danny waits, towering over him, his beta shift alarmingly chiseled in the moonlit room.

He still holds Steve in his arms but he pushes him off his chest to get a good angle to look at him. Steve's eyes wander over Danny's broad chest and crawl carefully, respectfully over Danny's face until he locks eyes with his Alpha. 

"Ah, baby, you're so ready," Danny says, his voice gravelly. His hands shake. He's so turned on by Steve's low keening sounds and the way he only waits, trusting his Alpha with all he's got.

Danny gently pushes him down onto the bed with his hand splayed wide over his shoulders. He makes Steve laying down. Steve goes willingly and props his upper body up on his elbows. He never breaks eye contact. Danny's wolf grunts with satisfaction while he holds his semi-hard dick in his large hand.

Steve's eyes suddenly drop and Danny aims for Steve's chest.

"My precious omega," Danny growls between sharp teeth and a short flicker of his tongue, scenting the air where Steve's eagerness tastes spicy and sweet.

"My Alpha… mark me, please," Steve slurs, eyes wide and a bit anxious. His abs quiver and Danny savors how his omega expresses his respects.

Steve wants his body fluid, waiting impatiently but at the same time so submissively Danny has to press down on the base of his cock to keep it from getting too hard. Danny wants to get lost in Steve dark, orange pools, swimming in unshed tears, waiting for Danny to give him what he wants so badly.

Waves of lust and anticipation crawl under Steve's skin. He shakes and whines.

Danny howls victoriously and relaxes to get his piss flowing. He watches Steve with hooded eyes. His chest swells with the pride of ownership when the first gush of his warm Alpha piss hits Steve's chest.

Steve flickers his gaze from Danny' face down to his dick, showing a reverent expression and complete submission. With a slacked jaw and feverishly orange-glowing eyes, Steve sniffs the air and ogles at the golden fluid running over his skin.

His chest caves under the strain to breathe. Steve's hands shake as they sneak their way onto Danny's thighs. He curls his upper body to reach closer. Steve pushes himself up to lean forward into the strong, yellow stream of Alpha piss.

Danny kneels and pisses all over Steve's upper body and low rumbles fill his chest constantly. His stance is wide, caging Steve's legs between his hairy thighs. Steve shuffles towards him to get closer to Danny's cock. Steve shoves his legs through the vee of Danny's thighs while a steady, warm stream hits Steve's chest in an artful arch.

The rich fluid squirts everywhere. Small droplets get sprayed around, leaving dark marks on the sheets. The constant and typical swooshing sound of someone pissing fills the room and turns Steve into a bundle of hardly contain desire.

The arousal slams into Danny.

The heated, hungry look on Steve's face tells him details Danny never would have dreamed of knowing. He watches hypnotized how his warm piss runs down over Steve's flank in broad rivulets to soak the sheets underneath his body. The strong, characteristic smell of urine wafts through the air. Danny catches Steve's deep inhale. A tremor cascades through his omega and Steve shuts his eyes briefly.

Steve gets needier the longer Danny wets his skin with a golden shower. Danny aims with his cock and lowers the constant flow to piss over Steve's erect penis. The warm liquid flows between Steve's slightly parted legs. Steve curls into the soft wetness, he hums and groans with is finger holding onto Danny's legs. Steve belongs to him. Danny makes sure of it.

Danny gasps when Steve starts to rub his piss over his upper body, spreading it all over his skin, rubbing it in. The liquid mingles with the smudges of dirt. Steve skin ends up being covered in a dirty layer of mud and Danny's piss. Steve looks like the result of a seriously talented body-art painter.

Steve gazes up at Danny. His eyes are filled with amazement and a dash of disbelief. He breathes with shallow intakes, overwhelmed. And he smells delicious, wearing Danny's brand for all other Alphas to smell. Steve's untouchable, he's being claimed. He belongs to Danny. 

Danny's lust shows in the hardness of his prick. He snaps his teeth, biting off the wanting growl. He stomps onto this bone-deep ache to just grab Steve. Danny wants to manhandle him into a position where he could yank his legs apart to get to dive into the tight heat of his ass, tongue-fucking his wet hole, getting it ready for his Alpha prick.

Danny snarls when the weight of his want threatens to make him do a rash action, like fucking his omega right now. Instead, he presses the last drops of piss from his slit with a satisfied grunt.

He watches Steve carefully. "You okay, baby? Was that what you wanted me to do?" Danny asks with a raspy voice.

Steve doesn't smile. He only manages a short nod. His expression is blissful when he hooks his hands under the soft swell where Danny's ass meets the back of his thighs. Steve tugs hesitantly before he has Danny moving closer by an impatient pull. Danny's cock bounces in front of Steve's face and his massive Alpha sack dangles between his hairy thighs.

Steve watches Danny intensely when he reaches for Danny's Alpha cock. The bump at the base shows already. Steve wraps his hand around the impressive girth. Steve's hips are boxed between Danny's corded legs. His sweet omega leans in with his tongue stuck out to lap at Danny's plump head. Steve swallows the last drop of piss from his cock, suckling around the head with closed eyes, moaning satisfied.

Danny grunts darkly, baring his fangs. He shivers with desire when he sees how Steve's tongue swirls around his cock as if he waits for more piss. He presses the fat head of Danny's prick against his open lips, begging Danny with an intense omega gaze to give him some more drops.

"Oh god, Steve, baby, you're so beautiful." Danny cups Steve's jaw with one hand and thumbs circles into his skin. He breathes harshly, too aroused to think in any sense of clarity. "I want to fuck you so bad, Steve." He rumbles and thrusts his hip shallowly toward Steve's mouth, pushing his head between Steve's wet lips.

"Danny, please," Steve simply asks and undoes Danny with only the sound of his voice. Steve sits in a puddle of piss. The sheets are dark where Danny's body fluid has soaked the fabric. And Steve's gorgeous body sits gracefully in the middle of this wet mess.

Danny's wolf snarls with possessiveness. Danny concentrates hard because he can't refuse any wish his omega begs for. Two small gushes of warm piss drip over Steve's lips into his mouth. Danny's balls draw tight with lust when he watches how Steve's eyes darken and of the way his tongue darts over his lips to get all of his Alpha's pee.

A hot rush of air leaves Danny's lungs. He freezes for two seconds.

Danny squeezes his eyes shut and the split second he needs to come to a decision he's seeing the seductive picture of Steve drinking his piss with a blissed-out expression. Danny sways on his knees. He hugs Steve's head and pulls his face flush to his stomach. Steve's fingers are curled around his hard prick and his lips suck at the length of his cock.

Danny can't fight the primitive wave of lust punching into him. He throws his head back and the mighty roar rolls out of him like boulders down a steep slope.

"Danny, my Alpha," Steve's faintly uttered words hang in the air like stardust. His breath is hot on Danny's sensitive cock.

Danny's wolf blinks and snaps. The lust rams him with full force. Danny tears his eyes open. The dark-red Alpha stare drills into Steve's orange, begging eyes.

"I got you, baby," Danny rasps. He cups Steve's face tenderly between his clawed hands. He arches his back, strung tight as a bow and with one strong push he shoves his big, heavy cock into Steve's mouth, holding his face in his hands. 

A second Alpha snarl follows. Danny shouts into the night and marks the beginning of their final mating stage.

Steve throws his arms around Danny's thighs and pulls himself onto Danny's dick, taking him in until Danny feels his head scrapping over the back of Steve's throat.

Danny stares down on the hotness revealing before his eyes. His black beast bucks in his soul but Danny holds on to his beta shift. He rudely pulls his cock from Steve's wet, tight cave. Danny's hands shake and he bends Steve head back to make him look at him.

Steve's eyes are swallowed by such want that Danny's world shifts and the bottom drops out from under him. The keening sound tumbles out between his fangs. Danny shakes, bursting with lust at the seams.

"Steve, my precious omega, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. I'm gonna knot you and I'm gonna breed you full. I need to…God, you're so gorgeous. I can't… it's going to be rough, baby. I need, Steve, you have no idea…I need – "Danny hisses and bares his fangs unable to express the power that surges through his chest.

And Steve's choked sob hits Danny completely unprepared.

His sweet omega has only waited for this moment and Danny throws all cautions to the wind. But he needs Steve in a stronger shape because _fuck_. Once Danny unleashes his desire, he's going to fuck Steve relentlessly, hauling him into every wanted position. Danny's going to press him down, fucking him so hard into the piss-soaked mattress that Steve's face will get shoved up the bed until he wears sheet creases imprinted in his cheeks and only smells of Alpha piss and Alpha cum.

Danny knows at one point he won't be able to control his powers. He's going to fuck and knot Steve repeatedly they will be both exhausted afterward.

Steve watches him, his arms still clutched around Danny's thighs and simply waits for Danny's orders. He nuzzles his face into Danny's crotch.

And Danny gives Steve what he needs. He yanks Steve's head back, tugging at his hair and growls his order right in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And thank you, my wonderful readers and friends, for spoiling me with your amazing feedback. All the great comments on my fic make me so happy. I'm so thrilled you enjoy my world and my passion I have for the boys, being werewolves. I want to drown in these mental images I have and I would wish to roll in all the feels I try to put into words. Mahalo to all of you, guys. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny watches with such thankfulness and pure satisfaction how Steve's eyes liquefy, becoming deep lakes of lust with this dash of fear. Danny's wolf listens to the stomping beating of Steve's heart. It's loud, too fast. Steve hurries to carry out his Alpha's order.

And Danny's Alpha is so pleased. God, this beauty that unravels right there for him to see. Archaic rules are worshiped. Danny feels the weight of his balls getting heavier only by the sight alone.

Steve's doing is zealous and it's a display of inexperience. Danny gets hard as diamond watching his precious, green omega trying to please his Alpha with everything he's got. He has never performed something like this in front of an Alpha. His omega follows his Alpha's orders instantly. Steve changes his looks with grace right before Danny's eyes and shifts into his beta form. 

He wants to please with all the effort he can muster. As a man, Steve's a highly trained soldier and a dreaded, lethal human weapon. He's a deeply respected SEAL and feared by many powerful man and leaders. 

But right this moment, Steve's soul is entirely hogged by his verdant omega. And Danny smells the insecurity that floods every of his omega's body cell. It's inebriating. It's a spectacle of immeasurable value because his omega learns to be an omega. 

A shiver runs down Danny's spine and he growls approvingly, flashing his red eyes at Steve.

Danny clenches and unclenches his fist. He grows impatient and his claws cut into his palm while he still holds onto Steve's hair with his other fist. He doesn't even register the pain. The hunger for his virgin omega rocks through his body, cutting his flesh like a laser, leaving him open and raw. And that's exactly how he feels.

Danny can't smell any other Alpha on Steve's sweet omega. Thank god, that's not the case. If there would be any faint scent of any other Alpha Danny would rip the room apart not accepting his omega wearing a mark by anyone but himself. He would go batshit crazy. He would be unstoppable and intolerable in his rage. For the briefest of a moment, Danny's vision is a flash of white. His grip in Steve's hair tightens and he purrs to calm his omega whose heartbeat has just upped by the unsteady mood of his Alpha.

It's uncharted territory for Steve being an omega in the presence of an Alpha and it shows.

And every move is a huge turn-on for Danny's wolf. An Alpha's soul thrives on the humble, serving attitude of his omega. It's nature's pattern. Alphas are the highest rank and omegas occupy the lowest rank in a pack. Pairing up those two pack members can be compared to arming a bomb. There's nothing more powerful within the werewolf community as a match of mates – an Alpha with his omega.

And hardly any omega knows that they hold the whole might of their relationship in their hands. An Alpha is only able to really come forward with all his power with the support and silent guidance of his devoted omega. An Alpha is nothing, nothing, without his omega. An omega who loves him with all he's got and who's willing to lay his life in his Alpha's paws, filled with true and honest submission and utter devotion.

And Steve just performs all of those highly respected tasks after a single, low growl from Danny.

Danny's mind is dazed, fogged by lust and love so strong it makes him sway, kneeling in front of his shy, virginal wolf.

Danny's broad, haired chest inflates with pride. The cozy warmth licks far into his body, and he even feels the satisfying tingling in his toes and his hair-ends. God, Steve's such a pup, insecure and brave. Danny's cock is pulsing when he witnesses such virginity mingled with the toughness of Steve as a soldier. His omega's behavior is humble, uncompromised and therefore pure in its true, virginal form. 

Nothing can compare to that. Nothing is hotter and more arousing than a willing, shy omega who reeks of slick and want. 

Danny can't breathe. He lets go of Steve's hair.

His omega is the most gorgeous entity in the whole wide world. Steve looks enticing, hot and irresistible with so much more coarse hair, with his sideburns and the fangs, and those sharp teeth. His eyes glow seductively in a deep tone of orange.

Danny gulps, with his jaw slack. His tongue lolls out of his mouth. He drinks in Steve's handsomeness and the way he looks all wild and devout, trembling with lustfulness. A sheen of sweat glistens on his chest, shining silvery in the moonlit room. Danny's eyes rake over the dirt on his skin. Steve looks fuckable in the most lewdly way.

Steve whines and watches Danny intently. He tears his jaw wide open, showing his fangs. He tilts his head to the side to present Danny the soft curve of his elongated throat. His omega begs for the bite, pleading for Danny's teeth to have them rammed into his flesh.

Danny rumbles demandingly, asking for everything with his wolf's voice. Words are lost to him. His mind is entirely focused on Steve's needs.

Steve is so hard and his cock jerks with the arousal that swirls in his body. Danny's reaches down and scoops up the clear, fat drop of precum, oozing from Steve's slit and licks it off his finger. The pure scent of sex and readiness takes over Danny's senses like a mad wave racing down his throat.

Steve whines high and stares at Danny's tongue. Danny keeps his hunger for his sweet omega tight to his chest. The lust could explode too fast and too violently. He shouldn't play around. Danny's wolf isn't experienced either with having his mate naked, hard as fuck, smelling of his Alpha's piss and with a lubed ass kneeling in front of him, ogling his veiny, hard shaft.

Danny pants harshly. He rolls his eyes and snorts like a wild bull. He demands a lot from his self-control. He smells the musky scent of Steve's ass. He almost feels the wetness of his omega's puckered folds on his tongue.

Steve's natural lubricant seeps into the sheets. He's dripping… _Oh, god_. The fabric gets soaked with it. Everything in the room gets drenched in their mating odor. The sheer intensity of sex and smell that accumulates around them turns Danny's Alpha into some brainless, sex-crazed animal. Steve's not in heat, that circumstance would add even a sharper note to all their fucking.

Danny has started with the marking. He has wooed him with his scent and Steve's omega is touch-starved, has been for ages and it's time to sate his hunger.

It's time. Danny's let go of any control that his human mind might need and once again he lets his instincts rule his actions.

"Danny," Steve's small voice tells Danny everything he needs. "Please, for so long, I've been waiting for so long…" his omega's voice trails off, fades away and Danny's heart jackhammers in his chest. "My Alpha," a breathy sound followed by a soft wail.

Danny smells the intoxicating odor of Steve's sheer sensuality underneath all his pain he has endured for years. 

"I'm here, my pretty omega, here for you. Don't… look at me, baby and hold on to me." Danny grinds between his fangs. "I'll make you feel so good, so fucking good. No emptiness anymore, my precious wolf, do you hear me, baby? Huh?" Danny's chest caves with the weight pressing down his heart.

He knows about the enormous burden Steve has carried all those years. The information leaks through their bond that's already tied. Danny sucked the darkness out of Steve's soul but the memories stay. Steve's emotional torture ends here, tonight.

"Please, Danny, I need it so bad. I can't," Steve swallows around his words as if he doesn't dare to beg, to ask for the one thing his soul screams for.

Danny growls before he just bends forward and licks into Steve's mouth. His big tongue wipes over Steve's fangs and swirls around the sharpness of his wolf-teeth before he darts his tongue between Steve's lips. Danny moans and grunts, breathing hard through his nose.

They don't really share kisses, it's more a raw licking around werewolf teeth and sharing the taste of saliva and wetness. Steve choked sounds let Danny know he hardly can't take anymore.

Danny's muscles swell with all the blood that gets pumped through his veins. His big clawed hands gently flitter over Steve's sweat-covered chest. He wants to get drunk with Steve's mind-blowing scent. His gorgeous body is only tendons, skin and bones also in his beta shift. Steve's presses into every lick, every touch. He sweats and his muscles start to tremble with the strain to hold still while his Alpha tastes his lips for the first time.

His omega's cock is beautifully shaped and stands proud for his Alpha. The precum glistens in the pale light of the moon. Danny grumbles without a break. His harsh voice gets interrupted by a purring whenever he finds a more alluring spot on Steve's throat. Danny scratches softly over Steve's puckered, stiff nipples with his claws. The whiny moan that follows makes Danny want to lunge forward to just ram his fangs into Steve's tempting smelling, corded neck.

He shoves Steve backward and makes him flop down onto his back. "I don't want to hurt you, Steve, but I don't know how to stop once I'm at it." Danny still waits on his knees, his fists two hard balls at the side of his thighs. His hard prick has the shape of a monument made of stone. 

And Steve darts him such a hungry look, clenching the sheets before his hands grab the back of his thighs to tuck his knees to his chest. Danny growls painfully loud when Steve shows him with this simple action what he craves for. Danny's eyes stare at his omega's treasure. Steve's cleft is parted and he exposes everything. His dark pucker twitches already loose and wide for Danny's cock to just glide into tightness and slick wetness. Steve's crunched up, his eyes a shiny, clear orange and he almost cries. Danny stifles an outcry of pure pleasure. 

His hands fly to the back of Steve's thighs to push them further back. He sniffs the air, several times, and he snarls. Danny's control his slipping while his hips jerk in anticipation. His veins at his throat are thick and every muscle in his body is strung tight.

"Steve, my pretty wolf, you're mine," He rumbles with a timbre of a thunderstorm. 

Steve's smell is like a drug. _God_, this smell that's coming off his omega's ass. Everything is slicked up with the natural lubricant, dripping from Steve's hole. Danny watches hypnotized how Steve clenches and unclenches his asshole, pumping air, pleading to be stuffed and filled and coated in Alpha semen, wet on the inside, marked and branded to never be alone again.

Danny smells just gut-wrenching want, this utter, bone-deep craving wish to be just _bred and thoroughly fucked_. And underneath this heady scent, Danny catches the delightful odor of pure love. He's throat is utterly tight and he scrunches up his face.

"I love you so much, Steve," Danny whispers hoarsely while his paws press bruises in the back of Steve's legs.

And Danny watches how Steve's mind tilts. He knows his omega can't take anymore.

Steve's emotions get transported through their bond and sneak their way around Danny's bulky frame like a scarf. He witnesses how Steve experiences this sweet torture with his Alpha right in front of him, the bulge of his knot slightly visible, giving off this scent of high arousal, this intense want to breed. 

Steve starts to scream Danny's name, not able to wait any longer. "Danny, please, please, now, Danny, _Danny_, now, please, Alpha, _please_." Steve bangs his head repeatedly against the mattress, and he trashes it around with new tears spilling from his eyes. His howls are filled with an ache Danny can't sustain a second longer.

Steve's face is red with the strain to pull his legs completely to this chest, folding himself in half, baring all he's got to Danny's eyes. Steve offers him his soul and the biggest physical treasure every Alpha seeks in an omega; his slicked-up omega ass.

_No fucking words no longer, no talking anymore_.

Danny hisses and pins Steve to the mattress with his stare. He uncoils from his kneeling position and darts forward in one graceful move, aligning his thick cock against Steve's cleft. He bends Steve, even more, pressing his knees to his chest, forcing his legs apart and watching the beauty of Steve's gaping hole.

There's no finesse to Danny's rude lovemaking. His cock pulses and he watches how the tip catches on Steve's entrance. This is about breeding, this is about werewolf mating and it's done like nature wants it – rough and messy, powerful and dominating. 

Steve arches from the bed when Danny's head forces its way in. Danny doesn't wait for Steve to adjust. He splits Steve's ass open with one strong thrust. Danny breaks in a sweat when his buried to the hilt in Steve's tight, heated ass. Danny growls around the roar that summons in his chest. He digs his fingers into Steve's flesh, leaving dark marks and choking the blood flow at the back of Steve's knees. Danny pants as if he has run for miles. It's all happening so fast but it has to be this way.

Steve yells, pushing forward, meeting Danny's cock on his way into his ass. Danny feels dazed with this sheer intensity of this connection. He gasps and bends his neck to let out that roar until his throat is sore. He has no control over his hips. He ruts into Steve, powerful, hard, ongoing. Steve's virgin walls are snug around his prick, hugging him with a heat that sucks the air from his lungs.

Danny can't really process all the sensation of how fucking tight Steve is, how his ass is tightly wrapped around his Alpha prick and how freaking amazing it feels.

Danny lets go of Steve's legs and wraps his hands around the bony curve of his hip instead. Danny let his hips snap. He thrusts once, twice into Steve's ass with too much force. His groan is swallowed by Steve's ongoing whimpers. He mumbles incoherent words strung together and he keeps looking at Danny. Their eyes are locked when Danny rams his cock further up Steve's hot, velvety ass.

Dizziness blurs his vision for a moment. Danny's buried balls deep in Steve and it's still not enough. Steve cries and he is stiff as a board, unable to filter all the feelings he has waited for all these years.

The moon hangs pale at the night sky. The salty wind from the ocean fills the room and the wind strokes through the trees. 

Their lust crests a new level of intensity.

"C'mere, baby, I need you closer," Danny presses out between clenched teeth.

The pressure on his cock increases and Danny needs a second to realize that his knot starts to form at the base of his cock. He has never knotted anyone in his beta form. He just has knotted Steve in his wolf form but _goddamnit_ it happens so fucking fast. Everything happens so fast.

"Steve, baby, are you with me?" Danny pants and growls.

Steve's body shakes, chanting Danny's name. He drags his hands over the bedcovers, leaving rumpled chaos behind. Steve can't answer Danny's question. His omega fights to not black out. After years of waiting everything is terribly overwhelming.

Danny bends forward and slides his arm under Steve's neck. He yanks him up with a forceful move. Steve follows his manhandling, clutching his biceps with his hands. Danny rocks back onto his heels, kneeling once again. He pulls Steve into his lap.

The second Steve sinks down on Danny's lap he sheathes his cock fully with his ass. His legs are bent at either side of Danny's muscular thighs. Steve throws his arms around Danny's neck and pushes his face into his throat. He keens and seeks guidance. 

Danny bites the skin at Steve's throat and forces his bent legs into a new position. He tugs and pulls rudely until Steve stretches them and wraps his limbs around Danny's waist. Steve grinds down into his lap, gyrating his pelvis. He rubs his inner walls at Danny's impressive girth. Danny thrust his hips up and groans when his cock pushes deeper into Steve's ass. His omega slick gets smeared over his thighs. The insane intensity of having Steve suddenly so close gives Danny a strength he has never realized he possesses.

Steve's high moans end in a squashed sob. He winds his body around Danny's sturdy frame. He chokes Danny with the death grip of his arms thrown around Danny's neck. Steve groans with pleasure and he's completely lost to the sensation to be fucked by his Alpha.

His shy wolf is ravenously hungry for touch. And an omega's soul must be honored by respecting his nature. Omegas need to know they are seen. Their instincts must be unconditionally respected. Omegas are made to give birth to pups. And Steve crashes in Danny's arms because of this gift, this feeling of salvation being breed for the first time ever.

Danny knows that Steve's soul almost bursts under the pressure of receiving, of having his mate's cock up his ass to fuck him full with sperm.

"Danny," Steve shouts with his face mushed into Danny's throat.

"I know, baby, I know. I got you." Danny bites into Steve's shoulder not breaking the skin but causing enough pain to ground him. 

Danny digs his fingers into the side of Steve's rib cage to lift him off his cock so he can fuck into him. His hips buck and he drills into Steve's ass, pulling him down hard only to lift him up again so his cock can rock back into his omega's tight heat.

Steve begs for more, for faster and harder. He hangs on for dear life. Danny fucks into him, relentlessly, thrusting up, his cock works like a piston, fucking Steve with a maddening rhythm. The only sound in the room is a dark snarl, followed by threatening hisses and the ongoing litany of high whines. And the hard sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Danny takes a break, impaling Steve on his cock, pushing up. His skin is soaked with sweat. He drags his large hands over Steve's back and digs with his finger between his cleft. Danny sucks at the patch of skin on Steve's curve on his neck. He travels with his hands back up to hug his neck, squeezing it painfully. Danny licks with the broad flat of his tongue over Steve's throat. He lifts him effortlessly off his lap and widens his knees for a better stance and starts again to fuck into Steve's ass. 

God, Steve's so tight. He feels so amazing. Steve clings to him, boneless and moaning. He ejects sounds like a wounded puppy. He yips and howls and grunts. He still hides his face in the crook of Danny's neck.

"You okay, baby? Doing good?" Danny rasps between his thrusting. The slapping of skin on skin loud in the darkness of the room.

"More Danny, please, more, so good, feels so good," Steve slurs between needy groans.

Danny purrs with his arms wrapped around Steve's torso. He pulls Steve flush to his chest when the pressure in his cock increases fast. Everything is hot and sticky. Danny licks up the sweat off Steve's skin and he grinds up, deep pushy moves to fill Steve up as deep as possible. His knot grows with every thrust and he widens his omega's ass to the max.

"Danny," Steve murmurs lost, running his hands over Danny's arms and up into his hair, suckling at his skin, scratching with his fangs over tender skin. "Danny," he whines high in his throat when Danny's knot pops to its full girth and locks Danny's Alpha cock in Steve's ass.

Steve sags in Danny's arms. He nuzzles into Danny's neck, nosing his cheek and tentatively licks the corner of Danny's mouth.

Danny's blood is on fire. His body tingles and his nerve endings are scrapped raw. Steve wiggles in his lap and bites down, sucking painfully at the patch of skin and crawls impossibly closer. They are both wrapped around each other like two octopuses trying to get one.

Steve's desperate wolf doesn't calm down, doesn't stop begging with groans and biting Danny's throat until he gets what he needs the most. 

Danny's shout is sudden. He keens and cries around a raw growl. His sharp werewolf teeth catch on the moonlight and glint white in the pale, ethereal light.

The primitive shout gets ripped from Danny's throat when the first wave of his orgasm strains his balls to press his spunk through his cock. Danny tucks Steve to his chest with his arms slung around his body to never let him go again. Steve's stiff cock rubs over his abs, leaving marks of tacky precum all over his skin. His balls are pressed to the base of Danny's cock and the sheer closeness of body and soul is unbearable. Danny sweats. He runs feverishly hot and sustains a full-body shudder with his eyes wide open, his iriden are bleeding red and laser-like on Steve. 

It's an epic and fairly unique moment to never return again.

Danny senses the flair of shyness, of anxiety and of immense thankfulness that arises from Steve's heart. A wall of emotions shooting up only to be shot to pieces, threatening to drown Steve in a flood of feelings he has never experienced. His omega clings to him, mumbling words and sobs into the crook of his neck.

Danny grunts and stutters aborted shouts when his semen gets ripped from this gut. His muscles bulge from holding on, from keeping his inner black beast in check when he comes and spurts hot, heavy gushes of sperm up Steve's ass.

Danny curls his pelvis and stuffs his knot and his prick higher up Steve's needy ass. Steve gets lost in too many feelings, too much sensation. He can't deal with this mountain, marking the epitome of initiation of being claimed, marked and owned. It comes with years of delay and it's monumentally intense.

Danny throws his head back and roars into the darkness of the night when his sperm shoots repeatedly from his pulsing cock into Steve's ass, coating his walls and filling him up with healing power, with a sense of life and belonging.

Steve's omega receives for the first time ever a load of Alpha sperm up his ass. It sets something loose in Steve's soul and his hormones go crazy.

The mating scent coats Danny's mind and he can barely breathe.

"Oh god, Steve, Steve…" Danny screams in a daze of pure desire, blinded with the need to bite. "I wanna do it, you're mine, you belong to me. _Mine. Forever_."

Danny's deep snarl echoes in the room. The proud tone curls like a blanket around Steve's shape. And Steve rolls his hips frenetically and ejects long wailing sounds, trying to cope with what's happening.

It's Danny's Alpha talking, his voice a carpet of growls and raspy vocals, while he holds Steve in a bone-crushing embrace. He keeps Steve as close as possible. He sits astride in his lap, speared by his heavy prick and held in place with his thick knot. He comes in hot, long spurts while Steve shudders apart in his arms. He gasps and Danny feels the hotness of more tears, wetting his skin.

"I'm yours, Danny, my Alpha, I always have wanted to be just yours." Steve stutters into his skin. The calmness in his voice lets the time stand still.

And Danny simply cocks his head and Steve bends his throat.

Steve is doing it with such grace as if he has practiced this motion for years to get it perfectly right when the time has come.

It almost happens in slow-motion.

Danny's knot is encircled by Steve's tight rectum and Danny is still unloading his powerful Alpha cum, filling up his omega's ass. The sharp pain of being not able to breed his omega because of his magically triggered temporary sterility is a short nasty stab in Danny's heart. He groans dirty into the emotional pain and snaps his hips to rub his cum further up Steve's hole.

The sound of razor-sharp fangs tearing into flesh fills Danny with bliss. Steve crumbles into a puddle of whines and breaks in Danny's arms. Danny's werewolf witnesses how never experienced emotions rip the stony shell around Steve's heart down the second his teeth break Steve's skin to perform the long-awaited mating bite.

Danny tastes sweet blood when his long fangs drive into Steve's flesh. He rams his teeth into his omega's neck until they're buried to the gum. The bite is deep and tears the muscle apart. It's meant to leave a visible scar – the mating sign.

The peace and the light that floods Danny's soul is followed by a rush that comes with a whisper, running through his blood. He's still unloading his sperm into Steve's ass when Steve's heartbeat becomes his, and their thoughts mingle. Their bond lightens up with red and orange and purple sparks.

It whips powerfully through the air.

The imprint is sudden.

The stamp for eternity given by nature and ancient rites graces his omega from this moment on. The mating scar will be visible for everyone to see.

Danny pulls Steve even tighter and deeper onto his cock. He rocks up into him, tugging at the rim with the large girth of his knot, to fuck into him while he keeps his teeth buried a while longer.

Danny carefully and ever so gently pulls his fangs from Steve's muscles. His mind is hazed and he licks tenderly over the raw bite mark on the curve of Steve's throat. The wound, once healed, will be visible. Everyone will know Steve's taken and bonded. He's mated for a lifetime. Danny has claimed Steve fully with all sacred steps.

Danny's mighty, proud growl is predatory. His claws break Steve's skin and a faint trail of blood runs down over his sweat-slick skin, embracing him with possessiveness. Danny is close to losing the last ounce of control. He's feral with Steve's blood in his mouth, with fucking up into his mate, knotting his omega and marking his inner walls with his cum. Danny's wolf almost lapses into the ecstasy of mating.

He comes back from his high to sense how Steve's muscles are all taut and a warmness coats his lower abs.

Steve is in the middle of coming. It seems his climax has attacked him unprepared. Steve arches with an eerie quietness into a sharp full-body shudder. He spills his cum over Danny's abs, shaking through an intense orgasm while Danny keeps lapping at his bite mark and holding him in his arms, guiding him through his release. The whimpers are drawn deep from Steve's soul once they tumble from his lips. Steve whines and writhes in Danny's arm, unable to stop or to listen.

The intensity can't be topped.

Danny has no control anymore of what's happening. The purple light of Mamo's magic hovers like fog in the room. Danny feels the movements of the moon in his bones. The call of their true nature throbs under his scalp, and their bond uncoils one more time.

"Bite me, baby," Danny grumbles raspy and pushes his forehead against Steve's clavicle.

He bends his head sideways, knowing Steve would never initiate the mating bite without his order. Danny keeps rutting deep and shaky inside of Steve. And his precious omega drives his fangs into his neck, fast and sharp and painfully hard. Danny howls and hugs Steve with bruising, unbreakable strength.

Steve wails into the biting and sucks the blood from the wound. He spurts more cum between their pressed-up bodies, still riding his orgasm. Steve jerks in Danny's arms, impaling his Alpha's knot deeper into his ass. It's overwhelming and Steve forces more cum from his hard dick, coating Danny's stomach with it.

The mind-numbing peace settles also in Danny's heart. He feels everything that Steve going through.

Steve starts crying, whining high and needy. He grinds down on Danny's knot. He pulls his teeth out with force. And Steve wants to ride his Alpha's dick but the massive girth of Danny's knot catches at the rim of Steve's hole, causing pain on both sides. A loud yell gets ripped from Danny's throat.

But Steve is lost to the mating madness that takes a hold of him.

His omega can't handle the intensity and Danny tries to guide him as much as possible. Danny has to let him be, to let his body take over. Danny knows Steve needs this, and most of all his omega needs it. Danny lets his omega bite him again. Steve needs to fuck down onto his Alpha's dick, to feel pain and to know that this is it – _this is the mating rite, the claiming part_. This is the part that makes Steve believe he and his omega are finally safe.

The final act, the fulfillment, can take place.

Danny sees Steve's part of the still loose, swirling mating bond. It has been tied together with the breeding in wolf form. But only the mating bites let the bond latch onto the other to be sealed and melted into one strong cord by the force of nature.

Steve bucks in Danny's arms. He goes through a unique ecstasy that ends in a frenzy. He bites one more time as if to make sure he's allowed to belong, to have a mate. To have his Alpha. He bites deep and Danny welcomes the pain and fucks up into Steve's ass. The constant thrusting and pulling on his stuck Alpha knot cause his cum to leak from Steve's ass. It drips onto the piss-soaked sheets and trickles over Danny's skin and beneath his knees. Everything is slippery and slick. The air is saturated with a bouquet of pungent smells of spunk and piss and sweat. 

And their wolves roll in the scent feast with lust and incomparable happiness.

Steve only calms when their bond grows together, becoming one. An indestructible string of light, sparkling blindingly in the darkness of the night. It ties their souls together to be forever one.

The heavy breathing evens out eventually. The room turns back into a normal room at night.

Danny hears the call of a bird, the whispers of insects and the rustling of leaves. He feels Steve's breath on his skin. Their bond sinks into their hearts to be invisible but from now on an entity that belongs to Danny's Alpha and Steve's omega. It can't be undone. It is.

Steve crashes in Danny's arms. It has been all too much to endure. He weeps silently but Danny senses the happiness and the light that floods Steve's soul. His tears flow from happiness. His omega purrs in Danny's arms, boneless and exhausted.

They don't talk. They don't need words to communicate from now on if they don't want to. The effect of the mating is drugging, mind-numbing. Steve hides in Danny's embrace and curls his limbs around him, completely absorbed in this blessing of mating.

Danny is wrapping Steve in his arms and rolling them to the side. Steve goes with it, moves when Danny does, enjoying the manhandling, soft purrs and deep whines coming from his omega's throat and his hot breath fans over Danny's heated skin. They face each other, lips inches away. 

Steve keeps licking at the fresh bite mark at the base of Danny's throat. Danny's body curls octopus-like around Steve. They're sated with satisfaction and pure bliss. Danny's knot is still buried in Steve to the hilt and locks them together.

Danny drags Steve over the sheets, higher up onto the bed. The after-bliss will last for a few hours. He tugs at Steve drapes his sleepy, drowsy, and exhausted omega over his body to get him as comfortable as possible. Danny feels the wet sheets clinging to his back and for some odd reason, it's a total turn-on.

Danny fans his fingers through Steve's damp hair. His omega is already half asleep, worn out and happy. Steve snuggles closer and tucks his face into the crook of Danny's throat.

Danny purrs softly and urges Steve to shift to his human form. It's flawless, and barely there until Danny pulls Steve's normal body way closer to his front.

Danny feels the silent beat of their bond-heart in his gut, a steady pulsing, calming, comforting, tying them together. Their wolves need a strong smell, the exchange of all the fluids. Marking is essential. They'll be locked together until Danny's knot goes down and slips from Steve's ass on its own.

"Steve," Danny whispers next to Steve's ear. "You okay, baby?"

Steve nods and rubs his forehead over Danny's jawline. "Yes, I'm… I'm floating. And will this be, uhm weird? You know, once we're coming down from all the mating crazy? You owe me now, Danny."

Danny's ear catches the funny wave of how Steve says the last sentence. "What do you mean, Steve? First, no, it's not gonna be weird and second, what do you mean when you say I owe you now?" Danny tries to push Steve a bit off to get to look at him but Steve turns his head away. "Hey, Steve – "

"I'm an omega. Mated omegas belong to their Alphas, bound to bend to their will. You can order me to do things. I, uh, I need to follow your will, your orders. Whatever you want me to do, I have to do it. That… that kind of ownership. It feels good right now but I'm scared too." Steve mumbles in a rush and tenses up immediately. 

Danny's face scrunches up and he kisses the side of Steve's face. "Look at me, Steve, please." Danny's tone is sharp and the sound makes Steve cave and turn his head. "This is important, Steve. I need you to look at me when I say it."

Steve's eyes are big and glowing orange and he looks straight at Danny because as an omega he can not disobey his Alpha's order. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, bewildered and anxious what might come next.

Danny takes Steve's face between his hands. "I love you, Steve. Yes, you're my omega now but I would never hurt you or take anything away from you. You still have your own will. Do you hear me? Huh?"

Steve eyes can't hide the slightest shift in his mood and Danny needs to make Steve understand.

"You're also an Alpha, and I respect you with all I've got. Nothing changes at work. You're the boss and I'm your partner but I've mated you I'll protect your omega with my life, you get that, right?"

Steve's chokes a sob, and he keeps staring at Danny. And a soft whine escapes his throat.

Danny feels the sharp tug in Steve's heart and the yearning that points towards the spot where his omega's womb has been.

With a tight voice, Danny starts talking. "One day, we talk about pups and if you want this and if you need this, I'll breed you, baby," Danny's voice breaks away and he needs a moment.

Steve's lips are parted and the emotions spill from his eyes and this new surge of feelings almost makes Danny burst into tears. He leans up and presses the gentlest kiss to Steve's lips. "You're going to be so beautiful with your swollen belly and your heavy pecs." Danny swallows hard and forces his way through his words. "We have to do a lot of talking once we're able to think straight and once my knot has gone down. But for now, I just want you to know that I love you and don't you ever hide anything from me. I can't… I can't take it to know you are hurt and lonely and you haven't had enough trust to talk to me. I love you so fucking much, Steve. Do you get that?"

Steve gaze tells Danny anything he needs to know. Besides through their mating bond, they share a telepathic power and Danny reads Steve's mind if Steve let him. 

"Mamo?" Steve only asks. His face is on an open book and Danny sighs with relief.

"Yes, Mamo," Danny answers seriously. "Are we good for now?" He gently asks again.

Steve licks his lips and his eyes drop to Danny's lips. "I love you too, Danny and I'm dying if I can't finally kiss you with now sharp teeth in the way."

Danny smiles with teary eyes and chuckles wetly. He thumbs over Steve's cheekbones. "Would you do me a last favor? If you don't mind?"

Steve nods, bereft of words and leaning in already, shivering suddenly. Danny asks on purpose for Steve's consent to prove him how much he has meant what he has affirmed him a moment ago. It's not common of an Alpha to ask a favor of his omega. Normally Alphas just order omegas to do stuff.

"Mark me more, baby," Danny whispers with a sudden urge. He runs his fingers gently through Steve's damp hair. "I want to feel how you piss on me while my knot is still buried in your sweet, tight ass. We'll talk later, baby. I love you so much. I'm yours now and your mine. Mark me with your warm omega piss. I know you want to… I can feel it now. Show me, baby, let me be yours with everything you have." Danny croons with a dark, seductive voice.

It's a thrill to watch Steve's eyes darken and how the flush colors his skin. He let his eyes roam over Danny's face and clenches down on Danny's cock, tearing a needy growl from Danny's throat.

"Please, Steve…" Danny begs.

Steve rubs his cheek over Danny's shoulder, pressing his face into Danny's skin. He whimpers. He lifts his head again and dives in for a heated, long overdue kiss. Danny welcomes him with his lips parted and curls into Steve's hungry way to plunge into his mouth. Danny's lets out a gush of air and tenses when Steve clenches down on his knot once more.

"Danny," Steve breathes into their kiss, snuggling into Danny's strong arms, "hold me, never let me go." He mumbles softly, exhaling with a shudder, inches away from Danny's moist lips.

"I'm here, Steve, you'll be never alone again. Never. I'll hold you for the rest of your life." Danny pulls Steve back onto his lips and moans heavily around Steve's tongue that invades his mouth.

Danny feels Steve's abs pressing into his own, sensing how his breathing increases until he groans and rocks gently back and forth on Danny's cock, stretching his rim a bit tugging at the knot and driving it back in.

Steve pulls back a bit, his chest heaving. "You want me to piss on you?" He asks with a hidden smile, turning his head and nosing over Danny's throat until he licks at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes," Danny mutters and catches Steve's lips, losing himself in the softness of Steve's mouth.

Danny feels Steve breathe while they kiss lazily. The belonging that settles in Danny's chest is beyond words. Steve kisses him deeper. The tender groan and the soft melting of tension in Steve's muscles indicate that he lets go.

The warmth, the wetness and the intense smell of his omega's golden stream makes Danny roll his hips slightly, grinding into Steve while he empties his bladder between their bodies.

Steve's still in a mating haze. His mind numbed with pheromones and mating hormones. There's nothing he wouldn't do to satisfy his Alpha in his after-bliss. But Danny also knows that Steve wants to do this on his own decision and that's so fucking hot. 

Steve's soft stream just runs over Danny's taut abs. He pulls away from Danny's lips to suckle at the bite mark on his Alpha's skin. Danny wipes over the bite mark on the slope of Steve's throat. He scoops up the tiny drops of blood that trickles from the two holes his fangs have punched into Steve's skin and licks his thumb clean. He rumbles with satisfaction, bathing in Steve's scent and enjoying to lie in a puddle of Steve's omega pee. 

Their wolves are insatiable today.

They don't talk for a long time, bathing in scent and touch. Danny makes sure to caress every patch of skin on Steve's body he reaches with his hands. They kiss, they rest and Danny waits until Steve's ready to look him in the eye.

Steve smiles sheepishly from under his lashes at Danny before he turned solemn. He turns his head and presses his cheek against Danny's chest. "Thank you, Danny. I'm so sorry," He mumbles.

"Shh, baby, we're good," Danny makes Steve blanketing him. He nuzzles his face in Steve's hair.

They are a mess, piss and cum and sweat marks cover their skin. Their inner wolves nap, sated and satisfied, being calm and tame. The bond glows strongly.

The light of dawn creeps over the sky, the crescent of the moon fading.

"We ruined your bed, baby," Danny chuckles and tilts his head.

Steve shuffles up a bit and hugs the living daylight out of him, devouring his mouth and clinging to him like he would never want to let go again.

"I don't care, Danny. Thank you for everything. Stay...please... Will you stay?" Steve mouthes at his lips, baring his soul and Danny closes his eyes, swept off his feet with emotions. "Because I love you so much, Danny and… and my omega wouldn't… I would suffer to know you'll leave and that you only come back once a month. I – will you stay?" Steve's voice is a shy whisper. His kisses are butterfly-soft.

"Yes, Steve, what a question. Of course, I'll stay, baby. My Alpha would go all berserk knowing I'm not allowed to look after you. I need… I want to feed you, to be there for you and to do so much more…if you'll let me." Danny pulls Steve flush against his chest and dives in for his lips. He rocks his hips slowly into Steve and pushes his knot deeper in.

His wolf purrs and growls of pure satisfaction, having Steve's thundering heart and his mind-numbing happiness surging through is bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, I guess I experienced some of their mating madness myself while I was writing this chapter. Sweet Baby Jesus...what the hell? Man, if I didn't know better I would say I've somehow channeled knowledge from another universe through an Alpha's cock or some other awesome shit. Because I mean... fuck...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Danny wakes up, slowly and completely wrapped up in a blanket of warmth and arms and legs. Steve is spread across his chest, heavy and deeply asleep. Danny doesn't move a finger. He only blinks a few times to get a clearer view from his bleary eyes.

He turns his head in slow-motion and breathes in Steve's sweet, comforting scent. His forehead is warm against his lips and inhales everything that is Steve. Danny presses his cheek to Steve's messy hair and caresses the patch of skin on his back he reaches with his fingertips. He sees blue sky in the part of the window he's peeping at over Steve's head.

Danny's body is pleasurably sore, worn out. His wolf gazes at him fully content, sated and calm. The magic of their bond beats gently, in sync with their hearts. Everything in the bedroom has changed. It's not only a bedroom anymore. Danny's senses emerge with a tingling sensation, it's a soft buzzing. The impact of what has taken place last night in this room starts to spread into his soul and his mind. Danny has been fully aware of what an important step he has taken with the life-altering move to claim Steve.

And Steve has claimed him.

His mate. 

Steve is his mate.

Danny's wolf whimpers softly, his soul-deep yearning answered and fulfilled. His mate is warm and pliant in his arms, deeply asleep. Danny's black beast rolls contently in the proof that he has started to create a safe den for his mate. Danny is satisfied in ways he has never experienced.

Nothing disturbs the Alpha's peace. His mate is stretched out above him. Danny pulls Steve tenderly closer, anxious not to wake him. 

His wolf checks his surroundings with his hearing and his instincts. A part of his wolf's attention is always looking after his omega, scanning him, checking up on him if he's feeling calm and protected. Even though the realization has opened up in Danny's soul while he's claimed Steve it is still kind of mind-numbing to know Steve's is wearing his bite mark.

His claiming sign.

The visible proof that ties Steve to Danny for a lifetime. This is meaningful. Humans never deal with such enormous emotions and this heavy meaning of mating. It's done. Steve belongs to Danny and from now on there are rules designed by nature they have to obey. Everything is performed like a dance and an ongoing rhythm of rituals and habits. It's like the tide, soothing, stable, reliable, never-failing.

The air is still saturated with its unique smell from their intense mating sex. It comforts Danny's beast and keeps him lulled in this rich cocktail of safety and strong love.

The morning is well-advanced and for a moment Danny has no idea what day it is. Their phones haven't gone off so Kono and Chin must deal with what happens in Hawaii on their own. The outer world is just as far away as some no-name planet in the expanse of space. Danny is grateful to his sensitive beta wolves and their ability to know when to shield them from work. He knows that there would have been not the slightest chance that Steve or he would have been in the right place of mind to perform proper police work last night. In fact, Danny knows if a phone has gone off during their mating sex he would have just crashed it under his clawed, hard fist.

Danny closes his eyes and slips back into the cocoon of scent and comfort and safety. He savors this moment with all his senses. Steve is his mate and nothing can separate them ever again. He nuzzles the side of Steve's face, dragging his nose feather-light over his skin. He smells of deep sleep and home. Their strong stench calms Steve's omega to a point where he feels protected, safe and in such a profound state of relaxation that he finally can let go. He has fallen into a recuperating, healthy sleep. 

Too many things have happened yesterday. They have successfully performed the most important step. Danny hasn't exaggerated when he has told Mamo he hasn't been holding Steve's hand or has even brought up the courage to think about dating his partner.

And now, Steve is draped naked over his own bare chest, smelling of his piss and his cum, mated with his teeth mark rammed into his skin and bonded to his wolf. Danny sighs and smiles. His wolf doesn't worry anymore. He has saved his omega. His beast doesn't care for awkward talks over breakfast after the most intense night of his life.

Danny sighs with a small smirk on his lips.

He doesn't want to worry right now how it's going to be once Steve is fully awake. They still have to get used to each other. They have leaped from zero to a hundred in full speed. As if this was new to Danny. Everything that involves Steve is just ending in a crazy fast velocity with an outcome that Danny couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams.

He pulls Steve a bit closer to his chest. His heart beats a steady, strong rhythm. An important detail has shifted into the right place and his wolf blinks sleepily at him because Steve's omega is happily asleep on top of his Alpha. Everything is right there where it has to be.

Danny's muscles are really kind of tired. An uncommon feeling for his wolf. God, mating sex is the wildest and the most exhausting one but _fuck_. It has been a magnificent and crazy dance. Danny feels his bite hum with warmness. His wolf is almost stiff with pride that he wears his omega's bite. 

Danny cups the back of Steve's head and his eyes fall shut again. A content, smug smile plays around his lips when he recalls how he has made his omega feel.

God, what a night. Danny feels beaten with the wild streak of having won a battle. His wolf needs to rest, too. And that's a first in a very long time.

Danny's frame shakes gently when he chortles silently.

The smell in the room is super strong. Danny widens his nostrils to breathe in the air in big, calm pulls. It's a stench of exquisite quality and it's Steve's and Danny's. The first thing Danny would clean up is Steve's bedroom. Their wolves would want to hold on a bit longer to their mess they've made while they've mated but Danny has some hygiene rules as a person. And pissed-soaked and cum-stained sheets and bedding aren't really on this list.

And then there's this other need that slowly awakes in his chest. It blooms to life when he falls asleep again. Cleaning, re-decorating, buying new things, preparing, turning this house into a den is the task of a mated Alpha. And Danny feels how his hands want to get busy, and how his wolf's attention is always there even if this black, strong animal sleeps. Nature never rests so deeply that the instincts fall asleep. 

Danny is determined and impatiently pawing the ground of his mind until he can start to build a den for his omega. To create a nest for his family. Nesting is a need for his omega when the next heat will arise and nesting is a normal development when an Alpha has mated his omega. They start to create their lives.

But for now, Danny doesn't want to move a finger. He only wants to devour the way Steve sleeps on his body and how he feels in his arms.

Danny's wolf is deeply satisfied, sated down to the marrow of his bones and he is quiet and rests. Steve mumbles against his skin. He moves his head, drags his face over Danny's skin and the next thing Danny feels are Steve's warm lips pressed to his shoulder. He crawls even closer and wraps sleepy, strong arms around Danny's torso. He doesn't wake up, only hugs Danny in an even tighter embrace as if Steve wants to make sure Danny wouldn't leave while Steve catches up on much-needed sleep.

Danny gazes in wonder at Steve's super trained, sinewy and muscular body. His long, strong legs are entangled with his. Steve's knee is shoved between his parted thighs and gently rests against his balls. Danny inhales contently, kisses Steve's forehead with this strong lurch in his stomach that indicates true happiness and goes back to sleep.

The second time, Danny wakes up, he emerges from his recovering slumber because Steve's lips press a firm but soft kiss to his mouth. He lies on top of Danny and rolls his hips in lazy movements against Danny's hardening cock. Danny lets Steve kiss his face, his eyes, and circles his arms around him when he starts to kiss the still raw mark of his mating bite. Steve licks at his skin, his tongue warm and wet.

Danny melts and tightens his arms around Steve's warm, naked body. "Good mornin', baby," he murmurs softly at Steve's throat.

Steve keeps rubbing their crotches together and grunts a silent answer. It's a small guttural sound, heavy with sleep. Danny's hands travel up Steve's strong back, enjoying the play of the lean muscles beneath velvety skin. He digs his fingers into Steve's tousled hair and pulls him closer and back onto his lips. Danny hums in the back of his throat. He lets Steve kiss him with this lazy and beautiful way.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Danny whispers between these tender, sweet kisses.

Danny knows their wolves still act on their instincts but in the back of his mind, he also knows that it's Steve he holds naked in his arms. His boss and a crazy SEAL, emotionally seriously constipated. He chooses to handle him with kid gloves. Better safe than sorry in the event of a possible my-omega-has-been-claimed freak-out.

Steve breathes while his lips rest on Danny's mouth. He rubs his cheek over Danny's, scent-marking him. Danny finding it challenging to keep his mind online. Steve snuggles his face into the curve of Danny's throat as if he has never done anything else but waking up naked on top of Danny. The tip of Steve's tongue darts again over the mating bite on Danny's throat as if he wants to reassure himself that it's still there. The visible sign that he's no longer alone and lost.

Steve's hips grind down and Danny curves gracefully into Steve's outstretched body. Danny shivers with contentment and spine-bending happiness. His heart sings, feeling Steve so close and so secure in the knowledge of what has happened during the last hours. 

Their bond thuds steadily and comfortingly between them. It's a perfect morning and Steve is like liquid wax in his arms. His omega's lips pepper short, warm kisses to every patch of skin he reaches on Danny's throat.

"Shower?" Danny tries again. He knows Steve is just as sore as he feels despite the wolf-healing powers.

The emotional load has been a heavy one and they're still processing the whole we're-bonded-for-a-lifetime. Their wolves are not up for another round of wild sex, not yet at least. Now, is the time to snuggle and for cuddles, for sharing body heat and for just being together. And it's the time to get cleaned up, in-depth, with lots of unscented soap and unscented shampoo.

"Hmm-mm," Steve breathes against Danny's skin before he pushes himself up. He supports his upper body with his hands, boxing Danny's head between his arms and glances down at him. Steve's gaze is filled with wonder.

Danny reaches up and cups his face between his hands. He runs his fingertips over Steve's face, tracing over his eyebrows, his cheekbones. He concentrates his glance on Steve's lush lips, and how alluring they glisten, slightly parted, looking welcoming to be kissed. Danny takes in Steve's relaxed expression and how he holds still so Danny can just gaze up into his face. Steve looks so young and vulnerable and his eyes glow full of trust and humbleness.

"You're so beautiful, Steve, so, so beautiful," Danny chants weakly, awestruck and with his heart overflowing with love. "And I love you. I wanna take a shower with you and then I wanna make you breakfast. You okay with that?" He looks up and meets Steve's glistening eyes.

His wolf is fully occupied to fulfill his task as Steve's Alpha. He wants to get him cleaned up, he wants to feed him, to take care of him, to just make sure he's warm, not missing anything, not hurting, not feeling worried, not hungry. 

Steve only stares at Danny as if he couldn't believe what he sees and feels. "I love you, Danny," he breathes and nods a 'yes'. "Shower, breakfast – everything, just…with you, I want everything." He whispers.

Danny pulls him back onto his chest and rolls to the side. He hooks one leg over Steve's hips and wraps him in a full-body hug. The rock back and forth. Danny has tucked Steve to his chest and cradles him gently. The warmth of their skin and their love engulf them like a protective blanket. Danny kisses Steve's temple and plays with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

They sway another long, timeless moment in this new morning bliss before Danny unglues himself from Steve. He reaches for his hand and after another long kiss, he slides from the bed and tugs at Steve to pull him up.

"Let's get cleaned up, Steve. We stink, even if our wolves love all the intense scenting, it's time for a thorough shower." Danny stirs towards the bathroom holding on to Steve's hand.

Steve snorts and chuckles at the same time. "I loved everything you did to me and my wolf." Steve pulls Danny closer. "You drove me crazy and I…god…I loved everything, Danny. It was…it was so special. I still can feel you inside of me." He murmured with a hoarse voice in Danny's ear. Danny snorts and sucks in the air, filling his lungs with Steve's sound and his scent.

They stayed, lost in the hot memories from last night, pressed together in the doorframe of the bathroom. Both sporting morning wood.

"Tell me more about Mamo. Tell me everything. I… thank you, Danny, for loving me… for being with me…for saving my omega." Steve's softly spoken words make Danny duck his head.

Danny senses the tiny shivers in Steve's muscles. He waits until Steve circles his arms around Danny's waist and walks with the same movements of his legs right behind Danny. He tucks his front closely to Danny's back, nudging his semi-hard cock against Danny's ass.

"I love you, too, big guy, so much. I'll tell you everything during breakfast. First, shower and lots of foam and more water. Get in there, baby." Danny pulls the shower curtain aside and makes sure Steve steps into the shower. He doesn't let go of his hand and once the water his running Steve leans into Danny under the warm water jet.

The shower is almost too small for two grown men but they don't care about space. They are curled around each other. They take their time and they only turn off the water when it runs cold. Steve keeps his eyes closed and his hands rest firmly on Danny's hips while he trustfully lets his Alpha wash his hair. Danny tells him how to lift his arms, how to spread his legs, he pulls at his arm to make him turn around or to bend down. And Steve just goes with it. Danny rubs at his skin with a sponge and scrubs his whole body clean, everywhere, and Steve almost sings with bliss.

In comforting silence, they towel themselves thoroughly and they rub their hairs dry. They brush their teeth, bending over the sink and grin at each other watching how the foam drops out of their mouths.

Danny already writes a list in his head what he's going to buy at one of Hawaii's biggest shopping mall. New towels are on top of the list. Steve seems to still use the threadbare, old terry towels from his father. It's time for a change and for a lot of new things. Danny needs the version de lux of beauty and hair products, some scented and some unscented products. Steve stockpiles nothing but a shampoo that he uses to shower, too, and his mirror cabinet is almost empty. 

Danny lenses into the small cupboard and finds not much. A spare toothbrush and an extra shaving set next to the dental floss and that's about it. It mirrors the poor image of the version of civilian Steve and his careful way to get adapted to civilian life. But so far, Danny assumes, he doesn't get the hang of it. Steve shrugs and reaches for his hand to get him out of the bathroom back to the bedroom to get dressed.

The shopping list would be at least a few feet long. Danny takes mental notes while he gets dressed in one of Steve's shirts and too big shorts. He has to stop by his place later to get some clothes. 

Steve interlaces their fingers during breakfast and rubs circles in the back of Danny's hands while he listens. He eats silently the rich porridge Danny has made for them. He has expressed over five times how much he appreciates that Danny has prepared breakfast for them. Danny kisses him soundly and tells him to be quiet and to just eat. The urge to feed his omega, to look after him, spreads wide into his chest.

Danny has found some milk and oatmeal, some fruits and with the last remains of Steve's ground coffee he conjures up a delicious, simple breakfast. Steve digs in and Danny almost growls satisfied when he sees how his omega eats with a healthy appetite. He's so pleased that Steve finally gets some calories into his skinny body.

Steve listens with a silent concentration when Danny tells him about Mamo's visit, about the herbs and what they've caused. Actually, Steve looks a bit thunderstruck.

Steve's spoon hovers in midair and he squeezes Danny's hand hard. "You're sterile? And Mamo shifted right in front of you?" He exclaims with the bite of oatmeal in his mouth. His voice is rough.

"Don't worry, Steve, it's just temporary. Mamo said it would be way too much if I knock you up during our first night." Danny says lightly. "Yeah, and he shifted. I saw three creatures that night and it freaked me out in a good way. It's powerful but so gentle at the same time."

There's a beat of silence and Danny registers the barely existing tremor that runs through Steve's body. But Danny feels it anyway and darts Steve a quick, intense look. Steve's omega floats very clearly under his skin.

"Steve…hey, baby, do you remember what I've said to you yesterday before we fell asleep? About you getting pregnant, having pups?" Danny asks carefully. He wriggles his hand free and puts it on top of Steve's. It's his turn to hug Steve's fingers. 

Steve puts his spoon back into the half-empty bowl and casts his eyes. He leans back in his chair and tries to look cool and none-affected by the delicate task of their discussion. It's not really a topic that comes easily to talk about. Danny knows that and he doesn't let go of Steve's hand. He scoots closer with his chair, holding on to Steve.

"Steve?" Danny doesn't let him dodge this important topic. "Our instinct is still ruling our feelings, I mean after we've mated only a few hours ago. You know that, right? I just want your omega to feel good, baby. And you don't have to act on it with you being the bossman and the head of Five-0. I get it when you don't want pups. But I just want your omega to know that nothing can stop me to breed you when your wolf craves it. Okay?" Danny speaks slowly. 

Steve clears his throat. "Yeah, I remember and I," he exhales and slumps a bit deeper into his chair even if Steve can't really slump, he's too well-trained but he has some difficulties to meet Danny's eyes. "It's ah, it's not so easy to talk about, uhm, omega needs in broad daylight," Steve shifts on his chair but Danny holds on to his hand and it's his turn to thumb soothing circles on the back of Steve's hand. "I've never talked about that…uh, getting pregnant. It's a thing I can't envision but with you…with you Danny, my omega's yearning peaked last night. I'm confused and scared and –"

"I know. I feel it. That's why I just bring it up, darling." Danny talks with a gentle voice, leaning over the table, trying to lock eyes with Steve. "I want you to know that we'll talk about your omega's needs whenever you need it, okay? Your omega really has to rest and to learn how to be such a beautiful creature. You don't have to hide anymore, Steve, not from me." Danny watches Steve closely and he gives him all the time to gather himself.

Steve works his jaw and bites his lip. He exhales slowly and darts a quick look at Danny. His gaze his open and his eyes are moist. He bares his deep hidden emotions to Danny in the fullest confidence. Steve only nods and straightens his back. Danny lets him be, lets him have the moment of acceptance. Steve dips his chin and bobs his head. It's a lot to take in. 

Danny smells all the battling emotions in his mate's chest. He has felt the pain in his omega's womb. This important organ has stayed empty for so long. Omegas are made to carry pups to full term, the whole nine yards. He just wants Steve to have all possibilities. His mind anyway swims in pride by only picturing Steve's swollen womb, taking care of his pups.

Danny keeps rubbing soothing circles over the back of Steve's hand. "Your heat is due in about three and a half weeks. I want you to know that if you really want to get pregnant I'm right by your side, okay? You'll always have my full support. We are together in this. We are mates and I'm your Alpha. I don't have to emphasize what this would do to me, knowing you carry my pups." Danny's words end on a possessive growl and he squashes Steve's fingers in a firm grip.

Danny sees how Steve tries to blink away the unexpected moist in his eyes. He distracts himself by reaching for the spoon to finish his oatmeal. He only nods and scoots closer, too moved to say a single word. Danny understands anyway and their bond hums with a flash of light. Their love is deep and solid.

"Do I need to worry about Catherine?" Danny suddenly asks into the tender silence. He blurts her name the moment it pops up in his brain.

Steve stops eating one more time. "Catherine? What about her?" He blinks owlishly.

Danny looks stern and tries to ease his expression into a mild confusion. "I've thought she was your girlfriend. You're not really available anymore, baby. I've claimed you and now you're mine and I'm yours. Will she be of any trouble?" 

Steve frowns at that, looking unsure.

"What I try to say is this: will she be making demands and giving me a hard time over the fact that I've taken you away from her? That's what's about her. That's what I'm asking you." Danny's voice gets a bit loud at the end. He feels his fangs pop.

Steve stays silent, his face well-controlled.

Danny huffs an annoyed tone. He loses so easily his temper when there's the ever so slight chance that someone might approach Steve in a not respectable manner. God, he's such a dominant, possessive Alpha-ass.

Steve kind of stares a bit wide-eyed at him. Danny knows he can't just eliminate everyone from Steve's life with a single snap of his fingers. As he has promised Steve, he always would respect his Alpha wolf Steve also harbors in his soul. But Danny doesn't share. And Steve needs to know this.

Danny inhales deeply and waits for Steve to answer but there's only silence. Danny holds up his hand in a placative manner. He feels the regret to get his feather ruffled, being unable to control his need to possess. Shit.

"Sorry, Steve, I don't share and I'm… I'm jealous, especially with you. I can't… it drives me crazy to know you and her… you know? But I know that Catherine has always been a good friend and more. I'm just – " Danny pushes himself up and leans over the table. He hooks his fingers around the back of Steve's neck and pulls him in for a warm, long and slow kiss. "I just love you and now that you're mine… god, I just want to know if I have to talk to her, telling her that I've mated you and she's out of the game, I'll do that for you. That's what I wanted to say." Danny tries to sound reasonable.

Steve gazes at him with his head still tilted slightly back, hoping for more of Danny's lips as far as Danny could sense. Danny is inches away from Steve's lips. They share the same air. He keeps balancing on the tip of his toes and leans against the edge of the table to be close. He plays with the soft hair and the nape of Steve's neck while he waits for Steve's answer.

"Catherine was always only a good friend with benefits. Yes, we had a thing going. But she can't hold a candle to you, Danny. No one can and she has never been in the game for more, Danny. There's no need to talk to her. I'll do that. That much I owe her. She always has been a good friend. She was anyway together with my Alpha. No one, except Mamo and his beta wolves Kemekona and Kawika, have known about my secret." Steve explains calmly. "I love you, Danny. Don't you feel it? You are it. You're my mate." Steve waits, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. Yes, god, yes, Steve, of course, I feel it Everywhere. I get it. It's alright." Danny hurries to say. "I should thank her that she was there for you when you've thought you hadn't anyone you could trust." Danny sits back down and smells the enormous relief washing trough Steve. He holds on to Steve's hand. "Finish your breakfast, Steve." He jerks his chin slightly to his half-empty bowl. "We're good, baby. Just relax, okay?" Danny purrs and makes Steve's omega uncurl in the depth of his soul.

"We're good, darling," Danny inhales and whispers. He feels the urge to assure Steve they are good and nothing has come up to upset Danny's Alpha wolf. He pulls Steve's hand up and brings it close to his lips. He kisses each knuckle silently and with a slowness until he feels how Steve relaxes completely, even leaning into the press of his lips against the skin on his hand.

He's scared his omega. Danny must learn how to be less harsh and more understanding. He swears silently and still feels Steve's hot skin against his sensitive lips. Danny can't stand when he causes his omega any sorrows. Steve is his and he's devoted to Danny with heart and soul. Danny knows this because his wolf smells it. Steve's love is pure and clear.

"I love your Alpha just as much," Danny explains into the silence. "I never could tell what's different about you but…but I'm in love with you and your Alpha from the first time we've met. I've smelled your omega in the garage that day, just this one time. But my wolf has fallen for you and your stubborn strong Alpha." Danny admits.

Steve lets go of his spoon. He stands up so quickly that he knocks his chair over. With one single move, he pulls Danny from his chair into his arms and hides at Danny's throat with his lips pressed to his bite mark. A single, pained sound escapes his lips.

Danny shoves his face into the hotness of Steve's throat. Steve wears a shirt with a vee-neck and the small patch of chest hair undoes Danny in more than one way. Everything feels still so raw and uncharacteristically intense. They have to get used to everything, all the mind-boggling emotions and this need to be together. Danny really has to get his Alpha in check. 

They cling to each other until Steve's phone goes off, ringing disturbingly loud in his pocket. He keeps one hand circled around Danny's neck. He mouths Chin's name before he takes the call.

"Chin, what's up?" His eyes are firmly on Danny, his face still so soft from all the love.

Danny steps closer and nuzzles into Steve's chest, listening to his low voice while he's catching on Chin's update on the latest case. The phone call doesn't last a minute.

"Danny and I are coming, Chin. We'll be there in 10." Steve hangs up and pulls Danny in a warm hug. "Work calls," Steve murmurs next to his ear.

Danny's wolf protests. For the first time in all his years working for the police, he knows he does have to cave, to give in to he's feral needs. The strong instinct has grown the longer he has been talking to Steve. An Alpha always wants to create a den for his omega. Especially when his beloved mate is going to be in heat soon. There has to be a lot of things organized and dealt with. He has to do it today. 

Danny clears his throat. "Could you deal with everything without me? Just the three of you? Just this one time? I'd really love to get your bedroom cleaned up. It reeks and there's some stuff my Alpha needs to do." Danny murmurs into Steve's chest and hums against the shirt.

"It's our bedroom, Danny," Steve answers with a firm voice. He kisses the top of Danny's head. "That's fine. I'll call Kono. She can pick me up. Use my Silverado because you're going to need a car to bring all the stuff to the waste incineration." Steve tries to be all about the business as usual. Work calls and crime happens on the island not matter if two wolves have recently mated. "I'm going to miss you like crazy." Steve hastily adds still with his lips buried in Danny's hair.

Danny rubs his face over Steve's chiseled chest. "I'm going to miss you too." He draws in a deep breath. "Is it okay when I throw everything away? Even your dirty pillows you used to make a makeshift nest for your omega? You okay with that, baby? I'll buy new mattresses and new beddings… just everything is going to be new, ours. You okay with that?"

Danny finds himself pressed up against the fridge and Steve kisses him fiercely. His tongue is broad and slick, plundering his mouth. Danny needs a moment to realize who's interacting now with him. Steve's Alpha or his omega? For a moment there's no difference. Danny doesn't care. He groans at the force of being pinned against the cool surface by Steve's solid weight and the way he curls his fingers around his biceps.

Steve pulls away and stares at Danny's red kissed lips. He leans in again and tilts his head to lick over the inside of Danny's lower lip before he traces the wet line with the soft pad of this thumb. Steve pulls Danny's bottom lip down and licks over the inside of the soft, moist flesh. Danny's breath hitches. 

"Will you be here when I'll come back?" Steve asks with his eyes as big as a light at night. The longing comes off his frame in thick clouds and reaches Danny. He instinctively loops his arms around Steve.

"I'll always be at home. I'll always wait for you. I'm just there where you will be. Either we are at work together or we are somewhere else together. You're my mate babe, I won't leave you, ever. And yes, I'll wait for you right here. Call me if you need me at work. Otherwise, I'll start the project 'new bedroom'." 

Steve dives in for another deep kiss. Danny feels his need to be close. Steve has to assure himself that Danny won't go anywhere without him. "Can we move your stuff tonight?" Steve asks between long, sinful kisses. Danny has long grabbed his shirt to hold on to something.

Danny moans around Steve's tongue and after another timeless moment where he forgets to breathe Danny pulls his head back. "Over the weekend, baby. That's early enough. Tonight, I won't have anything else planned but eating dinner with you and maybe crash in front of the TV, watching a game or something."

Danny feels the press of Steve's lips still tingling on his mouth when he watches how the door falls shut. He licks over the slightly moist feeling on his bottom lip. The tip of his tongue darts over the spots where Steve's tongue has cataloged his mouth.

Their bond is strong and Danny never feels separated or too far away from Steve. But anyway, that knowledge doesn't keep him from checking his phone every five minutes if Steve might have sent a text or if he had called. He could have missed it with all the chores he's dealing with. Danny knows he will cave eventually. He just wants to listen to Steve's voice. His wolf doesn't deal well with his mate gone for the day. Danny dives headlong into his task to prepare the den for his mate.

In the end, Danny calls Kamekona.

Steve's truck is packed with all the dirty, smelly pillows, stuffed in plastic bags. He has fixed the two mattresses with ropes. All the sheets and the bedcovers, Steve's blankets and everything that Danny has found in the bedroom, smelly and stained, gets thrown away and ends up on the truck. Danny has no idea how to get rid of this huge pile of trash. He wants to unload it in the correct sector and wants to support the appropriate waste management.

Kamekona knows his way around on the island. He's the perfect man for this job. The Hawaiian beta wolf treats Danny with big respect because Danny is now Steve's Alpha. This makes him a valuable, matchless, highly respected Alpha wolf. In Kamekona's eyes, Danny seems to be some sort of a Hawaiian spirit.

Danny frowns at such behavior because Kamekona has some difficulties to even look him in the eye at first. He breaks the tension with some jokes until his Hawaiian friend ends up being Danny's tour guide.

They get rid of the waste first and after this task, his Hawaiian friend bends over backward to find the perfect sheets and bed-sets. Kamekona has chosen a shopping mall where there's a shop, specialized in the luxury of beddings and stuff. They have shelves loaded with bed-sets, pillows, and everything which the heart desires. 

The big guy carries all the colorful pillows in various sizes and fluffiness Danny picks from the huge offer. Danny buys bedspreads and cushions. He adds warm and big blankets to the growing pile of things he wants for their new bed. He even spots several big, wonderfully woven baskets where he plans to store all pillows and blankets Steve might need during his heat.

Danny knows that at one point, Steve has to give in to his need to nest. Danny wants everything as cozy and as comfortable for his shy wolf the first time he goes through his heat as a bonded omega. Danny will be there every step of the way to protect him, to guide him and to take care of his omega's needs.

Danny has to stop thinking too intensely about Steve in heat. His hard-on is visible and he doesn't want to be caught grinding down on pillows dreaming about his omega all wet and needy for him. Jesus. And he doesn't need those funny side-glances from Kamekona. _Pull yourself together, Williams_.

Danny also wants new towels. Lots and lots of towels to wrap Steve up in a fluffy dream of blue and green after they've showered. They gonna fuck so much and they'll shower a lot. So, Danny needs a whole stock of towels and washcloths.

The two new mattresses are perfect and Danny has a lot of fun to lie on them for testing. Kamekona can't stop bouncing and praising their quality. Danny chuckles and tells him to shut up. Kamekona only grins brightly and wiggles his eyebrows. They grab something to eat and Danny can't stop looking at his phone. He doesn't want to be creepy either, just calling to say 'hello babe, I miss you' while Steve might be in an odd place. He shoves his cell back into his pocket. His wolf whines pleadingly. He misses his mate and he aches. 

Danny immerses in a long-winded discussion with Kamekona instead. He tries to get distracted, to pull his thoughts off Steve. But he ends up being filled in with disturbing and painful details about Steve and his omega den high up in the mountains. Kamekona wants to pay his respects to Danny, being now Steve's Alpha by informing him how extremely relieved he feels that Steve's in a good place now.

That talk doesn't really help to ease Danny's mind if anything it foments the longing for his mate even more. His wolf growls and pressures Danny to hurry home.

Back at Steve's house – back home – Danny smiles when he corrects his own thoughts before the adrenaline rush races through is blood vessels. That's a big change, moving in with Steve. And there's Gracie he needs to talk to... and Rachel. So many things have to be organized, for a split-second, Danny feels fairly overwhelmed.

They carry everything inside. Kamekona wants to help Danny to dress the bed but that's way too private. Danny ushers him out of their bedroom as soon as the mattresses are carried upstairs and ready to be put in the bed frame. He thanks his Hawaiian friend generously and waves him good-bye. Nobody but he touches the new beddings. Steve's omega needs his Alpha scent and no one else's.

Three hours later Steve's bedroom is their bedroom, completely re-decorated, like just half of the house, too. Danny's wolf has strong instincts and building a den for his mate is all he wants to do; all he can think of. He's not able to focus on anything else but to get their new home ready.

Danny admires his work. It smells of freshly washed laundry with unscented detergents and sunshine. The bed is dressed in colors of the sea. The nightstands are well-stocked with lube, towels, paper towels, wet wipes, and Alpha condoms, specially designed for Alpha cocks with knots.

New pillows decorate the couch and the chairs on the lanai. The three baskets are filled with more blankets and pillows placed in the bedroom, the living room and on the lanai. Danny has even bought some candles and a simple glass vase is placed on the living room table elegantly decorated with flowers from Steve's garden.

The last load of towels is in the tumble dryer and Danny walks in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Mamo calls during the making of his famous Italian tomato sauce. His Hawaiian leader just wants to check in on them. They chat for a bit and Danny feels the pride of Mamo's Alpha. It's still a funny, unusual sensation. Danny leans against the stove with his eyes closed. He feels a bit dizzy.

Danny has saved Steve, not only his omega wolf but also his multi-shifter soul. Danny feels the great thankfulness of this wise man. Mamo tells him that he can stop to take the magical herbs. The effect of the magic that keeps him sterile will last until Steve's heat is due. Until then Steve's omega can't conceive. Mamo also informs Danny that his omega won't hide anymore. The new challenge for Steve consists of the balancing of his two wolves and Mamo is here to support him in any way. Just so Danny knows.

Danny's knees are weak after he has hung up. Holy shit. He's still not used to feel the intimidating power of an Alpha himself. And he also gnaws at his thumb while he ponders about Steve's Alpha.

Danny's stomach lurches and he grabs the rim of the sink for stability. There's that – his Alpha wolf hasn't met yet Steve's Alpha beast. This confrontation has yet to come. Not that he fears it but Danny knows meeting as an Alpha in human form is a huge difference than meeting an Alpha in wolf form.

Danny has no idea how Steve's Alpha looks like or how their two wolves are going to behave once they'll face each other. His heart ups at that thought and he also realizes appalled that Steve just has sensed the funny mood Danny goes through. His bond gives a funny, short yank and there's more light behind his eyes. Danny forces himself to breathe and to calm down. He purrs just to put his wolf back into a comfort zone.

_Jesus_.

Danny feels the exact moment when Steve's on his way home. It's the second after his wolf has paced agitatedly in the space of his soul not feeling at ease with the unknown of a powerful Alpha around. Danny curses and gets angry because he has caused his omega all the worries. He knows Steve races over the highway to get to him.

They haven't spoken since Steve has left in the morning and Danny yearns for his mate. He waits with a thudding heart, listening when his Camaro pulls into the driveway. Of course, Steve would go and get Danny's car to feel surrounded by his Alpha's strong scent. Danny inhales deeply. His wolf howls.

The front door bursts open. "Danny? Danny? Are you okay?" And Steve rushes into the kitchen his eyes wide and worried. Danny can't even say a word before Steve all but barrels into him, wrapping his arms and his whole body around Danny and shoves him hard against the kitchen counter. 

Steve is breathless and his body radiates heat. His shirt shows wet spots where the fabric has soaked up the sweat. "You okay? I, uh, I had this funny feeling. I got so nervous and I just raced home. Is everything okay? I've missed you so much." Steve's word-gush just pours out of him, his voice tense, and he admits everything on an exhale before he nuzzles Danny's throat.

"I've missed you like crazy, baby." Danny murmurs into Steve's shirt and presses his face against his shoulder. "I'm good, I'm fine, Steve. I just missed you and you've felt it. We're good. I hate to be separated for so long. I don't deal well with that, that's all." Danny knows it's not the whole truth but it's too early to talk about Steve's Alpha. His omega still needs a lot of pampering and a lot of sweet talk and coaxing to let him heal even more.

They perform a much-needed scenting ritual until both are calm enough to kiss without biting their lips from pure eagerness to finally touch the other again. Steve doesn't want to let go an inch. He glues himself to Danny's back and front and keeps Danny wrapped up in a full-body hug, standing in the kitchen. Danny switches off the stovetop and guides Steve out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Steve slips his hands under the hem of Danny's shirt and rucks it up, running his hands over Danny's abs. He covers Danny's neck in feverish kisses. Danny grabs his hand and pulls Steve in the right direction. His omega tries to crawl under his skin and almost undresses Danny on their way up to their bedroom. Steve bumps into him and gasps when he lifts his head.

Steve's reaction makes Danny proud. His wolf gloats.

"Whoa, what…wow, Danny." Steve breathes into his hair and pulls him close to his chest. "It looks stunning. You did this? You bought all those new things?"

Danny feels Steve's laugh running through his body. He has to lift his arms when Steve yanks his shirt over his head. He tosses it carelessly aside. His big hands travel hot and hungry over Danny's pecs and his fingers run through Danny's chest hair. Steve's soft growl makes Danny want to turn around and bite Steve's throat all over again.

"I love it," the awe is in every of Steve's words. "It's amazing and all the baskets. So many pillows. Do you think we need them all?" Steve whispers a bit choked when his fingertips graze over Danny's taut abs, down to the waistband of his shorts.

Danny pants, utterly distracted. "They are for you, baby. I have two more baskets filled with blankets and more pillows in the living room, even on the lanai. Your heat is coming up and I want to be prepared. You're going to want to build your nest." Danny leans into Steve's touch.

Steve goes completely silent and drops his head onto Danny's shoulder. His whine is small and he licks over the curve of the strong muscle, leading up to his throat. "You bought everything for me?" He asks shyly. 

"Yes, my darling omega. My wolf needs to build a den for you. I need you to be comfortable. I want to provide everything you might crave for once you're going into heat. And I want to stock the fridge too, with the beverages you want: lemonade, milk – whatever you lust for. I want you to have your best heat ever. I'm your Alpha, Steve. I need this. I need to take care of you. My wolf needs it." Danny turns in Steve's arms. 

They stay motionless in the room, breathing in their scents and in the intimate connection of their bond. Danny knows how overwhelming this must be for Steve.

"C'mon, baby, lay down with me. Rest for a moment." Danny loops his finger into Steve's belt and tugs, coaxing him closer to the bed. Steve follows, his feet stumble a bit.

Danny flops down and pulls Steve with him. Steve crawls on all four over the covers still fully dressed. His face an open book and Danny feels how he gives in, weak with love and the need to be close to his Alpha. Steve buries Danny under his body and lies still. He breathes against Danny's skin while his hands search for Danny's and Steve laces their fingers together.

"Thank you, my Alpha," his choked words tug at Danny's heart. 

"I'm here with you, Steve. You are never going to be alone anymore." Danny's lips wander over Steve's face until they find his mouth. "Let's rest for a moment." He murmurs against Steve's mouth.

Steve snuggles closer, squeezing Danny's fingers hard. He wraps his long legs around Danny's and covers him with his body as if he wants to assimilate his Alpha under his skin.

Their hearts beat as one. Their bond thuds softly in a calm and steady rhythm. Danny's wolf watches over Steve's omega. The peace sips under their skin.

The sun sets slowly, bathing the room in a golden light. The freshly washed bedsheets smell cozy and like home. The faint smell of home-made cooked tomato sauce wafts up the stairs. Danny closes his eyes. Their wolves are happy, being together again. Calm. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, guys! I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting like this. This chapter wasn't planned at all but after reading all your comments, getting to know your feelings and wishes everything just popped up in my mind. And honestly? I needed this, too. I was so punched with adrenalin after the last chapters, god, I craved for something mild and soft. It takes a lot of time until I'm satisfied with my work and until I'm ready to post. That's why I normally don't like to post when I have an unfinished chapter. But with this story...seriously, everything keeps me on my toes. It's intensive - just everything.
> 
> And this chapter is mostly fluff and emotions and it radiates safety and calmness. The peak was so high after the boys mated I had to calm those high waves of lust and mating madness. It's a tender and sweet chapter, I guess, for me, for you (I hope) and for the boys.
> 
> Thank you so much again, for waiting and for responding so wonderfully. You rock my world, guys! Big love to you all! Mahalo.


	11. Chapter 11

The creature hidden in the dense scrub doesn't give off any scent. His pitch-black marble eyes absorb any spark that might reflect in his shiny orbs.

The magician doesn't want to be detected. He acts as a guard of the forces tonight but a small part of his personality just wants to make sure that Steve and Danny are doing fine.

He's been informed by the mighty entities, who rule the wind and the stars, that it's going to happen one minute after midnight: when the bonded souls of the wolves will give birth to a new star.

A lot of time has passed since Mamo has been blessed to witness such a sacred, silent spectacle. His shapeshifter soul is assigned to this important, unique task tonight. He has to make sure that the flowing, ascending motion won't be interrupted.

Mamo's senses are heightened and he watches through time and space with ease. He waits, blending into the forest as if he's a tree or a leave. Mamo has skills no one knows and they have stayed a secret for ages. Mamo's an old soul, trained in archaic, old magic which has been passed down through generations of initiated magicians. 

His cougar has followed the two wolves all the way up to the forest clearing, shifting from one animal into the next to keep up his disguise. He merges with the background like a drop of water in the sea.

The air is thick and humid, refreshed after a heavy rain shower. The brown earth steams spectrally in the silvery moonlight after the heavy clouds have cleared off. Two wolves play tag under the pale light of the almost full moon.

It's a handful of days left until the moon is a perfect circle at the night sky and Steve's first heat as a bonded, mated omega is due. The cougar sits motionless on his hind legs, looking like a statue chiseled in stone. He listens closely to the two steady beating hearts. A werewolf would have some difficulties to make out two hearts that beat as one. 

The cougar observes closely how a huge black wolf chases a smaller one. Steve has recovered so well. Danny's an outstanding Alpha who looks after his mate with love and pride, with deep-rooted respect and a caring that has no equal. Danny understands to balance Steve's two powerful wolves, knowing exactly what Steve needs especially when his omega surfaces in the middle of the day out of the blue. 

Steve's omega has become a blinding beauty with his golden brown-reddish fur. The golden sparks in his coat are glittering in the darkness, illuminated by starlight and the divine, seldom spark of the moon. Steve's omega has a special connection to this earth satellite. His fur is rich and dense, shining silky and alive.

Mamo is proud and deeply content. He has started to teach Steve to shift easily from his Alpha into his omega. He has patiently waited until Steve has shown up on his own accord to ask to be taught how to balance his two wolves. Mamo knows Steve hasn't had the courage yet to show Danny his fully shifted Alpha wolf. He's a bit anxious about how Danny might respond. It's not common at all to be in a relationship with another Alpha, as Steve knows very well. And Mamo always smells his shyness, too, because Steve's a proud beauty. Steve's warrior and his beast is big and blindingly handsome, quite intimidating because it's the rare kind. 

And Steve's creature is also extremely possessive, even though this streak never shows, at least it hasn't yet until he has met Danny. Mamo feels how Steve stalls because he can't estimate Danny's reaction – another proud, possessive, strong Alpha.

Mamo is well-aware of the fact that they have never met as fully shifted wolves. It's going to be intense. Mamo trusts Steve. He knows one day he will just do it because he can't deal much longer with the unknown.

And Danny – Mamo's cougar almost smiles – Danny will be awe-struck and highly aroused. But Mamo can't tell Steve such private details. These proud and fearless men have to find out that part all by themselves.

Steve's ears have turned pink when Mamo has asked him if Danny knew that he still has to mate his Alpha. The bonding and mating only has happened with Steve's omega wolf. The Alpha-mating is a totally different ball game. There are old rules linked to this special ritual. Mamo hasn't witnessed many of those. It's a special rite, strictly guided by the lunar cycle. Several incidents have to be connected to create the correct moment when such an old rite may take place.

Steve has only shaken his head not able to meet Mamo's eyes. The magician still chuckles silently whenever he recalls that moment. Steve will do great and when the time is right, he's going to show his Alpha wolf to Danny. Mamo understands why he's hesitant.

Mamo's cougar dips his head for a moment and love floods his heart. He inhales silently, reciting a spell to thank Mother Nature for not giving up on her wolf-child and for having him search for Steve's mate to save this mystical multi-shifter beauty.

Steve's agile wolf escapes for the fourth time from the playful rough-housing with his mate. Steve's omega watches over his shoulder while he runs like the wind and skips around trees as if he has wings. The black beast runs after him and lets him escape every time.

The high yips and yelps are interrupted by long howls when both animals stop their tag game to communicate with each other.

Mamo's cougar is satisfied with the glowing happiness both wolves emanate in small puffs shining like a silvery light. He sees their golden bond, strong and pulsing, and he senses their strong arousal. He keeps watching and waits.

The howls change and the black, bulky wolf presses the omega onto the ground with nothing but his slow growls. He licks the golden streaked fur and yowls his mate into position. Danny's Alpha grabs Steve's omega by the neck, his fangs buried in fur and skin. He holds him in place while he mounts him. The golden furred omega pushes his rear up, his tale pulled aside and offers his Alpha the price.

The copulation is rough. The omega howls and shrieks with pleasure while the Alpha controls the act. He humps his mate with powerful thrusts, growling constantly, fully absorbed into the consummation of their love.

Mamo's cougar feels the power of their love-making in every cell of his body. And he also sees when the magic happens.

The crack is invisible but the sound is soft and dry. Mamo's cougar shifts soundlessly into the sea eagle whose eyes are incomparable sharp.

He can't miss this.

In all the time Mamo has witnessed this mystical moment it never fails to make him all humble. He watches with awe what unfurls in front of his eyes.

The two golden sparks get born from the love in Steve's and Danny's mated hearts. They emerge from their third eye on their foreheads. The small star-shaped lights hover in the air, unnoticed and undisturbed while Danny's Alpha keeps fucking Steve's omega, both are fully wolfed out and in a bliss of Steve's forthcoming heat.

The air is filled with the whisper of the wind in the trees, with low growls and a high-pitched whining. The pale moonlight shines down on the copulating wolves, holding the darkness of the jungle at bay.

It's the power of Steve's and Danny's desire and their incomparable, deep love they feel for each other, that let the sparks appear. The moment when the two lights merge to one bigger light it starts to ascend higher into the air.

It floats up, up, up under the close surveillance of Mamo's sea eagle eyes. There's a sudden gush of a strong wind that supports its upwards move, further skyward.

The star-shaped spark gets pulled up by another force and Mamo's sea eagle takes off soundlessly. He shifts into a bat while pushing off the ground and follows the spark into the night. With a soft flapping sound, he shifts again and his sea eagle wings are spread wide and proud into the darkness of the night.

Mamo accompanies the golden spark on its way into the growing darkness. He flies as high as he's able to in the shape of a sea eagle. 

Once the spark passes the earth's atmosphere Mamo hands the precious light over to the entities which live among the planets. This magical glimmer is the beginning of Danny's and Steve's star. Once it has ended its long journey through the vast space of the universe it'll glow brightly at the night sky as a full-blown star, connected forever to Steve's and Danny's bond and their souls.

From now on this new-born star acts as the guide for its soulmates. Steve's and Danny's bond is complete. Their mating as Alpha and omega is carved in the stone of eternity.

No human remembers why there are stars glowing at the night sky when the sun has sunken behind the horizon. Mamo's smile is hidden and wise when he glides back to earth in the shape of a sea eagle.

From now on Steve and Danny will find each other in any life, in any dimension. If they lose sight of each other, their star protects their love and it'll guide them until they've found each other again. Steve and Danny are safe. Their love a bond of unbreakable strength.

Mamo lands with his powerful claws on a thick branch high up in a tree. He makes out the tiny spark in the depth of the sky, glowing brightly and golden. He catches the low purrs of Danny's and Steve's stated wolves after their love-making. They are safe and Mamo will be back to watch over them when Steve's heat kicks in.

For now, his work for tonight, for Danny and Steve is done.

Mamo catches the whisper of the wind which entrusts him with a new task. He pushes off the branch and powerfully spreads his wings to fly off into the warm Hawaiian night.

-

Their sex drive his hard to control. There are only a few days left to Steve's first heat. Danny is nervous and on edge. His wolf drives him crazy. He's overprotective and tries to hide his Alpha nature at work. It's Sunday morning and they have slept in after their wild night in the thick jungle of a hillside Steve knows like the back of his hand.

God, they fucked dirty and rough with the stars shining down on their fur while Danny's wolf prick turned Steve's omega into a bundle of bliss. The wildness has taken over in their blood. It's fucking amazing.

Danny has never experienced such desire, such untamed savagery with his wolf. He's still high on all the pheromones that have flooded his black beast when he mounted his wolfed-out gorgeous omega to hump him literally like an animal the whole night. His wolf's soul is saturated with a fierceness after he stilled his hunger for his omega. He has made him his again.

Danny walks down the stairs with this pounding power in his body. His cock is still wet, sticky with Steve's ass juice. He doesn't want to wash his omega's scent off his body. Damn, Steve's heat will be messy. Danny grunts low in his throat and his steps have this swing. He saunters like an arrogant Alpha jackass through their living room to get to the kitchen. He can't wipe his grin off his lips. He's too damn happy.

Steve's still asleep, worn out and sated. And he's exactly where Danny needs him, under the fluffy bedcover in their bed, warm and safe after a round of soft morning sex. They are both insatiable. Danny sighs with elevated eyebrows and still with a smug smile on his lips. He briefly presses the heel of his hand down on his dick, swallowing a moan. Every normal man would be chafed and fucked sore to a point where they would have to stop. But they are werewolves and, in their bodies, different recuperating rules apply.

Since their mating night, Danny's world has made a hundred-eighty. They are still figuring things out because next to being werewolves and having a staggering amount of sex, Steve and Danny are normal people with a normal daily life and a job that has to be done.

Danny has moved in with Steve over the weekends. Unpacked boxes are still occupying space in the living room. Danny tries to get his stuff out but they always end up fucking.

But they have started to rebuild Mary's old room to turn it into a great girl's place for Grace. Steve loves to paint the walls in a soft pink that he's let Gracie choose and he also constructs everything down to the tiniest detail for his little girl. Danny never says a word but seeing Steve so immersed in creating Gracie's space makes him feel all kinds of fuzzy emotions. Steve's omega loves to care and to prepare a place where Danny's pup has her own nest.

Danny wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. He's moved, almost jittery with the knowledge that his future might hold more kids. He knows he would definitely keel over when he'd see Steve's body with the clear signs of pregnancy. Danny's knees almost give in, thinking about those details. He has to stop to lean against the wall. His knees are wobbly and he clutches his shirt over his heart. God, his wolf would behave like a berserk to protect Steve.

_Jesus, get a grip_. It's way too early for such kind of thoughts. Danny wouldn't know how to handle a reckless Steve at work, four months pregnant. He would have a stroke every day at least. It's not the time yet at all to even think about this crazy idea, much less to talk about it. But still, it's a deep longing that blooms in Danny's chest, growing bigger the more his omega approaches his first heat.

And Danny knows Steve needs this intense work on Gracie's room. The caring and nurturing is an important part of the healing time for his omega. It stands symbolically for all those years his poor lonely wolf has had to endure an empty womb with no chance to turn this immense heap of emotions into caring for his pups. It's in his omega's nature and Danny wants to have everything that makes Steve feel good and calms his inner wolf.

Family – Danny's hands shake when he reaches for the spoons while the coffee machine heats up.

Danny has thought this matter was a closed case. But everything has changed drastically with Steve as an omega and as his bonded mate. Steve's awakening need to get pregnant will peak tenfold during his heat. His hormones will drive him crazy and Danny knows from researching omega needs that it's not easy to withstand an omega's pleading during their heat. Danny has to stay strong for both of them.

And they must discuss their next step very carefully. They are still young, so fully dedicated to their work and so hungry to reduce crime being in law enforcement. Both get off on fighting bad guys and risking their lives every day of the week. Danny knows that Steve knows that getting pregnant in this period of their lives would just be super stupid and seriously imprudent.

If Steve's going to lose it while captured by the vice grip of his hormones Danny would take over and he has already come to a very important, irrevocable decision.

Danny won't inseminate Steve during his heat. He won't impregnate his mate, his precious omega. 

Danny just can't do this to Steve. Because he knows Steve will be a slave of his hormones during this intense time where nature provides the perfect moment to make sure its creatures reproduce.

Danny also knows Steve has been a bit worried that their new bond would affect their work, and the way they deal as partners of the Five-0 task force. Meaning, Steve worries that Danny would complain even more about his unorthodox methods to deal with the crime in Hawaii.

Danny rummages in the kitchen while his mind goes a mile a minute.

They have informed Kono and Chin, of course, they have done that. There has never been a doubt not to get their loyal beta wolves and co-workers into the boat, letting them know that their bosses have mated over the weekend.

Danny swears silently when he spills half the spoon of the coffee grounds, missing the coffee filter. 

Danny has done the talking and Steve has been glowing with pride. His stance has been wide and with his arms crossed over his chest he has given off strong Alpha vibes. They have told them the most important parts but with the whole fuss of showing their equal mate bites. Because wolves are noisy creatures and they don't know the meaning of the word 'privacy'. Danny has swatted at Kono's hand that has darted forward to grab his collar. 

Kono has been anyway very off after Steve's first day at work without Danny. Steve has reeked of mated omega and later that day, somewhere between falling asleep and their last good-night kisses Steve has told Danny that Kono has even been a bit scared of him. So, the first and logical, very important step after they've sauntered into the office with the tech table the next day, has been the announcing of their mating. 

Danny remembers very clearly that he has heard Chin muttering, "it's about damn time, brah."

Danny has thought Steve would brush off all questions of how it has even been possible to mate an Alpha as an Alpha. Danny has really braced himself to meet his stubborn 'it's all classified' SEAL boss. But Steve has changed, too. And Danny has been caught almost off guard.

Steve doesn't want to hide anymore. Kono and Chin are in the loop now, knowing about Steve's secret and his multi-shifter soul.

Danny shouldn't have been so astounded of the way their team guys have taken the news in stride. As if it hasn't been the craziest shit Danny has ever heard of.

Kono has only gasped and elbowed Chin hard in the ribs: "The legend is true, cuz. _Holy shit_. My Auntie was right." She has stared a pensive moment at Steve and Danny has been so sure she would ask any moment if Steve could shift. 

And Chin has gazed at them with a wisdom that could have almost matched Mamo's. His smile has been full of glee.

Danny chuckles and wonders for the umpteenth time why he still gets surprised by the way Hawaiian natives deal with magical stuff.

But there's also the topic he hasn't talked with Steve about – yet. The topic that has been brought up by the question Kono has asked. _Of course_, it has been Kono who has blurted, bluntly and without any shame, how two Alphas can even be bonded. And Steve has immediately jumped in to dish out his secret about being also an omega and that his omega has mated with Danny's Alpha. Just like that, with an even voice as if it was the most normal thing ever. Danny should have had the camera ready. God, their expressions have been priceless.

But the nagging feeling stays. Danny has bonded Steve's omega and what about his Alpha? He worries his lower lip between his teeth and freezes for a few seconds. He cocks his hip and leans against the cupboard and watches how the pot gets filled with freshly brewed coffee.

Danny knows Steve meets Mamo on a regular basis to learn how to shift and to get used to his two wolves. Mamo also teaches him more spiritual stuff. But so far, Steve has never shown him his Alpha wolf and Danny's dying to see him in this form. Danny always bites down on the words when they want to slip out. He has promised Steve he wouldn't pressure him in any form. But Danny gets slowly antsy and he can't really shake a slight wariness why Steve keeps his Alpha wolf from him.

Even at work, Danny's Alpha keeps a distance. Steve's a powerful Alpha himself and Danny doesn't want to overpower him in any way. He rants like always because Steve is a bullheaded, stupid and reckless SEAL who gets in trouble and who gets hurt on a daily basis. And Danny dies of several 'almost heart attacks'. He hates when Steve is doing stupid SEAL shit. But he never calls him out on it or scolds him for his stunts.

For now, Danny really only tries to keep the balance for Steve, to be his safe haven during this intense time of change and challenge. Steve has never experienced the length of a full-blown omega heat with an Alpha wolf, much less with his mate. It's going to be…Jesus fuck, it's going to be a wild ride.

Danny has learned to sense when Steve's omega surfaces in the middle of the day. Steve's new to these feelings, too and he always looks lost when it happens. Danny immediately senses the tug at their bond and he catches Steve's searching look a second later. Their bond always calls out to them and lets Danny know what's going on with Steve. And Danny's Alpha shoots from his chair with his instincts on high alert. He strides forward and quickly eats the distance that separates him from Steve to be as fast as possible by his mate's side.

Danny's presence calms Steve's omega instantly. Danny's closeness and the one hand at the back of Steve's neck is all Steve needs to level his breathing and to change his wide-eyed gaze into a normal look. Danny's hand squeezes down a bit, putting on pressure to imitate his Alpha's jaw where he normally would hold Steve down to mount him and to praise his submissive omega.

Steve always leans into his touch and exhales slowly; the soft tremors are only visible for Danny's eyes. He purrs softly until his omega feels safe again. And Danny has learned that after such a moment Steve needs to be taken the moment, they kick the door shut when they're home. And Danny can't get enough of how Steve paws at his clothes, of how impatiently he yanks at his shirt and at his belt to get him naked. Steve almost hisses, his voice produces a high keening sound until Danny's cock is buried in Steve's ass and they are both coming with moans and grunts, standing half-naked, still wearing their shoes behind the door at the McGarrett's house.

Danny is totally lost in thoughts when he fills two mugs with freshly brewed coffee. The sudden shift in the air nudges his body as if something has just bumped into him. Danny is so startled his arms jerk and he spills coffee everywhere, making a mess. He doesn't even take the time to wipe up the big wet spot on the countertop. He pivots on his heel and runs up the stairs, taking two steps at once.

His wolf pants but other than that he sits calmly behind Danny's heart and just waits, his eyes glowing ember-like. Danny tenses his muscles, confused why his wolf isn't alert or worried. He swallows and waits a precious second to take a deep breath. He stands in front of their bedroom. He drags his palms over his shorts and clenches his fists. He's nervous.

The door of the bedroom is ajar and the air is charged with something Danny's wolf has never scented. The smell is strong and befuddling in a way. It smells like snow and chilled air, icy wind and the numbing freshness of a winter's night. It almost smells like a typical New Jersey winter's night when he was a child. But this enchanting smell… it's… it's very unfamiliar and inebriant.

Danny gently pushes the door open and steps into the room. His heart is a hard, wildly beating thing in his chest. His eyes dart over to the empty bed and he almost growls. Where's Steve? The thought races in a split second through his mind. And then his wolf throws his strong shape against the frame of his soul. Danny sways for a moment before his eyes have found what his wolf has already seen.

Danny's breath catches and he freezes, staring at the staggering beauty in front of him.

Not in his wildest dreams, Danny has imagined the existence of such pureness, such blinding elegancy.

Steve's Alpha wolf sits gracefully in the corner of the bedroom, and cautiously watches Danny with his green eyes. 

It's the most handsome canis lupus Danny has ever laid eyes upon. Steve's Alpha wolf is one of the rare white wolves. _Sweet Jesus_.

His fur is as white as fresh-fallen snow. It reflects the Hawaiian morning sunlight like a glittering, virgin snowfield in the endless widths of Alaska. The whole room smells of winter days and chilled icy air. It's an other-worldly experience on an epic scale and it knocks Danny almost off his feet.

"_Oh god_ –" Danny doesn't remember how to move. He openly stares at Steve's beautiful beast, awe-struck and with a dry throat. His facial expression changes from utter disbelief to reverent until a blissful smile spreads over Danny's face.

Danny can hardly believe what he's witnessing with his own eyes. Steve's wolf gets a bit fretful because Danny just openly stares at him. But Steve's gaze doesn't linger. He watches Danny with his eyes which shine with a lush green of a summer meadow. 

Danny is moved to the core of his very soul. His own black beast seems to be completely overwhelmed, too. Danny's wolf lies flat on the ground of his soul and behaves submissively and respectfully. And Danny also knows why his Alpha shows this uncharacteristic behavior.

White wolves are more than just wolves. Every single animal of this rare kind is also a deity.

They are emissaries for Mother Earth and for the magicians. As far as Danny can remember, the white ones are responsible for the rotation and the movement of the blue planet. Without their paws walking over the hidden sacred paths of the earth the planet might stop moving. The possible danger that such an occurrence might cause is almost inconceivable. Every creature on the planet would be put in danger. He has always believed this gets told as a myth to keep the werewolf universe a fancy place.

But Danny's wolf senses it, the magic. The enthralling vibes when he looks at the white, huge wolf that is Steve. 

Danny also understands why Mamo has been so hellbent to safe Steve. Why he has been protecting him over all those years. Mamo has reached out to Danny. He has been the magician's last hope to make sure Steve's multi-shifter soul stays whole, gets being saved – is taken back home again…by his mate.

Not many are left who really can share their knowledge about the white wolves. Danny has always thought the mighty white ones are just as died-out as the multi-shifter souls. Living on in legends.

And reality proves him they exist, and Steve's one of them. Danny starts to shake.

The white Alpha wolf observes Danny with interest and a sweet shyness, unsure whether to come forward or to stay put.

The sheer beauty of what Danny sees brings him to his knees. "You couldn't just have told me, Steve, couldn't you, huh? No, you have to wait and give me a minor stroke while I get the coffee ready. Oh god, Steve, _look at you_," Danny whispers like a prayer. "Look at you. I've never seen such beauty." Danny goes still and his eyes well up.

The reverent silence engulfs them.

His own black wolf waits with a respect Danny has never witnessed and takes him by surprise, too. For Christ's sake. Steve's Alpha is a rare white wolf.

Danny's on his knees and waits. His eyes travel over this white beauty. It's a picture right out of a storybook. He lets his tears fall; he hardly feels them. Danny has only eyes for the most beauteous beast in the world. 

"Steve, can I touch you? What are you…" his voice gives out. Danny exhales and waits a moment. "What are you still sitting there? Come over. C'mere." He whispers.

Steve's Alpha is breathtakingly beautiful. Danny watches his graceful way to carefully move closer. The animal is big, tall and bulkily built. He's a fucking beauty. Danny almost keels over when these lush green eyes watch him intently while he sneaks closer.

"Steve," Danny breathes. His hands shake when Steve's close enough to dig his fingers into the Alpha's thick fur.

Steve's wolf licks over Danny's face. His warm, soft tongue wipes away the tears. Time passes unnoticed. Danny combs with his fingers through a white cloud. He can hardly believe that this moment is finally here. Steve has revealed all of him with such deep trust. Danny's breath hitches.

"What took you so long, huh? I thought you might never want me to show your Alpha wolf." Danny's words are muffled with his face pressed against Steve's thick coat.

And Steve shifts, right in front of him, practical right under his hands. He changes his shape with one flawless move until he kneels naked in front of Danny. Danny feels stupid because he can't stop crying. He's such a stupid sap.

He takes Steve's face in his hands. "Thank you," he tries to sound even and collected. He fails epically. He just stares in awe at Steve's face.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Steve scoots closer, a bit worried but his smile is open and happiness spreads wide over his face. He reaches for Danny and curls his fingers around his neck. Their bended knees slot together and Steve's moves even closer.

Danny sniffs and laughs. He leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Steve's lips. "Because you're the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen. Because you're a rare white one and because I've waited so long for this moment. I'm overwhelmed, baby. Have you any idea how gorgeous you are? Your Alpha wolf is simply divine." Danny explains while Steve holds on to him.

His hands cup Danny's jaw. Steve bites his lips and shakes his head. "I didn't know how to tell you. I just wanted to show you. Danny, yeah, I'm a white one. I know what this means." Steve forces him to make eye contact. "I want to be yours, Danny. I want all of me… to be yours." Steve waits and Danny knows he watches his eyes and he senses his black wolf. "Will you take me? Will you mate my Alpha?" Steve asks with a rawness in his voice.

Danny can't answer at first. New tears are threatening to spill. It's the way Steve just looks at him as if Danny holds Steve's whole world in his hands. "Yes," Danny answers firmly. He curls his fingers around Steve's neck and looks him square in the eye, "yes, of course, baby, yes. I'll mate your Alpha." Danny waits a second before he needs confirmation on something else. "I'm your anchor too, aren't I? I'm the one that keeps your white wolf, your emissary part, grounded." Danny feels how Steve leans in, clutching his neck with both hands.

"Yes, you are." Steve answers raptly.

"Have you started your magical training with Mamo? Is that what you were doing?"

"That too, but he teaches me to shift into both my wolves and he shows me how to get better control over it."

Steve presses his forehead to Danny's and they share the air between their lips. "It's going to be different, Danny, complicated even. An Alpha mating is something that doesn't happen often and an Alpha mating with a white wolf is rare. Mamo says it's a ritual seldom performed and therefore it needs a lot of preparation. We have… we have to mate in front of people, magicians… I don't know really. And… and I have to knot you, too. We have… Danny it's going to be rough and wild and…" Steve stops, completely shaken.

"I'm here with you, baby. I want it, no matter how it has to be performed. I'm with you and we will go through everything together. I want you to have also all of me, Steve. I love you." Danny's hands are in Steve's hair and he kisses him with devotion. "We'll do this together."

Steve closes his eyes and waits a moment. He breathes heavily. "Will you run with me through the jungle tonight?"

The bolt of energy is like a whip, hitting Danny square in the chest. His wolf howls loudly with his head thrown back. "Oh, god, Steve. God, yes. Yes, I want to run with your wolf. I can't wait until my wolf meets yours. I… I don't want to shift here in the house. I have no idea how my wolf behaves once he's freed. Your white beast is freaking impressive." Danny chuckles wetly.

Steve circles his arms around Danny's upper body and pulls him into his lap. They cling to one another, too moved to even say a word. Their faces are buried in each other's throat.

"When is this ritual going to happen?" Danny whispers with his face pressed to Steve's skin.

"I have no idea. Mamo said something about lunar circles and a possible eclipse. I have no idea." Steve shifts and grunts when he tries to stretch his legs with Danny straddling his thighs.

"I spilled both coffees when you shifted. I made a mess in the kitchen." Danny kind of giggles. It's all a tad too surreal to really understand what's happening. 

Steve laughs into the stringy curve of Danny's shoulder. He tucks Danny closer, rolling his hips into Danny's front and chortles with his lips pressed to Danny's skin. "We'll just brew some more coffee, babe."

"Okay," Danny murmurs. He sinks into Steve's embrace. The arousal crawls sweet and strong through his crotch. Steve's hard on rubs against his cock.

Danny feels his wolf. He's eager, filled with desire. Red eyes gaze into a pair of green eyes. It's going to be wild and rampant when his black beast meets Steve's white wolf for the first time.

Danny turns his face and kisses Steve with a newborn lust.

Mamo's eyes travel over the surface of the ocean. It's going to happen. Soon. A soft smile plays around the magician's lips. He turns and sits down on one of the benches at Kamekona's.

Far away, in the darkness of the expanse of space the small star flourishes, gaining light and girth.

Mamo's cougar feels the pulse of the earth and his sea eagle senses the new light in the growing star.

The moon will tell him when it's time. For now, Mamo sips at his coffee and enjoys the morning sun.

**To be continued…**

(Canis lupus = wolf in Latin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This story is dedicated to my beloved soul-sister and brain-twin @space-ace-ravenclaw-demigod. Babe, I love you, without your amazing way to fuel my muse's inspiration I wouldn't have written this crazy story. You are a rare flower, babe. Thank you for everything.
> 
> Guys, my beloved readers, I know you haven't expected the first part of the story to end here. Listen, you have no idea how MUCH your passion and your ongoing support has carried me through this wild ride. I thank all of you with all my heart for your help and your amazing, breathtaking cheerleading. And I want to thank you again for keeping my fire alive. I burnt with so much inspiration and wildness while this story shifted from the depth of my soul into words. The last two chapters have been hard work. Normally, I always have my chapters ready for posting but...god, this last bit really needed some more work until I was satisfied with the result. I kind of flew high with all the lustful emotions and the rawness with what this story has emerged from my core out into the light. It was so wild. And you all helped me to achieve this goal. I love you, guys, so much and thank you again for your fabulous, mind-blowing comments. Your support is such a gift. 
> 
> The plot for this part was to safe Steve's omega. I had a raw draft of 4k length...god, and I end this part here. Don't you worry, my friends, I'll be back. There is so much that will happen and that I want to wrap up in more parts for this universe I've created. There's Steve's first omega heat and of course, there's Steve's and Danny's Alpha mating ritual. And this, Jesus, this is going to be damn special and freaking hot and lustful. And Steve's wish to be pregnant. God, I need to quit work to start to build this world! I don't give a promise when this will happen. My muse is really an entity and she leads the way. This story felt like a huge orgasm and please forgive me to be so blunt. Hahaha, but really it arched over all the chapters and now it's over and my muse is kind of exhausted and happy. She needs a break. She's going to work on other stories and she's coming back. 
> 
> The lore building emerged from between the scenes while I was at it. This story was only meant to be a short toe-dipping into the Werewolf world. Who am I fooling here? God, I'm an addict when it comes to the Werewolf world. I'm always so baffled what has grown from the one, small scene I've had in my head once I'm done.
> 
> My werewolf stories, the ones I've written so far, are loosely connected. They always deal with Steve as a rare multi-shifter and with Danny as a strong, possessive Alpha. But this series will be solidly tied together as one ongoing story. Thank you, my wonderful readers and friends, for being with me and for carrying me through all the difficult times. You rock my world!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
